What a surprise?
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke and Nathan are locked in the school for a couple of hours and talk for the first time in years. Lucas and Peyton hurt them pretty bad. Do Brooke and Nathan come out of the drama together or a part?
1. Locked In

"Why are you even here?" I asked walking over to the belchers and sitting down

"I had practice. Why are you here?" He asked throwing the ball in the net then turning towards me from the middle of the gym.

"I had practice to" I moved my hands down my body to signal the obvious "I don't exactly wear this sorta thing to school only practice"

"Yeah well whatever" He responded looking away from me.

I was locked in the school with Nathan Scott and since the rest of the school was boring I decided to stay in the gym until we could get out of there. I've called my bestfriend Haley to get someone to open up the door, but I was just waiting for them to arrive. I'm not exactly happy stuck here with Nathan Scott. I got out my phone and decided to check facebook. That's when I saw it, the one thing I wish never happened, but was now true in front of the whole world. The one thing that tore me apart for weeks, days, minutes and seconds. There in black ink Lucas Scott is in a relationship with Peyton Sawyer. I felt sick, tears began to form in my eyes, but I fought them back for the sake of Nathan being in the gym with me. I then felt his eyes on me, I looked up and he too had his phone in his hands. I saw no emotion on his face, he looked like everything had been drained from him.

"So it's official then" Nathan muttered loud enough for me to hear him.

I looked back up at him and saw him start to walk towards me, when he reached me I nodded "Looks like it" I sniffled, not wanting to cry especially not in front of Nathan.

"How could they do this to us? I mean yeah I was a total ass to her, but I never cheated on her, not once" Nathan sat on the bleacher one down from me "I knew for a while Brooke. I know she was in love with him"

I looked at him shocked "You did" I whispered as I felt a tear escape my eyes.

He nodded then looked up at me and for the first time in years I saw Nathan royal Scott show his emotions "I did"

"So did I" I admitted "From the moment he became a somebody, I knew"

"Now everyone knows" Nathan put his phone up and signalled to it.

"Yep I guess they do" I put my phone back in my bag "They could have told us, yeah where not talking to them, but they could have warned us or something"

"That's hard for them Brooke, they don't care about us because if they did, they wouldn't have hurt us like they have" Nathan spoke the honest truth.

I nodded agreeing with him "Your right" then I heard the gym doors open and saw Haley.

I stood up and wiped the tear away. I glanced at Nathan then walked towards the entrance, I said nothing and so did he. We didn't say goodbye to each other. I left then saw him leave after me. i didn't expect anything to change between us, yeah we shared intimate conversation, but that was over now and so was our being nice to each other. T

Haley drove us back to our apartment. I put my bag into my room and then grabbed a soda from the fridge. When I sat down I saw Haley looking at me funny. I sipped on my soda and looked back at her "Haley why are you looking at me like that?"

"You get stuck with Nathan in the school, but yet you where both in the gym together when you could have been in any part of the school" Haley said tilting her head to the side.

"We were both in the gym when we got locked in the school, so we decided to stay there. No big deal" I answered being honest.

"Luke would flip out if he found out you and Nathan spent the afternoon locked in the school together" Haley told me

"Yeah well it's whatever and besides his with Peyton and if you haven't notice, its official according to facebook" I replied holding up my phone and showing her.

"Facebook lies Brookie" Haley tried to convince me

"Not this time Hales" I shook my head "Not this time"

"I'm sorry Brooke" Haley stood up and came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Yeah so am I" I laid my head on top of Haley's "Well I'm tired, I'm off to bed" Haley retracted from me and I got up heading to my room "See you in the morning tutor girl"

"Night Brookie" I shut my door and lay on my bed and then I drifted off to sleep.

I walked down the halls of Tree Hill High feeling all eyes on me and this time I knew everyone was talking about me instead of admiring me. I could hear them whispering and muttering everywhere I went and then I saw them. The two people who ruined my life, who broke my heart in two. Then both looked at me, Peyton with a guilty look on her face and Lucas looking at me like I was nothing. I turned away and walked in the other direction when I spotted Nathan looking at me; he smiled and gave me a little wave. I smiled back and then headed for my locker.

When I got to my locker I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to see who it was hoping it wasn't either Peyton or Lucas, but to my surprise it was Nathan. He stood their smiling at me; I put my books in my locker and smiled back at him wondering what he wanted "Hi" He finally spoke

"Hey" I replied shutting my locker

"How are you doing after yesterday?" he asked. I was shocked at him caring about me.

"Erm... I would be better if people stopped whispering about me behind my back" I answered looking around seeing girls in the corner looking over at me then muttering something to each other.

"It should die down soon" Nathan said not taking his eyes from me, I could feel them trying to burn a whole in me.

"I sure hope so" I looked back at him "Was there something you wanted" I carried on, not trying to be rude, but trying to get to the point.

"Erm... yes actually there was" Nathan nodded putting his hands in his jean pockets "I was wondering if you would like to go to this party tonight? It's nothing special. Everyone will be their including you know who, but I wanted to ask you myslef"

I was trying to figure out in my head what his plan was or his motive. Nathan Scott never cares about anyone, but he and now for him to ask me to a party was defiantly strange. I shrugged then nodded "Yeah okay, where and what time?"

He smiled and that's when I realised he was being nice for no motive just him being nice. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down something then handed it to me. I looked at it and laughed.

Beach. 6:00pm. See you there

"You didn't have to write it down Nate. I know here the beach is" I laughed again.

"Yeah you I know, but at least I can say I gave you a written invite" Nathan joked as he went to walk away then he turned back to me "Oh and Davis, don't forget your swimming custom" he winked at me and I kinked my eye brow.

"Now would I ever do a stupid thing like that" I bit my lip and he laughed walking away.

So let make get this straight, I'm going to a beach party tonight after being asked by Nathan Scott. Hmm I like this Nathan, it's a Nathan I've never seen and happy to see now. Anyway Peyton and Lucas will both be there and this is a good opportunity to show them both that I can move on.


	2. The Beach

**The Beach**

I decided to go to causal, so I wore a jean skirt with a tank top and my Gucci flip flops which was properly a bad idea, but oh well. I wore my bikini underneath. I dragged Haley along with me, she kept moaning she was bored and wanted to mingle, so I took that as a hint and brought her with me. When we arrive half of our school was already there. I saw Peyton and Lucas standing near the deck kissing, I felt sick just looking at them and then I heard my name being called "Brooke, you made it" I turned my head and saw Nathan running towards me and that's when I felt Peyton and Lucas looking at me and Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah we made it" I smiled

"Glad your here" Nathan stopped in front of me "Want a drink?"

"Erm... yeah okay" I nodded the turned to hales "Coming hales?"

"I'll join you guys later, gonna go and see Luke" Haley replied heading over to Lucas and Peyton.

"Okay" I said sounding disappointed following Haley with my eyes and seeing her stop and hug Peyton.

"What's the deal with them two?" Lucas asked hugging Haley

"Brooke says nothing is going on with them. All I know is that they were locked in the school together 2 days ago" Haley answered looking over at Brooke and Nathan laughing with two other guys.

"Wait" Lucas shocked Haley out of her gaze "They were trapped in the school together?"

"Yeah" Haley nodded "Nothing happened Luke"

Lucas didn't say anything else; he just glanced at the two and then took a big gulp out of his beer.

"I want to go for a swim" I announced throwing my empty cup onto the sand and taking my skirt and top of revealing my bikini "Come on Nate. I want to go for a swim" I repeated pulling Nathan towards the ocean.

"Okay okay. Fine" Nathan also threw his cup to the ground "Let's go for a swim" Nathan took off his shirt and trousers and followed me into the water.

Nathan walked towards me smiling; I bit my lips and winked at him as I went under water. He looked around for me, but couldn't find me then I jumped out of the water and onto him laughing "Gotcha" I shouted now splashing him "This is fun huh?"

"Actually yes this is. I haven't laughed or smiled this much since Peyton cheated with Luke" Nathan told me. I stopped and remembered the whole mess between them all.

I headed back for shore when I heard Nathan's voice again "Brooke where you going?"

"Back to shore. I want out of the ocean" I shouted back.

Then I heard Nathan following me.

Lucas heard Brooke announcing that she wanted to go for a swim so he looked over at her and so did Peyton. He then sae Brooke undressing and pulling Nathan to the ocean. Peyton shook her head and Lucas took another gulp from his beer. Haley had gone to talk to some guy an hour ago. Then he saw Brooke heading out of the water and decided he was going to confront her about Nathan. He headed towards Brooke. She came out of the water and picked up her cloths and began to get dressed when she spotted Lucas heading towards her and seeing Nathan getting out of the water. Lucas stopped in front of Brooke and cleared his throat so she knew he was there.

I looked up to see Lucas standing in front of me, and then I looked behind him and saw Peyton giving me a stern look. They must have seen Nathan and me in the water actually having fun with nothing behind it. I sighed and circled Lucas, I couldn't be bothered to deal with him right now, but then he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Don't touch me" I looked at him with hatred in my eyes "Don't ever touch me again Lucas" Venom dripping from my tongue.

"What the hell Brooke" Lucas spoke up

"What?" I sighed again

"What's going on with you and my BROTHER?" Lucas said emphasizing on the brother bit.

"Well he wasn't your brother when you kissed his girlfriend" I smirked not caring anymore "And FYI nothing is going on with me and Nathan. Where just friends, you know what you told me you and Peyton where"

"Stay away from him Brooke" Lucas shocked me then, was he being serious. Like he could tell me who I can and cannot be friends with.

"I don't think so Luke. I'm not your girlfriend nor your friend, so you can tell me shit" I replied shaking my head "Now if you don't I would like to go and get another drink" I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm again. I snatched my arm away and carried on walking.

How fucking dare he think he can tell me who I can and cannot be friends with like seriously. He cheated on me with my bestfriend and now their parading around like I'm the bad guy. Nathan and I are only mates and even if we weren't it wouldn't be Lucas or Peyton's business. After I went to get a drink I walked further down the beach, I looked for Haley and saw she was okay talking to some guys and some girls from the cheerleading squad, so I carried on walking away from everyone else. When I found a good spot I sat on the sand and laid back looking up at the stars. I then sat back up and took a gulp from my cup. I then heard Nathan's voice again "I found her Haley" he rushed over to me plonked his self down beside me "Haley was worried about you Davis"

"Yeah well I thought she was too busy with Peyton and Lucas to care about me" I knew it wasn't true once I said it, but it was too late.

"Are you kidding? That girl loves you to pieces" Nathan protested "I once heard her saying that you were her big sister she always wanted even though she has 3 sisters"

"I love her too" I responded feeling a little guilty now

"So why you hiding out?" Nathan asked

"I'm just sick and tired of them looking at me. Everyone is talking about me and then that asshole decides to confront me in front of everyone and now there all gossiping even more and I just needed to get away" I brushed my fingers through my hair and huffed "He thinks where fucking each other"

"I know" Nathan admitted

I looked up at him in shock; he knew and didn't tell me "How do you know that?" I asked

"Haley told him about us being locked in the school together and he thinks we hooked up even though Haley told him nothing happened" Nathan answered

"When did she tell him?" I questioned feeling pissed

"Hours ago, like when you first arrived and she went over to them" Nathan replied

"When did you find this out?" I pushed away from Nathan and brushed my fingers through my hair again.

"Lucas approached me when you went to get another drink, like an hour before we went into the water" Nathan told me

I stood up and began to walk off. Nathan called after me. I turned to him and shook my head "You should have told me and Haley had no right to tell him about the other day. This is all fucked up. I'm going home"

"Brooke wait please" Nathan pleaded

"No" I shouted back while I was still walking "I'm going home. Oh and if you see Haley tell her not to talk to me".

I didn't turn back, I was sick and tired of all this shit and right now I couldn't be arsed with it all, so I walked home.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	3. School

**"People who are meant to be together find their way in the end" – Brooke Davis **

**Thanks for the review from my one reader ****Isabel Camilla Scott. ****I appreciate it.**

**So here's chapter 3. **

**School**

It was Monday morning. I have been avoiding Haley and Nathan all weekend even though Haley loved with me; I still managed to avoid her by going out when she was in and or staying in when she was out. I spent all weekend either out or in my room with a lock I brought Saturday morning. The weekend was now over and the school days were back again for another week. I headed out before Haley got up. I decided to go for a drive then head to school. Both Haley and Nathan texted me all weekend, but I never replied and by the time Haley got home from the party on Friday I was sleeping. I looked at the time on my car radio and it was 8:00am. I headed for school. When I walked through the double doors I knew I would bump into Nathan and Haley by the end of the day. The whispers had faintly gone down. I would hear a whisper now and again. I then spotted Nathan at his locker. I decided to not avoid it anymore and just walk past him. I took a deep breath and walked pass him to my locker, he saw me and came up behind me when I stopped at my locker.

"Hi Brooke" He spoke with guilt in his voice, I could hear it like he was breathing it one me or something.

"Hi" I looked from him to my locker

"How you doing?" He asked

"Good" I replied not showing any interest in the conversation.

"You haven't replied to any of my texts over the weekend" Nathan muttered

"I was busy" I shut my locker and turned to him

"Oh" He sounded disappointed

"Is this conversation going anywhere because I have to be somewhere like tutor" I huffed

"Erm... I just wanted to make sure your okay" Nathan sounded upset but I didn't care at that point.

"I'm good" I told him "I have to go" I then walked past him and towards my tutor class.

When I walked into tutor I saw Haley sitting talking to Peyton and Lucas. I walked pass them and sat at my seat. I then saw Nathan walk in forgetting he was in my tutor. I just sat there saying nothing to anyone. Haley looked over at me and I looked away out the window. Nathan sat behind me, I felt him looking at me as he walked pass me, but I didn't look up at him. Then Nathan leaned in and I felt his breath on the back off my neck.

"Brooke" He spoke "Brooke"

"What?" I looked back at him

"Meet me after class in the gym" Nathan instructed

"Why?" I asked

"I want to talk to you about the other day and I know you have a free period" Nathan responded.

"Fine!" I agreed "I'll meet you"

"Thank you" Nathan smiled

I sighed "Whatever" then the teacher came in and everyone went quite.

Tutor had finished as the bell just signalled the end of tutor I agreed to meet Nathan and that is what I was going to do, I was going to meet him. I packed up my books into my Gucci bag when I heard someone walk up to me. I looked p and saw Haley standing in front of me like she wanted something. I zipped my bag up and went to walk round her when she stood in front of me again and stopped me.

"Brooke, why have you been avoiding me?" Haley asked in her innocent voice.

"To stop this" I answered back trying not to look at her

"I live with you and you still managed to avoid me" Haley pointed out. I then looked at her "Why are you avoiding me?"

"You had no right Haley" I started "No damn right, but yet again you told Lucas about me and Nathan being trapped in the school together 5 days ago" I spat at her in anger.

"I-I'm sorry Brooke" Haley apologised "I didn't mean to make you mad"

"Yeah well you have and you did" I then walked pass Haley and out to meet Nathan

"Brooke please wait" Haley pleaded

I turned round to face Haley "No Haley I won't wait. I'm going to meet Nathan the one I guess you didn't talk to on Friday"

"No I didn't see him so I didn't speak to him" Haley shook her head

"Yeah figured" I then walked out the room and towards the gym to meet Nathan Scott.

Haley stood in the class room and watched as I walked out of the room. She then looked out of the window and thought back to the beach where she wished she didn't tell Lucas anything and wished that she came to find me when I walked off further down the beach. Then she heard a familiar voice come from the door way.

"What was all that about?" He spoke

"Don't want to talk about it Luke" Haley turned to face him then walked to pass him.

"Brooke seemed pretty mad" Lucas said and Haley stopped

"What did you do on Friday Luke?" Haley asked

"I confronted Nathan about him and Brooke sleeping together and of course he denied it" Lucas replied

"Of course he denied it you idiot" Haley barked "I told you nothing happened Luke, what else did you do?"

"I saw Brooke and Nathan in the water and then I saw Brooke walking to shore and confronted her as well" Lucas answered looking back at a mad Haley.

"Nothing happened Luke and even if it did what right do you have to get involved?" Haley asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nathan is my brother and he will hurt her" Lucas spoke with a slight jealousy in his voice "He will hurt her" He repeated

"He can't hurt her as much as you already have" Haley responded "No one can hurt her as much as you have"

Lucas looked at Haley with hurt in is eyes. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it, so he turned around and walked away not saying another word. Haley just stood there with her hands on her hips.

I walked into the gym and saw Nathan throw the basketball threw the net. He must have heard me because he turned round and smiled at me. Haley and our confrontation were fresh in my mind and that is all I was thinking about. Nathan walked up to me and I didn't realise if I regretted coming or if I needed to come.

"Hey" Nathan smiled at me

"Why did you ask me here Nathan" I said getting to the point

"I'm sorry for not telling you Brooke" Nathan responded

"I know you are and I properly know Haley is sorry too, but I shouldn't have thought you changed. I should have known" I looked t him and he looked away then back at me "I just should have known"

"I have changed Brooke. I have and it's because of what Peyton did hurt and what Lucas did also hurt and then I was locked in the school with you and we weren't exactly friends, but something changed" Nathan explained

"Nathan I'm not so su-"I was cut off when Nathan suddenly kissed me. I then pulled away and looked back at him in shock "You shouldn't have done that Nate" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear, I then backed away from him.

"Brooke" He muttered

"You shouldn't have done that" I repeated looking at him "Your Lucas's brother"

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not like your dating or anything" Nathan asked

"I'm not giving my heart to another Scott brother. No now, not ever. I can't and I won't" I made clear "It hurt Nathan and I'll be damned if I'm going through that hurt again"

"But I'm different Brooke" Nathan stepped towards me and I stepped back again.

"No you're not Nate" I shook my head "If I remember rightly, you're the ass that every girl has slept with and had their hearts broken by. You're the biggest heart breaker in this school and I will not be a victim of that" I then turned round and walked away.

I left Nathan in the gym standing there walking out with my fingers on my lips. I couldn't believe he just kissed me. Yeah I liked it, but I wasn't going to show it and I weren't going to show that I liked him from the beach the other night. I was in big trouble. I was falling for Tree Hills biggest heart breaker!

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	4. The Kiss Meant Something To Me!

'**The bad guys lie to get in your bed; the good guys lie to get in your heart' – Brooke Davis **

**So here's chapter 4. I hope you like it!**

**The Kiss Meant Something To Me**

The school day came to an end. I now had cheer practice. I walked into the gym and saw Nathan running suicides with the team. Peyton, Haley and the rest of the girls were warming up waiting for me. I put down my bag and walked over to the girls.

"Okay I want to see if everyone remembers the routine I showed you last week" I said not paying attention to Haley, Peyton, Nathan or Lucas. I counted and the girls showed me what they remembered "That's good girls, but Peyton your meant o spin and kick then down and up not down kick spin and up" Peyton glared at me then spoke.

"Okay Brooke I got it" Peyton sneered

I smirked and then looked at Haley "And Haley your meant to kick spin up and down" I instructed

"Okay Brooke" Haley felt like I was picking her out on purpose, but I was just trying to get this right.

"Okay take 10 people. You god damn need it" I took a breath and went to grab my water bottle. When I turned round I saw Nathan walk up to me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Hi" He sounded and looked awkward

"Hey" I took a sip from my water bottle

"About the kiss. I just wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have done that it was a bad idea I know" Nathan confessed

"Let me guess" I put my hand on my hip and looked at him "The kiss meant nothing and you tried to tie me into your little web"

"No not at all Brooke. That kiss meant something to me. I kissed you because I wanted to, not to hurt you" Nathan told me

"See I'm stuck. I don't know if I should believe you or see through you" I admitted "I just don't know"

"Nathan Scott get your ass over here and stop flirting with Miss Davis over there" I heard whitey shout and saw everyone look at us.

Nathan looked back at whitey then back at me "Can I see you later, after practice?"

"Fine okay. Meet me out front" I agreed again

"See you then" He smiled at me then ran back to the rest of the team.

Lucas looked over when he saw Brooke and Nathan talking. He saw that Brooke had that look on her face the look that says 'I don't care' but it's really saying 'I like you'. Lucas didn't like this and knew that he had to try and do something before Nathan get's his claws into Brooke. Yeah his with Peyton, but that doesn't mean Brooke and Nathan can hook up and have rebound sex. He then hear whitey call over to them.

"Nathan Scott get your ass over here and stop flirting with Miss Davis over there" he saw Brooke smirk and he hated that.

Nathan then said something to Brooke which she agreed too and started walking back over to the team. Lucas didn't know what it was, but he was going to speak to Nathan after practice.

After finally 5 attempts the squad got the routine right. Haley got it on the 3rd time and Peyton on the 2nd. I grabbed my bag and looked around the gym, it was empty well the guys had left. Nathan must be waiting for me. I walked outside and the fresh air hit me, it was nice. Not cold, but not too hot just right. I walked to where I was meant to meet Nathan, when I heard to people talking. Nathan and Lucas.

"What's the deal with you and Brooke?" Lucas spoke first "What is your plan Nathan. You reel her in and then you break her heart?"

I then looked at Nathan. He had his hands in his pockets and smirked at Luke. I didn't know what his reply was going to be so I just listened "Luke no offence, but this is none of your business. Whatever Brooke and I do doesn't concern you" Nathan took a step towards his brother which was also my former boyfriend.

"You're a player Nathan and that is all your going to be okay. When was the last time you actually took a girl seriously or treated a girl like a princess?" Lucas spat out viciously.

I saw Nathan take in Lucas's words. I saw that he was thinking it all in his head and he was now taking in what Lucas had said "You're right Luke. There I said it okay. You happy now bro" Nathan looked upset a little and I felt bad for him "Brooke and I are just friends"

Ouch that hurt. 'Just friends' those two words hurt and I don't know why. Then I heard Lucas speak again and it caught my attention again.

"If you're just friends why did you two kiss?" Lucas asked. I was stunned that he knew "I saw you two in the gym earlier" Lucas explained when he saw Nathan's shocked face.

"It was a mistake kiss Luke. It meant nothing okay. It was a spear of moment thing" Nathan responded.

Now that killed me inside. How dare he do that to me and especially say that to Lucas my ex boyfriend. I can't believe I was going to apologise and believe his bull shit. I'm a bloody idiot.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I zoned out after what Nathan said. When I looked back at the boys and zoned back in I saw Lucas walk away and Nathan still standing there obviously waiting for me like he said he was gonna do. I walked up to Nathan and decided to act as normal as I can towards him. He turned and saw me, he smiled and I fake smiled back.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked getting to the point

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party at my beach house tonight" Nathan asked in his flirty way.

"Yeah sounds like fun" I nodded

"See you tonight then" I nodded and walked away not looking back.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	5. The Party Let's Have Fun!

**I can't breathe. There's no room with Chris's ego! – Brooke Davis**

**So here's chapter 5. I hope you like it!**

**The Party. Let's Have Fun!**

I arrived at the party, Nathan came up to me and I walked straight pass him and over to a guy at drinks. I poured myself a drink and started talking to the guy. I looked up and saw Nathan gawping at me. I smirked and leaned in and kissed the guy which I think he said his name was Bret. I then pulled away and looked up again and saw Nathan and a hurt expression on his face, so I just winked and moved into the crowd by myself. I then saw Lucas in the garden without Peyton or Haley, but with Jake and Lewis. I walked in the corner and sat on the wall. I felt cold wind hit my face out of nowhere. I don't know why I kiss that guy, but I did. It was harmless. I then saw Nathan walk into the garden and over to me. I stood up and went to walk around him.

"Brooke wait. What did I do?" I ignored him and carried on walking he then followed me and that when I could feel Lucas's eyes burn a hole in my back "Brooke stop please" I could barely hear him over the music. I opened the double doors and fled from the party. I then saw Haley walking up the path, I walked pass her and Peyton and onto the beach. I carried on walking. I could still hear Nathan calling after me. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to carry on going until I was out of sight, but he was close behind me. He called my name again "Brooke" I then stopped in my tracks and turned to him with teas threatening to fall from my eyes.

"What Nathan?" I shouted "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Why are you running from me?" He asked

"Your liar Nathan. The more you talk the more bullshit comes out of your mouth. I started believing you and now I don't know" I spat at him in anger.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" He questioned

I threw my hands in the air and sighed "I'm talking about the kiss Nathan"

"What about it?" Nathan replied "I meant what I said Brooke, the kiss meant something"

"Stop lying Nathan. The kiss meant nothing" I bellowed "If I remember correctly from earlier today you said and I quote 'it was a mistake kiss'"

"You heard me talking to Lucas?" Nathan huffed and turned away from me looking at the ocean "Brooke you don't understand"

"Oh no Nathan I understand perfectly" I said also turning to the ocean "I'm such an idiot" I muttered to myself.

"I'm a player Brooke and I'm always going to be a player. No one can change that" Nathan spoke. I looked at him and shook my head not believing what he was saying. This was a joke right "I sleep with random girls and sometimes I sleep with different guys every week Brooke. I'm not in love with you and I never will be. We will never be together and that is a fact" My anger was going to explode in a minute.

"Like I said before Nathan. I would never give my heart to another Scott boy to have it crushed again I don't think so and I would never wanna date a play boy like you Nathan Scott. Trust me when I say this is the last time I will be talking to you" I stepped to him and then turned and walked way saying "I'm done Nathan Scott"

I woke up the next day with no hangover which I was happy about because I had school. I walked through the gates and to my surprise no one was whispering behind my back and that made me feel a lot better. I walked to my locker and opened it, I then looked ahead and saw Nathan talking to Tim, he looked at me and I looked away. I wasn't going to talk to him like I said last night. I'm not going to be that girl who slept with Nathan Scott again.

Yes I said again. It was one drunken time at a famous Nathan Scott party. I was drunk and so was he and it was a mistake that no one knows about and that's the way I wanted it to stay. I was not going to make the same mistake twice and sleep with him again then I heard Theresa say Nathan hooked up with Hazel last night. I felt sick for some reason and disgusted.

"Hey Brooke" I heard Haley from behind me. I haven't spoken to her since I blow up at her the other day which I feel guilty about.

"Hi" I said turning to face her

"I wanted to apologise again Brooke for telling Lucas" Haley said, I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I forgive you Hales and I'm sorry for blowing up at you about it" I apologised back.

"Friends" She asked

"Friends" I hugged her and I was so glad we were talking again. I missed her so much.

I was annoyed and frustrated so I decided to dance it out. I went to the gym and put on my routine music. Then I started the routine. I was dancing this frustration out, I hate to, I needed to. I then heard the double doors open; I turned to the doors and saw him walk in. My eyes lit up and I felt a smile on my face.

"OMG what you doing here?" I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I came to see my one and only Brooke Davis" He out his arms around me

"But I'm in school" I said jumping from his arms again

"Yeah that doesn't matter because I transferred today" He smiled at me and I smiled back "I now go to Tree Hill High"

"Really?" I hugged him and then pulled away.

"Yep" He nodded

"Felix that is great" He then kissed me and that's when I remembered back to when we dated.

Felix and I dated back when we both lived in Beverley Hills, then I moved and we broke up. Then Felix moved to charlotte last year and we used to hook up once a week as friends and now he goes to Tree Hill High which is great and the kiss he just gave me reminded me off the time we dated.

I left the gym about an hour ago. Felix kissed me then said he had to go and see whitey about being on the basketball team. I now felt happy that he was back and in my life. No where no dating, it's just fun and that's how we like it. I walked down the hall and saw Nathan at the end of it looking back at me. I took a deep breath and started walking down to the end. I looked at him and smirked, and then he stopped me.

"You don't take long huh Brooke" Nathan whispered in m ear

"Yes the one who hooked up with Hazel last night after out confrontation" I whispered back "Like I said Nathan don't talk to me" I then pulled from his grasp and walked away.

It was cheer practice. I was in the gym again that day and lined up my girls. I looked on as the guys ran into the gym; Lucas ran in first then Nathan then Felix. He looked sexy in the raven jersey. He winked at me and I smiled. Whitey was late so the guys stood around and talked while Felix ran up to me and pulled me into him. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him "That kiss was amazing" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah not bad" I muttered back pulling away. He then done it again and this time everyone saw. He kissed me and this time it was longer then before and our lips moved this time too.

When we parted I looked around and my eyes darted straight to Nathan who stared at us mouth open in shock. I didn't know whether to smile, look away or smirk. So I done what I thought was best. I looked away.

I walked out of the gym and headed for my car. Felix and the guys had left before and some of the girls too. I was walking thinking about the kiss between me and Felix in the gym including Nathan. I walked to my car and chucked my bag into the passenger seat and went to open the door when I heard a voice speak behind me.

"Do you go round kissing every guy that passes?" He said, I turned around and shook my head at him "Because it's a bit sluttish wouldn't you say so?"

"You're rich Nate. Saying I'm sluttish. Have you looked at yourself? Like seriously" I spat back at him "You slept with Hazel the night of your party after we argued" I carried on "Now that is what you call nasty"

"I told you Brooke. I told you I can't and won't change" Nathan told me.

"And I told you not to talk to me" I opened my car door and looked back at him when he spoke again.

"Who's the guy anyway? Your boyfriend" Nathan asked

I laughed and shook my head looking way from him for a second then grab his glaze with my eyes "I don't have a boyfriend and I don't want one. His just my friend" I replied.

"Yeah because friends kiss on the lips more than 3 seconds" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah well what's it to you anyway?" I question now getting into my car and turning the ignition on.

"Brooke I lied" Nathan shocked me.

"I wanted to be your friend Nathan, but you treated me like n idiot" I spoke up "I have to go" and with me saying that I put my car into gear and drove out of the school parking lot and home.

Lucas was also one of the guys that saw me kissing Felix in the gym today. I didn't expect Felix to kiss; well okay yeah I did, but not in front of everyone. Not in the gym and not again today. I got home after Nathan literally attacked me about kissing Felix when it was Felix who kissed me and anyway why did he care. Well okay yeah I know why he cared and he showed me when he told me 'He lied' I know what that meant, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump in his arms and forget everything. I was willing to be his friend and I was willing to let my feelings for him go. He had sex with Hazel at the party. Then I heard the door bell ring and rushed to the door, to see who it was. I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see who it was.

"What you doing here?" I asked walking into my kitchen; he walked in after me and shut the door.

"I came to see you" Lucas replied.

I grabbed a diet coke and turned to him "Why Luke?"

"Who Felix to you?" He asked getting to the point

"Just a friend" I answered truthfully

"Yeah because it looked that way when you two were kissing your faces off" Lucas mocked using his hand expressions.

"For god sake. How many times? Where just friends who kiss and flirt a little. There is no harm in that and anyway you should care Luke" I wanted to seriously punch his face off.

"I still care about you Brooke" Lucas's voice lowered

"Well you didn't when we were together, so why now?" I spat back in anger.

"I did Brooke and I know you hate me, but please say you'll forgive me" Lucas looked up at me and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"No you didn't because you cheated on me with my bestfriend and no I will not forgive. Not now, not ever" I told him "Now get out"

"Brooke please" Lucas pleaded

"Go to hell Luke and take your back stabbing two-face bitch of a girlfriend with you" I said opening the door and waiting for Lucas to leave.

And then he left, I shut the door behind him and sighed.

I was sitting in my room reading a magazine while lying on my bed. I couldn't believe both Scott brothers think they can get up in all my business when one of them cheated on me with my bestfriend and the other one I tried to be friends with, but pushed me away. I then heard the door bell ring again. It better not be Lucas or Nathan because o will literally kick both their asses into next week. I put down my magazine and walked down the hall way to the door. I opened it and to my surprise stood Felix. He smiled at me and I relaxed a little.

"Hi" he said looking at me with the smile still on his face.

"Hey" I responded "Come in" I moved out the way and he walked in. I then shut the door "What a drink or something?" I asked. He shook his head and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry bout kissing you in front of everyone earlier" He started talking again "It's just that you was there and I wanted to kiss you so bad and then I was looking at your lips and it just happened" Felix explained "I'm so sorry" He repeated.

"It's cool Felix, calm down" I replied "No harm done"

"You didn't mind?" Felix questioned

"Well it was in front of everyone, but I didn't really care" I started "But I'm sorry Felix that can't happen again"

"Oh" Felix sounded disappointed

"I'm sorry" I repeated "I'm just on a break from guys at the moment and I think I like someone, but I'm not sure"

"Nathan right" Felix asked

I nodded "But it's complicated"

"Well I'm sorry about that too Brooke. I hope everything goes good for you and if not I'll always be here" Felix smiled then hugged me tight.

"Thanks Felix" I hugged him back and then he left and I went back to my magazine.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	6. It's Complicated

I love writing this story more and more every time I write. I'm so glad for the reviews I get they brighten my day and motivate me to carry on. I just wished more people would review and read it, but I guess not every loves the idea of it. Anyway her's chapter 6. I hope you like it.

**It's complicated **

I walked down the corridor with Haley by my side. Haven't seen her since we made up, she's been spending a lot of time with Peyton Sawyer, the girl who is my former bestfriend and who I now hate. I can't blame Haley for hanging with her since she is Lucas's girlfriend. I saw Nathan standing at his locker and I walked up to him without thinking. I just stood there when I got to him, not saying anything. He then looked at me and I still didn't know what to say. He spoke first "Hey Brooke"

"Hi" I responded "Can we talk?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me again?" Nathan replied

"Yeah I know" I answered "But I can't help, but think of you Nathan and it kills me for the simple fact I like you" I couldn't believe what I had just said. I confessed that I liked Nathan Scott. Bad Boy Scott of Tree Hill.

"Brooke..." Nathan started. I just stood there waiting for him to either pick me up or shut me down "I'm sorry"

My face dropped and I wanted to be swallowed hole. I had just confessed that I like him and he says his sorry. OMG this is embarrassing. I looked at him in shock and he looked away then back at me. I could feel Haley's eyes still on me and I wanted to turned around and run away, away from Nathan and hibernate in my bed room until college, but I didn't I stayed where I was like I was stuck on the spot, held the tears back and fake smiled "It's okay Nate"

He shook his head "No it isn't. I just..."

"Its okay" I cut him off lying. It wasn't okay. It definitely is not okay.

"I'm Nathan Scott Brooke and that means something. It means I'm messed up and I'm a player and I don't care about anyone, but myself." Nathan ranted "I have a reputation to uphold"

I looked back at him in disgust. This was about his bloody reputation. Yeah well I have one of those too and I had to uphold it too. That was just a excuse he was bloody well using. I shook my head then finally spoke "You're lying Nate. You do care about other people. You care about me and I can see it and you show it even though you never notice" I responded "If you didn't care then why get jealous every time I speak to another guy"

"Brooke I have to go" Nathan didn't answer my question, he just shut his locker and circled me; I turned and watched him go. I couldn't believe he did that too me. Right there and then. He left me. Nathan left me just standing there like an idiot. I was an idiot because I liked Nathan Scott.

I walked into the gym and stood there looking up at the hoops. I didn't know why I came here, but I come here every time I feel angry, alone or confused. I then sat on the bleachers. I was so mad that Nathan left me there standing like an idiot and then I was also mad at myself for liking him, I think I started falling for him and I just made a fool of myself. I grunted and put my fingers through my hair. How dare he do that to me? Why would he do that to me? I then heard the double doors of the gym open. Instead of me looking to see who it was; I kept my hands over my face. I then heard a familiar voice say my name "Brooke" brought my head up to look at her. She walked my way and sat on the bleacher next to me.

"Peyton" I whispered "What you doing here?"

"I saw you come in here and I thought I'd come see if you was okay" Peyton replied. I smiled and looked at her "So you okay Brooke?"

"No not really" I confessed "I should have known Peyt. After what he did when he was with you, I should have known it wouldn't work"

"Wait, what you talking about Brooke?" Peyton asked confused "Do you mean Nathan?"

I nodded my head and then put my fingers through my hair again "I confessed that I liked him and then he shut me down and walked away" I don't know why I was telling her this, but a part of me wanted to talk to her. She was my bestfriend once upon a time.

"Oh Brooke" Peyton brought me into a hug. I was going to pull away, but I didn't want to, it just felt safe again like old times. I wanted to hug her so I did "He likes you, you know" I then pulled way and looked at her.

"How do you know that Peyton because from the expression he has been giving me I don't know" I told Peyton.

"He does Brooke" Peyton sounded convinced "He kept talking about you last period"

"Really Peyt because if that's so then why is being like this" I responded

"He is trying to be what he thinks he should be. He is trying to obtain his reputation he thinks he needs" I listened to Peyton and then realised she was telling the truth.

"Thanks Peyt" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Haley and I met at lunch with Peyton, which was strange, but I missed Peyton and even though we never said sorry verbally we both knew we were very sorry. We sat at our table we used to sit at when were friends before and started talking like nothing happened between us. Peyton saw Nathan walking pass us and behind me, she kicked me lightly under the table and I look at her, she nodded and I turned around to where she was nodding at. I stood up in front of him "Hi" I spoke first not knowing what to say next.

"Hi" Nathan responded "Brooke about earlier... I'm sorry for just leaving you there, but I didn't know what to say"

"But you couldn't stop talking about me in the lesson you run off to" I smiled at him.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Nathan asked feeling embarrassed

"Peyton told me" I responded

"Fine Brooke, you win" Nathan snapped at me. I felt a little weird now.

"Win what?" I questioned confused

"I like you okay and I can't stop thinking of you and I miss talking to you and I wanted to kiss you earlier, but I thought if I shot you down and walked away to class I wouldn't think of you, but I did and I couldn't help it" Nathan confessed. I looked up at him and before I knew it my lips crashed onto his and my arms went round his neck and our lips moved together.

I pulled away for air and looked up at his smiling face "Your lips taste awesome" I whispered.

"Your lips tastes like cherry" He muttered "I like cherry"

"And I like you" I replied

"Of course you do every girl likes a bit of the Scott" He responded. I hit him on the arm.

"Don't test me Scott because I will kick your ass" I joked

"I'll like to see you try Davis" Nathan picked me up and I must admit I felt safe in his arms "You gonna kiss me again or look cute as usual?"

"Kiss you, I don't think I will" I shook my head, but Nathan leaned in and kissed me anyway. It was a nice, long, sweet kiss. I liked being kissed by Nathan Scott. He is a good kisser and damn sexy.

I had just been kissing Nathan Scott. The Nathan Scott. I couldn't believe it, any of it. I walked up to my car and decided that I would skip going to the library and head home. I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned round and saw her standing behind me smirking like she knew everything or something like that. I crossed my hands over my chest. She walked closer, but there was still a gap between us. Then she opened her mouth and I waited for her to say something "Stay away from Nathan" I was shocked. I didn't know what to say so I let her carry on "His my boyfriend, stay away from him"

"Nathan doesn't commit with anyone Kayla, let alone you" I didn't know what to say, so I just made something up in my head and then it came out.

"I saw you kiss him and then I saw him kiss you the second time Brooke. Don't play dumb with me" Kayla stepped closer

"Yeah that happened, so what?" I uncrossed my arms and glared at her

"I'm his girlfriend Brooke. I'm the one his screwing. I'm the one that got him to finally commit to someone. It was me, not you. Me "Those words rung in my ear. _'I'm the one that got him to finally commit to someone. It was me, not you. Me'. _Was she being serious, was she and Nathan dating even though Nathan pushed me away all the time.

"You're lying" I spat out "You're a liar"

"If you think I'm lying why don't you go ask him yourself. Ask him Brooke" She smirked.

"He kissed me Kayla" I looked at her not wanting her to see the hurt in me.

"Yeah I saw" Kayla nodded "Back off Brooke"

"How long you been dating" I asked

"Since yesterday" I circled her and went to the gym where I knew Nathan would be. He should have been finishing practice by now.

I passed both Peyton and Haley when I walked into the school. I headed for the gym, they tried to stop me, but I carried on walking as I felt them following me. I was so mad, but I wanted answers, I wanted to know why Nathan kissed me after I kissed him knowing he had a girlfriend and not telling me. I wanted to know why he asked her to be his girlfriend when I have been literally been throwing myself at him. I wanted to know why he pushed me away so much. An hour ago I was happy and now I'm mad as hell.

I walked into the gym, I saw Nathan in a group talking and laughing. The double doors slammed behind me and whoever was following me. Nathan and the rest of the guys turned and looked at me. I saw Nathan smile and I wanted to just jump in his arms, but then I remembered why I was there. I stopped when I got to him and put my hand on my hip and looked up at him not impressed at all.

"Why Kayla?" I asked. I felt all eyes on us, but I didn't care "I said why Kayla?"

Nathan looked at me like I had two heads, his smile faded and I then saw the look I so wished I never saw "She's yesterday news Brooke" Nathan replied. I shook my head and then looked back up at him.

"You didn't answer my question" I told him "Why Kayla?" I asked again

"Where not together Brooke, Kayla and I" Nathan told me and my face relaxed a bit, why was I acting like that? I asked myself "We just hung out like usual"

"Maybe you should tell her that because she just told me to back off from you and that you and her are dating and have been since yesterday" Nathan looked away from me for a moment and my heart stopped waiting to hear what he was going to say next.

"I am not dating her Brooke. She is not my girlfriend" Nathan pulled me into a hug and instead of me pushing him away I embraced myself into him.

"I think you should tell her that Nate" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"I will" Nathan squeezed "I promised" I pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him.

"You're not lying to me are you?" I questioned

He shook his head and smiled "Not to you baby" I smiled and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips when the double door opened and I heard her voice shouting.

"I told you to back the fuck off Brooke" Kayla stalked up to us shouting.

"And I told you that you're a dirty little liar" I responded

"I told you his my boyfriend" Kayla walked to Nathan "Tell her Nate" Kayla looked at Nathan and Nathan sighed.

"I'm not your boyfriend Kayla and I never was. Just because we hung out a couple of times, does not mean I'm your boyfriend" Nathan turned to a teary eyed Kayla.

"Whatever Nathan, if you want to be with this slutty skanky bitch then fine" Kayla circled us and walked out of the gym.

Nathan turned to me and went to pull me into a hug when I pulled away. I shook my head "I'm going home" I walked towards the gym doors when I heard his voice again.

"I'll come by later" Nathan shouted at me

"Okay" I bellowed back as I left the gym.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	7. So you keep saying!

I love writing this story more and more every time I write. I'm so glad for the reviews I get they brighten my day and motivate me to carry on. I just wished more people would review and read it, but I guess not every loves the idea of it. Anyway her's chapter 6. I hope you like it.

**So you keep saying. **

I drove home and to my surprise I saw Lucas sitting on my door step. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shut my car door and headed up my drive way. He stood up when he saw me coming. I noticed he wasn't in the gym when I spoke to Nathan and I was glad, but why is he on my door step. I stopped when I reached him. He stepped closer to me and I circled him "What you doing here Luke?" I asked putting my key into the lock.

"Peyton and I broke up" Lucas told me. I turned and looked at him in shock. Peyton hadn't said anything to me earlier.

"And why's that?" I asked not really caring even if Peyton and I made up kinda.

"She thinks I still love you" Lucas replied. I then turned to him fully "She thinks I still want you"

"Have you told her that she's wrong?" I questioned "Have you told her that where over for good and that you love her and not me?"

He shook his head and I stepped back "Why not Luke? Why haven't you told her?"

"Because she didn't let me, she blames me" Lucas spat out

"What does she blame you for?" I was confused now

"She cheated on me with Jake" I stood there in disbelieve. What the hell is he talking about? "I saw them Brooke, I saw them" he finished

"No you're lying just like you always do. You lie and expect me to believe you. Peyton wouldn't cheat on you" I shook my head "She loves you"

"Well she did" I turned back to my door and opened it "She did"

"Go home Luke. Go home and talk to Peyton. I'm sure you can sort it out" I stepped into my house when I heard him again.

"You kissed Nathan" Lucas went off the topic and stuck to one I knew he would at some point.

I stepped back out of my house and turned back to him and shrugged "So what, I kissed him and he kissed me big deal"

"He doesn't deserve you Brooke" Lucas kept saying this, but I shrugged it off "He'll hurt you"

"Just like you did" I replied "Just like you ripped my heart from my body. Just like you killed me inside and out. Just like you did the moment you and Peyton locked lips"

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said once again

"So you keep saying" I sighed

"Brooke-"I cut him off before he could say anymore

"I'm tired and Nathan is coming by later. You should go home Luke. Go and talk to Peyton, go sort this out" I stepped back into my house and this time I shut the door behind me.

I sat in my room thinking about everything that has happened over the past weeks. Nathan and I getting locked in the school together. Me developing feelings for him. Nathan kissing me. Nathan telling Lucas it was a mistake. Me kissing Nathan and him kissing me back. It was all happening to fast. I then looked at the wall above my mirror and smiled. There was picture of all of us when we were all once friends, long before Nathan and Peyton started dating and me and Lucas. Long before Nathan turned into an ass. I think we were in 5th grade or something. I then heard the door bell ring. I ran down and opened it.

"Hi" He said smiling at me.

"Hey" I responded smiling back.

We stood there for a couple of minutes. I don't know what it was, but if felt kinda awkward then Nathan spoke "About Kayla Brooke" I looked at him, not saying anything. I didn't know what to day "She meant nothing to me, but" then he stopped.

"-But what?" I asked

"But you mean something to me Brooke. Ever since I kissed you the first time and then I said it didn't mean anything, well I lied because it did. It meant I was in trouble because I was falling bad, I was falling for you" I looked at him and smiled. His falling for me "When I kissed you back earlier it was because I wanted to and I had to and I needed to, not because it was forced Brooke"

"Nathan" I mumbled. I grabbed his jumper and pulled him inside shutting the door behind us and then I pushed him up against the door and crashed my lips to his, when I pulled away he smiled "I think I'm falling for you too" I whispered, he then kissed me again and I led him to my room.

Haley was with Lucas at the river court. Lucas had told Haley what Peyton had done, but Haley never judged Peyton because of what Peyton and Luke did to Brooke. Haley sat on the bench and watched as Lucas took three throws one after the other. Not one of them said anything and they have been there for an hour. There was just silence and then Haley decided to break the silence "Luke have you talked to her?"

Lucas stopped and looked at Haley; he shook his head and then carried on throwing the ball through the net "I went and saw Brooke though"

Haley looked at Lucas and walked over to him; Lucas stopped and turned to Haley, knowing she was going to say something about it to him.

"What did you do that for?" Haley questioned not impressed

"Because Brooke and Nathan are getting close and his going to hurt her Haley. I know what his like" Lucas just to justify his actions.

"Just like you hurt her Luke" Haley put her hands on her hips "When are you gonna get it, you hurt her Luke and you have no right to get up in her business anymore"

"I know what he does Haley; he screws girls and then throws them to the side" Lucas responded "That's what he does and he won't change for no one"

"You screwed her over Luke. No one else, but you with her bestfriend" Haley was mad now "So leave her alone okay. You're my bestfriend Luke, but Brooke is a close friend of mine"

Lucas didn't say anything and then a familiar voice came from behind them "Haley's right, you screwed her over, with me so leave her alone Luke" they turned around and Lucas was shocked at who it was.

"Just like you screwed me over with my bestfriend" Lucas threw the ball and headed towards the person.

"It's not nice being cheated on his it Luke" Peyton asked slyly

"I wouldn't say it was" Lucas replied. Haley just stood there saying nothing.

"Yeah didn't think so" Peyton stopped when she was in view.

"Why'd you do it Peyt?" Lucas questioned

"To show you what it's like" Peyton answered

"You don't love me do you? This was your plan the whole time wasn't it" Lucas said.

"No your wrong there Luke. I do love you more than anything, but you have treated me like absolute shit ever since you found out Brooke and Nathan got locked in school. We were good and happy and then you changed, everything did. You don't spend time with me anymore, you lie about where you're going and you ignore my calls" Peyton revealed

Lucas walked over to Peyton and stopped in front of her "I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to do those things. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

Peyton smiled and leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips "I love you to Lucas Eugene Scott"

I lay in bed next to Nathan. He looked down at me and smiled. I was wondering what this was and where it was gonna go. Nathan and I haven't officially labelled what we were or what was going too happened. We haven't really said we were a couple; we just kissed and ended up in bed next to each other. I wanted to ask Nathan was going on between us, but I didn't want the moment to die and besides, it's not like we have to label the relationship right now, so I decided to bring it up anyway. I sat up and pulled more cover round my body.

"Nathan" I said

"Yeah" He replied smiling at me.

"What is this?" I asked

"What is what Brooke?" He questioned

"What are we, like we haven't labelled it" I responded

"What do you want it to be?" He asked me. I thought to myself that I didn't want to get hurt again, so I guess this would be okay if we were just friends with benefits. Yeah that would be so much better, let's see how he really feels about me.

"I was thinking maybe I rushed all this too fast" I told him

He looked at me hurt like I just stabbed him "What you saying?" Nathan got up from the bed and started getting dressed.

"I was just saying that maybe we should just do a no string attached thing for now and then see how that goes" I suggested waiting for his response.

He looked at me and I could see more hurt come upon his face. His eyes burned into my soul and I knew he hated that idea, but I didn't know what else to do or say. I just needed to feel safe and feel that I won't get hurt any time soon. Nathan shook his head and I didn't know if he was saying he didn't want that or if he was just angry at me now "Well Nathan" I spoke up wanting the silence to stop.

"Yeah okay that's fine with me" Nathan agreed and that hurt me, it really did. He must not like me like I thought he did. I had tears burning my eyes, but I wouldn't let them out. Nathan didn't look at me when he said it; he got his shoes on and walked to the door.

"Where you going Nate?" I asked worried a little.

"Home" He replied.

Why was he going home? I didn't say he had t leave. I want him to stay. I want him so bad, but I'm scared. That's all. I'm just too damn scared and I hate it because I'm going to lose him and I can feel that even if he agreed to just fuck me when we both want it and then stay friends until the next time.

"Why?" I asked getting on my knees on my bed and looking at him. He now wouldn't look at me and I felt the coldness from him.

"Because that's the rule" Nathan responded finally turning to me

"What rule?" I was confused now

"You said you want to be no strings attached Brooke. That means I fuck you and then I piss of home or to some other girl if I wanted to" Nathan looked at me and I saw he didn't want to go, he wanted to be with me and I knew it. Why doesn't he fight and say so?

"Nathan why don't you tell me what you really wanna say and stop holding back" I said really frustrated.

"Fine" Nathan walked to me and looked me in the eye "I don't want friends with benefits Brooke. I want us"

"Nathan I-I" Nathan cut Brooke of by crashing his lips into hers, she pulled away looking back at Nathan "Nathan" Brooke whispered his name and then touched her lips.

"Yes Brooke" He muttered smiling at me.

"I don't know what you want from me, but this it is just too much" I told him, tears still burning my eyes threatening to come down at any moment.

"Brooke please don't push me way" Nathan pleaded "Just give us a chance, please"

I nodded slowly without saying anything. I didn't know how this was going to go, but I'll give it a chance I thought to myself.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	8. The Project

So here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it.

**The project**

So Nathan and I have been dating for 14 hours and 15 minutes. Nathan left hours before that because we have school and I needed to think and try and sleep. I got 6 hours sleep and then I was up. I wanted to be Nathan's girlfriend and now I am his girlfriend, but I just don't know if that is the best for both of us. I get that were both rich and both our parents suck and were both the most popular at school and everyone expected us to date long before him and Peyton had.

Yeah I have strong feelings for him and stuff, but I also had strong feelings for Lucas and look where that got me. I fell in love with the guy and he goes and breaks my heart by cheating on me with my bestfriend. Then I get locked in the school with Nathan and here we are officially dating. My phone beeped. It was a facebook notification, I pressed on it and to my surprise it was an invitation to a relationship with Nathan. Wow he had already changed his status to in a relationship with me. I accepted it and then went on the actual facebook and there it was _Nathan Scott is in a relationship with Brooke Davis. _That was it; everyone will now know that Nathan and I are actually dating. That's just great I thought to myself as I headed for a shower.

I was just pulling into the student car park. I haven't heard or seen Nathan since we had sex yesterday and I agreed to give us a chance. I got out my car and grabbed my bag, flung it over my shoulder and headed to my locker. When I got there I saw Haley walking my way with Peyton and Lucas. Peyton and I are now friends, but Lucas is still bitter towards the whole Nathan hitting on me thing, but now it's gonna be worse since Nathan and I are now dating. I smiled at them when they stopped in front of my locker.

"Hey Brooke" Haley greeted me first

"Hey B Davis" Peyton was next and Lucas said nothing.

"So I saw Nathan updated his status this morning" Haley smiled.

Yeah Haley and I still live together, but Haley has been helping Peyton with homework, so she has been spending a lot of time at Peyton's house.

"Yeah so did I" Peyton also smiled

"What's with that anyway Brooke" And there it was. Lucas digging at Nathan and I being together. Wow it does sound weird. Nathan and I being together.

"Nathan and I got together yesterday" I clarified it to them "Were officially dating as it states on facebook"

"I can't believe your dating that jerk after I told you to stay away from him" Lucas shook his head at me and I huffed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Luke, telling me who I can and cannot date. You're not my friend or boyfriend, so back the fuck off" then I saw Nathan walking my way.

"Hey girlfriend" Nathan put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head

"Hey boyfriend" I responded looking at Lucas still.

"I'm outta here" Lucas said walking away.

"Yeah I've got to go to the tutor centre" Haley hugged me then headed off "Bye guys"

"Bye Hales" we chorused

Peyton went shortly after that and it just left Nathan and me at my locker.

Lucas was sitting on the bench in the quad. He just sat there doing nothing. Peyton walked up behind him and sat next to him. She didn't say anything and then the silence became awkward which was strange so she spoke first "What's your problem Luke?"

"Why him Peyt?" Lucas asked "Why did she have to pick him out of all people?"

"You can't help who you fall for Luke" Peyton replied "Look at me and you. We fell for each other and hurt a lot of people on the way"

"I know Peyt, but his my brother. His hurt a lot of girls" Lucas stated "Yeah Brooke and I are not exactly on good terms like you and her are, but I still care for her regardless of what she thinks of me"

"Brooke and I made up Luke because we talked and everything. You and she are on bad terms because of you, not her" Peyton explained to him "You just won't let her be happy with him and that is why you're fighting with her Lucas and you need to stop it"

Lucas nodded "I know Peyt, but I can't, but help think he will hurt her"

"I don't think anyone can hurt her as much as we did. We broke her and Nathan brought her back to being happy Lucas. I think you should learn to butt out and leave her to it. She's a big girl now and she makes her own choices" Peyton patted her boyfriend on the back and then stood up "Just let her make her own choices and talk to her Luke"

Lucas watched Peyton walk away. He knew she was right. He sat there for a little longer thinking about everything and how Peyton made him happy and if Nathan makes Brooke happy then to leave them too it and just make up with them both, just like Peyton had.

Nathan had walked me to class, we were in the same class and everything, but I liked walking hand in hand with Nathan. He made me feel safe and I haven't felt like that since Lucas. When we got to class Lucas and Peyton where up the back like normal, Haley was in the middle talking to Felix which I didn't mind at all. Nathan walked me to my seat which was in front of his. I kissed him then sat down as Mrs Hopkins walked in.

"Right class, today I will be setting you a project you need to do on the country you pick out of the hat" I hated working on projects, but this one sounded fun "I will assign you partners and you 2 weeks to complete this project. At the end of the 2 weeks one by one each couple will show the class what they have come up with"

'Great' I sighed. I'll have a partner to do this with. 'Fanbloodytastic' I muttered to myself. Then I listened as Mrs Hopkins announced the pairs.

"Okay... So Felix your with Haley" Mrs Hopkins started "Pick a country" Felix let Haley put her hand in the hand and she picked out France.

"We have France" Haley told the class "I love that country" Haley whispered to Felix

"We should do well then" Felix joked. Haley laughed and then Mrs. Hopkins spoke again.

"Brooke and Lucas" I sighed knowing that was who I was going to get. I turned and looked up at Lucas and rolled my eyes 'Great' I mouthed. Mrs. Hopkins came to me and I out my hand in the hat and pick out Spain.

"Spain" I told everyone looking at Lucas again then turning back to the front. I then felt Nathan's breathe on my skin.

"That should be fun" He whispered. I didn't reply, I just listened to hear who Nathan was gonna be paired with.

"Nathan and Hazel" I was not happy when that name came from Mrs. Hopkins lips. Seriously he got paired with that skank who he slept with at the party that time. This day had just got worse for me. First Lucas walks off pissed again because Nathan and I are dating, then I get paired with him and now Nathan is paired with that skank Hazel. Nathan could see me tense up, but he took the country out of the hat anyway and looked at it.

"We have Jamaica" Nathan called out, Hazel turned round and winked at Nathan. I saw that, I saw that bitch wink at him like they were going to hook up or something. Now I was extra pissed. I want this project over and done with. The fun has now gone from this project. I wanted out. Why couldn't it be Peyton I sighed? I wouldn't have minded then. Then I listened for the other names and the Peyton's name which was last.

"Peyton and Jake" Mrs. Hopkins spoke that last pairing. I looked pass Nathan and saw Lucas tense up and then I saw Peyton not looking happy at that decision either. Peyton put her hand in the hat anyway and pulled out the last piece of paper.

"We have Greece" Peyton called out

"Right, so now everyone knows what country they have, I would like you too find out everything you know and if you can maybe make a dish from the country you have so we could try it" Mrs. Hopkins explained. I wrote it down and then bell went. I was the first one out the class room door not waiting for Nathan; I just headed for my locker.

Haley was walking down the corridor with Felix. He kind of liked Haley, but Haley didn't know that. Felix stopped at Haley's locker and smiled at her. They stood there for a few minutes before Felix saw Brooke at her locker. He smiled at her and she waved at him. Felix slowly got over Brooke and Brooke liked that because that way they could move on to different people.

"What you doing after school?" Felix asked a smiling Haley.

"Nothing, I was gonna study. Brooke and Nathan had plans at the apartment so I don't know" Haley replied

"Fancy getting something to eat with me?" Felix asked

"Yeah sure" Haley nodded then by her surprise Felix leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Haley pulled away and just looked up at him.

"What's up?" Felix questioned Haley's stare.

"I don't want to be you're rebound because Brooke is dating Nathan now" Haley muttered "Been there, hated that" Haley turned to her locker.

"You're not a rebound Haley. I'm over Brooke" Felix assured her "I promise" Haley smiled and then kissed Felix again "See you later James"

Felix walked away and Haley couldn't help, but smile.

Nathan could see that I was angry when I left the class room because normally I would wait for him, but I didn't. I just walked to my locker and stood there putting my books in my locker. I heard footsteps walking my way. I turned and saw Nathan standing beside me. I said nothing. I just turned away from him and started walking again.

"Brooke I didn't plan for her to be my partner" Nathan spoke first

"Well I didn't see you disagreeing either" I responded

"I didn't see you disagreeing with being partnered with Lucas" Nathan retreated. I looked at him, thinking why that was a problem. It's not like I slept with Lucas after we broke up like he slept with Hazel after our fight.

"Why would that be a problem" I questioned "It's not like I fucked him after we broke up Nathan"

"I said I was sorry Brooke, what else do you want me to say?" He asked

"Forget it" I replied shutting my locker "I'm going to the library to start this project the less I do with Lucas the better" I circled round him.

"Brooke don't run off" Nathan turned to face the way I was walking

"Oh why don't you go find that dirty little skank and start your project" I barked at him "Just don't fuck her while doing it"

"Brooke don't be like this" Nathan pleaded

"Whatever Nate" I turned round and walked to the library.

Peyton and Lucas walked into the quad and by the bench they sat at earlier. They haven't said a word since they were paired for the stupid project. Lucas didn't care he was paired with Brooke because then he could talk to her, but he was pissed with Peyton and Jake being paired together since Peyton cheated on him with Jake and everything. Peyton didn't know what to say so she said noting and Lucas just sighed.

"I wouldn't have cared if you was paired with Nathan at least I know you wont fuck him" Lucas spoke suddenly.

"Luke don't please" Peyton begged when she looked at him.

"What Peyt, don't like hearing it. Well it's what you done with him Jake" Lucas nodded at Jake walking pass the car park.

"I love you Luke" Peyton said

"Yeah I know you do and I love you too, just try and think about that this round okay Peyt" Lucas responded

Peyton nodded and then she leaned in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	9. You did it twice!

So here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it.

**You did it twice!**

Lunch was over and so was my time in the library since I had cheer practice then free period which I was gonna go home in. I packed up my things in the library and walked to the gym. I haven't spoke or seen Nathan since our argument and right now I didn't even care. I was just pissed off and couldn't wait for the day to bloody end. I walked into the gym in my sweat pants and tank top. I put my bag down on the bleacher and looked around the gym, my eyes stopped when I saw Nathan and Hazel talking by the bag of balls. I just caught Nathan's eyes when I looked away.

I gathered my squad and that's when Hazel ran back to the group. I looked at her and gave her a dirty look. I should really call the practice off, but we were all there now so there was no point.

"Right firstly I'm not in the best of moods so piss me off and expect your head to be bitten off and secondly we have a cheer competition next month so we better start working hard if where gonna beat the Bear Creek Warriors" I explained to the girls "So get in your positions and show me what you've got. I'll call out the steps so you don't get lost"

The girls got into their positions and I stood in front of them "Ready"

"Ready" The girls chorused

"Go" I shouted "Right, left, up, down. Turned two three four, up two three four. Down again, stay there for three seconds then up jump turn" I instructed. The girls done a great job "Twist left, jump, and turn right. Down, up, turn two three four. Then Haley hickey, Peyton flip, Hazel split and then I jump up and flip then down" I clapped and the girls smiled.

"Did we get it right this time?" Haley asked

I nodded and the girls jumped up and down squealing "Yes girls you sure did, you did great" I was still in a bad mood, but they did well "Take 10 girls"

I walked out the gym to head for the toilet when I heard the gym doors open and heard someone follow me. I turned round and saw Hazel walking behind me. I stopped and looked at her, she also stopped and smirked "How's it feel knowing Nathan and I hooked up seconds after you and him had a fight at his beach house and then again hours before Kayla claimed he was her boyfriend before you kissed him that time?" Hazel asked. I stood there not saying anything. It was bad enough knowing he fucked her once, but twice now that was fucking crazy.

"What are you saying Hazel" I said fed up of all this shit and nonsense

"I'm saying that I can click my fingers and Nathan would be in my bed. I could call him and he would be there within minutes Brooke. So why don't you leave me and Nathan too it break it off with him" Hazel replied smirking at me. I wanted to just slap that smirk off her damn face, but I was cheer captain so I couldn't.

"What were you talking about as I walked in the gym?" I asked ignoring her other comments.

"He called me over asking about the project and how we were going to do it" Hazel answered "I mean the project not me" Hazel said as she laughed at the last part.

"Whatever Hazel, why don't you get your skimpy ass in that gym while I go to the toilet before I beat your ass out of here just to mark my place in this god damn school, because I will Hazel" Hazel looked at me and I was being serious. She flipped her hair and walked back into the gym while I went to the toilet.

Peyton sat on the bleachers talking to Haley about the pairing that was called out in class earlier that day. Haley was happy with her partner and so Peyton because her and Jake where friends, but she was explaining to Haley the effect it had on Lucas. Then Jake walked over to Peyton and stood in front of her. Lucas looked over when Coach Durham gave those 10 minutes too.

"Hey Peyt" Jake spoke

"Hi Jake" Peyton said looking up at him

"So about the project. Should I come round yours so we can come up with idea for out project?" Jake asked

Peyton looked at Lucas and could see him tense, but she had to do well on this project so she just nodded "Yeah okay. After school" Peyton replied

"Cool" Jake smiled at her "See you then Peyt"

Jake ran back to the other side of the gym and back to Felix.

I walked back into the gym and was even angrier them when I left. Hazel had pissed me off big time and I wasn't in the mood to continue cheer practice. I could feel Nathan's eyes on me and I turned just so he could see I was pissed. He motioned to run over, but I shook my head. I grabbed my bag and walked over to him instead. All eyes were on us now just like always. I put my bag down and looked up at him "Twice Nathan"

He looked at me like I was talking some different language "What you on bout Brooke?"

"Twice Nathan" I repeated "You and her are welcome to each other" I went to turned around when Nathan stopped me and turned me to face him again.

"Brooke are you dumping me?" Nathan asked confused

"For you not being a blond you catch on pretty slow Nate" I responded turning to walk out.

"Brooke I don't understand what's going on. First you're mad because I got partnered with Hazel and now you're dumping because..." Nathan stated. I stopped and turned to him.

"Are you fucking stupid Nathan" I implied "You slept with that skanky bitch twice. Not once, but twice and you never told me about it. I bet every other fucker knew about it though" I looked around the gym and shook my head sighing "Yeah that's what I fucking well thought" I was in disbelieve that Haley knew and she didn't say anything. I can't trust anyone these days "You're just so unbelievable, all of you fuckers are" I shook my head again walking pass everyone to get to the double doors at the other end of the gym "Fuck you all. Cheer practice is cancelled until further notice. I'm outta here" I then left the gym with not a care in the world.

Nathan stood in the gym in shock. He didn't know what just happened. All he figured out was that Brooke dumped him and she found about him sleeping with Hazel twice and everyone knowing expect her. He was falling for that girl and she just walked out on him and he was scared hoping and praying no for good because he now realised how much he needed her and how much she made him feel happy. Nathan looked to Tim and sighed "I didn't think it was problem, it's not like we where dating or anything" Tim patted Nathan on the shoulder then took a sip of his water.

"Just talk to her man" Jake requested

"Yeah talk to her, but let her calm down first. If I know Brooke. She'll properly go to her room and hibernate until tomorrow and then when she's calm take that as your chance and talk to her. I'm sure she'll listen then" Lucas told Nathan. Yeah he hated the idea of his half brother and ex girlfriend being together, but he was over that slightly and didn't want them to end over something stupid like this.

"Thanks Luke" Nathan bumped fist with Lucas and then headed out of the gym as it was becoming empty now.

"No probs Nate" Lucas replied following Nathan out the gym.

I got to the apartment and locked myself in my room before Haley got home and tried to talk her skinny ass out of this situation. I slammed the door shut and walked over to my bed. I flung my bag on the chair and flopped on my bed hitting the pillow for my head. I laid there for a moment before I got up and grabbed my laptop and signing into MSN and facebook. I logged in on facebook first and saw Nathan's status update. I stared at it for a while _'I really messed up, but I think I'm falling for her'_ I smiled at the thought of Nathan Scott actually falling for me. I then signed into MSN and to me not being surprised I saw Nathan also logged in. I was tempted to message him first, but then I thought back to our situation in the gym about an hour ago and decided not to. I was now calm. I heard the front door open then shut and heard Haley talking on the phone.

I should have told her, me being her bestfriend and all

I couldn't hear the other voice on the phone just Haley.

_I know Peyton, but she really likes him and for him to know that and sleep with Hazel the second time was out of order and I should have told her_

Oh she was talking to Peyton the other so call friend of mine. I shook my head turning back to my laptop and updating my facebook status _'Is so pissed off. I really wish someone told me'_ I pressed up date then listened back to what Haley was saying.

She's in her room by the looks of it and knowing Brooke she properly won't come out until tomorrow and then she won't even talk to me for at least a day or two.

_She'll be okay Hales. I'll speak to you later. bye_

Haley knew me pretty well and that is what I intended to do. Stay in my room until school tomorrow and then ignore everyone for a day or two. I didn't really wanna talk to any even though I had to do a project with Lucas I was dreading that most. I guess Lucas is the only one I'm going to talk to and only because I have a project I need to do. The faster the better is my motto this week. Haley must of hung up the phone because there was silence. I then grabbed my phone and dialled the one number I hated right now. Lucas Scott.

'_Hello' His voice sounding raspy _

'Hi' I spoke into the receiver.

"_Brooke hey" Lucas sounded happier now, maybe too happy to hear my voice._

"So we need to do this project and I know it's not due until the end of the month, but the faster the better right"

"_Yeah okay Brooke, so how we gonna do this then?" He asked_

"How bout we meet in the library at lunch tomorrow?" I suggested

"_Yeah okay" Lucas agreed_

"Done, see you then" I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I wouldn't even be talking to him because of his attitude.

Haley got home about 3 hours ago. She saw Brooke's car in the drive, so she knew she was home and properly locked in her room since this apartment was big enough for Brooke to be anywhere else. Haley was on the phone to Peyton when she got home and jumped in the shower after they hung up. It had now been 3 hours and 30 minutes since Brooke left the gym pissed off at everyone for knowing about Nathan and Hazel hooking up the second time. Haley was trying to decide if she should knock on Brooke's door and try and talk to her, but then she heard what Lucas said to Nathan before she left the gym with Peyton for the car park and he was right. That is what Brooke would do. He dated Brooke and they got into a couple of fights, so he knew how to handle her.

Haley was in her room she had logged on facebook and MSN when she saw Brooke's up date. Haley was going to comment on Brooke's status until she realised that Brooke properly didn't want everyone on facebook knowing her business. Haley then saw Brooke was logged in on MSN and thought she would message her. So she did.

Tutor Girl - Hi

Cheery Girl – What do you want Haley?

Tutor Girl – I wanna make sure your okay Brooke

Cheery Girl – Yeah well too bad you didn't think about that after not telling me

Tutor Girl – I know I should have told you and I'm sorry Brooke

Cheery Girl – Yeah so you keep saying Haley. When are you and Nathan gonna get it? Secrets get you nowhere

Tutor Girl – I didn't think it mattered Brooke. You and Nathan weren't together and Hazel was a skank Nathan slept with. That's all.

Cheery Girl – That's not why I'm pissed off Haley. I guess you don't know me as well as you think you did.

Tutor Girl – I guess not why are you pissed off then Brooke?

Cherry girl – He didn't tell me and I looked like a complete idiot when Hazel told me and then I walked back in that gym and confronted him and the funny thing is I looked around that gym and not one person looked lost. Everyone looked guilty because they all knew Haley. I looked like the idiot.

Tutor Girl – You're not an idiot Brooke and yeah we all knew, but no one wanted to hurt you when it didn't matter. You were happy with Nathan and no one thought it would matter.

Cheery Girl – Well it did and now I look stupid because of it, so screw the lot of you.

Tutor Girl – Brooke please don't do this

Cherry Girl – Go to hell Haley because right now I don't give a shit about any of you

I then logged out of facebook and MSN before Haley could reply. Yeah I sounded mean, but I had to be mean. I had no choice. They all knew and made me look like the idiot. I don't know what was gonna happen with me and Nathan, but right now where done.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	10. I want you

So here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.

**I want you**

I walked down the corridor of tree hill high with my head held high and talking no one which included everyone in that gym. I saw Nathan standing at his locker talking to Tim. Nathan looked up at me and I caught his gaze. I went to look away, but I couldn't for a few minutes and then I got to my locker, I put the combination in and opened it.

"Hey" I turned to see Haley and Peyton standing beside me

"I'm not talking to you" I stated "Both of you"

"We know, but we wanted to see if you were okay. Since I didn't see you this morning and stuff" Haley said

"I'm fine, could be better if nobody kept secrets from me, but we live in Tree Hill and this is the small town full of secrets" I replied

"Brooke please" Haley pleaded

"I need to get to class" I shut my locker, then walked pass them to English.

I got to geography and sat in my seat in front Nathan. No one was in the class yet expect me. I had about 5 minutes before everyone will turn up so I decided to take out my pink fluffy pen and note book and doddle a little. I then heard people coming into class, so I turned to a fresh page in my note book and waited for the teacher to arrive. That's when I saw Nathan walk in, he smiled at me and I looked away. He walked pass me and to his seat behind me. Lucas walked the other way and sat in his seat and then Haley sat next to Felix like last time and Peyton next to Lucas. The teacher hadn't arrived so the class was loud a little. I just sat there waiting for the teacher when I saw a blue piece of paper fall on my desk. I turned to Nathan and he smiled motioning for me to open it, so I turned back around and read it.

_Brooke please talk to me. I miss you even if it has only been 17 hours since we haven't spoken. Hazel means nothing to me. She was just a hook up. I want you._

I couldn't help, but smile at the last part. He wanted me and I wanted him, but it was the not telling me part that I was mad at. I tore a pink piece of paper out of my note book and scribbled on it, then turning and throwing it on Nathan's table.

_I miss you too, but you kept it from me and made me look like an idiot Nathan and that's the thing I'm mad at. Just remember I haven't lied or kept anything from you and if this relationship is going to work then we need to be honest with each other. Fine I'll talk to you in the gym at lunch time._

Nathan smiled and then I saw another blue piece of paper on my desk and opened it.

_Thank you. See you then._

Then Mrs Hopkins walked in and everyone went quite.

It was lunch time. The day had gone quickly and I had to find Lucas to reschedule our project. I got to my locker and opened it. I didn't know if talking to Nathan was a good idea, but he was my boyfriend well kind of and I had to try at least. I went to turn around when I saw Lucas stop at my locker.

"I got your message Brooke, you wanted to talk?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah Erm... Luke I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the project as Nathan wants to talk to me" I told Lucas

"Okay well we'll sort something out later" Lucas suggested

"Yeah okay. Talk to you then" Lucas nodded then walked away.

I went to the gym after I talked to Lucas like I said I would. I walked in and Nathan wasn't there yet. I sat on the bleachers and waited for him to arrive. He was late and that shocked me, was he even gonna turn up then the double doors opened and in he walked. I shot up my head up and saw him look at me. I stood up and walked towards him not saying anything.

"You came" He spoke first

I nodded "I got here before you did"

"I know and I'm sorry Brooke. I had to see Coach before I came" Nathan explained

"Don't worry about it. What did you want anyway?" I folded my arms over my chest

"You Brooke. I want you and this is just stupid Hazel means nothing and that's how it's gonna stay" Nathan walked closer to me.

"Nathan you should have told me" I looked away from him.

"Brooke please" Nathan pleaded

"Who else Nathan" I turned my face and looked at him again.

"What?" Nathan questioned

"Who else have you slept with on my squad?" Nathan looked at me and I raised my eye brow.

"Brooke" He said my name like he was hiding something.

It must be bad if he didn't want to tell me "No tell me" I wanted to know.

"I don't want to lose you" Nathan sighed

"Tell me and you won't" I pushed

"Fine" He huffed "Peyton"

"Yeah you and her dated Nathan of course you slept with her" I replied "That doesn't count since we didn't like you then"

"No after that" The truth was coming out now "When her and Lucas broke up and had that fight"

I stood there looking up at him "After you hooked up with Hazel"

He nodded and I shook my head. I couldn't believe it "Excuse me" I tried to swallow the massive lump that appeared in my throat.

"It was stupid and we both regret it, but we were both alone and she was just so beat up about her and Lucas breaking up and it just happened. We were drunk Brooke" Nathan explained, I just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"But she cheated with Jake" I finally got out "Luke saw them"

"Yeah she did, but that was after we slept together the first time they broke up, but she came on to me Brooke and I just didn't say no" Nathan told me

"She came onto you, but I kissed you before Lucas told me about him and Peyton breaking up" I was a little confused right now.

"Yeah I know, but this was after they had that fight when Lucas found out about me and you being locked in school together and he didn't like it and kept going on about it. That's when they broke up and Peyton and I hooked up Brooke" Nathan assured me.

"Wait I need to get my head around this that was at the beach party" I stepped back and paced the gym "So you're telling me that you slept with my former bestfriend knowing I liked you?" I stopped and looked at him "After you followed me down the beach and we had that argument and I walked off"

Nathan nodded "Brooke it's not like that. I was just trying to get pass the whole us thing and then you was really angry and you said I was the biggest heartbreaker of this school and that hurt a lot Brooke, so I saw Peyton and she was feeling down because they had the argument and then we were both drunk" Nathan said really fast.

"I can't believe this" I was shocked and I didn't know what to do "And I came here to apologise and make up, but I guess I was wrong thinking I could"

"No Brooke please don't say that. We can get through this. I know we can" Nathan begged.

"She was the one to tell me you actually like me; she was the one that nudged me under the table telling me you were there. She encouraged me to date you knowing all along that she slept with you. She knew I liked you, how could she do that. Yeah she did it with Lucas, but I thought we got pass that. I guess not. That bitch" I was talking more to me, but I said all that out loud.

"We weren't together baby" Nathan said pulling me into him. I wanted to just collapse in his arms and let him hold me, I nearly did. I was just too tired of fighting, but I had to fight because he hurt me.

I pulled away and looked up at him "No we weren't Nate and I guess that was okay for you to sleep with her. It doesn't matter that I was falling for you or that I liked you more than anything at that moment and you knew that because I told you a bunch of times and you pushed me away" I walked back and turned around walking to the double doors I came through about 20 minutes ago.

"Brooke where you going?" Nathan asked

"To find that bitch that hurt me yet again" I shouted back. Nathan followed me trying to stop me from finding her. The blond curly backstabbing slutty bitch. Peyton.

I walked out of the gym and towards the lockers. I circled on the spot looking down the corridors trying to find that bitch I once called my friend. I then realise maybe she's outside. I begin to walk towards the quad when I feel Nathan grab my arm.

"Let go off me" I pulled from his grasp

"Don't go all Kelly Kelly on her Brooke. It was a onetime thing and it meant nothing" Nathan tried to stop me.

"What about us Nate?" I asked "What were we? Because I thought we were dating"

"We are dating Brooke" Nathan answered "I'm falling hard for you Brooke Davis, I'm falling I haven't fallen before just for you, no one else, but you" He leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. His smell pulled me in closer. I was falling badly for this guy and I just couldn't let him go.

I finally pulled away coming up for air "Promise me something"

"Anything" Nathan nodded

"Don't lie to me or keep secrets I want this relationship to be based on truth and honesty" I told him.

"I promise baby" Nathan assured me then sealed it with a kiss

I haven't spoken to Haley since yesterday and I was not planning to either. She never told me about Hazel and Nathan when she should. She is meant to be my bestfriend and she kept it away from me. Yeah Nathan didn't tell me either and maybe yeah were back together, but I think I'm falling in love with him. I don't want to say it out loud because that way it's true and it can hurt me. I wanted to talk to Haley. It was still lunch time and I was in the gym for a emergency cheer practice since what happened last time. Then the guys ran in and I didn't realise they were practicing to, but it was all okay now.

Nathan was the last in, he looked at me and I could feel his eyes on me so I turned around and smiled at him. He winked at me and I turned back to my squad.

"Brooke" I heard my name being called. It was Haley.

"Yeah" I responded

"I'm sorry" She apologised again

"Its okay" I replied "It's passed now. Don't worry about it. Really"

"So we friends still. Best friends" I nodded

"Of course" I smiled at her "Bestfriend always and forever" She then hugged me

I then saw Peyton talking to Bevin and Rachel. I could see them smiling and hear them laughing. I just couldn't get the thought of her and Nathan together. Yeah I know they dated and that was different because I was dating Lucas at the time, but this time I liked Nathan and she knew that even if we weren't talking. I stomped up to her even though Nathan and I are okay, but I just couldn't get it out of my head and the feeling of seeing them together in my head. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"Hey Brooke" She smiled

I looked stern "Don't hello me you little bitch" I spat at her "And to think I gave you a second chance because I missed you"

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked confused

"You're the problem just like last time" I replied

"Brooke I don't know what you're talking about" Peyton stood there with a bedazzled look on her face.

"You knew I liked him Peyt, even if we weren't friends. You still knew" I answered looking at my boyfriend as my voice raise slightly and I saw Nathan looking at us.

"Brooke please don't. Everyone's looking" Peyton finally catched on to what I was saying. I looked back at her "No one was supposed to know. It was a drunken mistake"

"Yeah so I was told. Yeah Nathan and I are okay, but I just can't get it out of my head. You just like hurting everyone close to you or is it just me?" I questioned "I helped you through everything and you sleep with Lucas when he was mine and I forgave you for it because I missed you so much and then you act like my friend even though you knew what you did. I hugged you and confided in you in the gym and you pushed me towards letting him in and I did and then I find out this"

Everyone was looking at us including Lucas and even though I should out this bitch and tell everyone. I thought otherwise. Nathan and I were good, but Peyton can fuck off only because this is the second time she has done it to me and plus she was meant to be my friend and bestfriend once upon a time. I could hear my squad mumbling things to each other, but I just looked at Peyton.

"Brooke I'm sorry" Peyton whispered not wanting anyone to hear, but it was too late.

"Just don't talk to me again Peyton" I kept both eyes on her "I'm done with you and the shit you continually do" I looked from her and walked back other to Haley. Peyton looked at everyone and then pushed it aside and started talking to Bevin and Rachel again.

I didn't stop to talking to anyone after I let everyone go from practice. I didn't look or talk directly to Peyton after I confronted her and I wasn't planning on talking to her anytime soon unless I have to and it's important. She slept with him knowing I liked him and she was meant to be my friend and I loved and missed her as my friend, but I gave her a second chance and I'm not doing it again. I think I'm in love with Nathan and that's why I'm with him. I just can't get Nathan and Peyton sleeping together out of my bloody head and it was getting on my nerves. Then I heard my name being called and I wish it wasn't because I just wanted to go home and lay on my bed in my room by myself.

"Brooke" Nathan called "Baby wait up" I stopped and turned to him.

"What Nathan?" I wasn't in the mood.

"What was that?" He questioned "Why'd you attack her like that?"

"Why did I attack her? It's not like I told everyone what a lying backstabbing two-face slutty bitch she really is" I couldn't believe he was defending her "Why are you defending her?"

"Brooke it was a mistake and I've told you that, but you didn't have to attack her like that in front of everyone" Nathan responded "It's not fair"

I shook my head looking way from him, sighing and then looking back at him "Oh it wasn't fair huh?" I couldn't believe this "But it's okay that she made a move on you and slept with you knowing I liked you huh Nathan?"

"I get that Brooke I do, but it's not all her fault. It's not like I said no" Nathan reminded me.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder Nate. I really appreciate that" I looked at him with a stern look "Yeah I know it takes two to tango and maybe I should just dump you and be done with it"

"Brooke I'm sorry and I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to lose you" Nathan stepped closer to me and I glared at him.

"You're defending her Nathan. The bitch who took Lucas way from me then slept with you. She's the one who ripped my heart out. She's the slut that goes round thinking and showing everyone that fake smile and she's the one who pushed me into kissing you in the quad that time at lunch knowing what you and she had done. I was so happy Nathan. I could have coped with you just fucking Hazel, but Peyton Nathan that is a chapter that has just opened up in my life yet again and I don't know how much more I can take. You promised me no more lies Nathan and then you tell me this" I throw my hands in the air not knowing what to do.

"Brooke please don't leave me?" Nathan begged. I could see it in his eyes. I could see how scared he was and how much he wanted me. I want him too. I don't want to lose him. I know I can forgive him for this, but I cannot and will not give Peyton another chance. I love him. OMG I love him. I love Nathan Royal Scott.

"I can't leave you Nathan. No matter how much I try. I can't leave you because you complete me. You make me happy and you don't even have to do anything, for me just to know I have you makes me happy, but Nathan I'm sorry I have to leave you, I have to try" Nathan looked at me and a tear fell down his face. I turned around and walked to the lunch hall and that was me and Nathan over.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	11. Not just one argument this time

So here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it.

**Not just one argument this time**

I walked into the lunch all and saw Peyton and Lucas arguing and Haley sitting at a table eating food. I walked over to her and sat opposite. She looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. I smiled back and then turned to Peyton and Lucas shouting.

"She must be angry at you for some reason Peyton. Someone doesn't just have a go at someone because they feel like it" Lucas yelled

"It was nothing Luke. We just disagreed on something" Peyton bellowed back.

Was Peyton serious, she was lying to Lucas there and then? I was just listening to them, not saying a word. Lucas was getting mad by the second. He knew Peyton was lying to him just as much as she was.

"You're lying Peyton" Lucas shot at her "Stop fucking lying to me"

"I'm not" Peyton screeched back. I could see she wanted to cry, but she deserved everything she got. I ended our friendship for good and she might even lose Lucas since she was lying and slept with Nathan.

"Yes you are. I know when you're lying to me Peyton" Lucas took his hands and brought them to his face "Stop lying to me"

"Lucas calm down, people are staring" Peyton said

"I don't care" Lucas replied

"Lucas please stop this" Peyton pleaded

"No Peyton I will not stop" Lucas shook his head violently "Not until you tell me why Brooke is angry at you"

"Fine" Peyton whispered just enough for Lucas to hear her.

"I'm listening Peyton" Lucas spoke

"I slept with Nathan when we were broken up" Lucas looked at his girlfriend in disgust

"You're a backstabbing, two-face slut" Lucas was calm now, he just didn't know what to do.

"We weren't together" Was all Peyton said "He was single and we had a fight and we were drunk"

"Were you also drunk when you fucked Jake Peyt or whoever else you're fucking behind my back" Lucas asked

"Luke please" Peyton cried

"No. I forgave you for Jake, but Nathan's my brother Peyton and yeah I get you two dated, but that ended months ago. I wonder why Brooke was so mad at you. She liked him Peyton even though I hated it, she liked him and you knew that" Lucas was in disbelieving "She liked him and you slept with him. You Peyton. Her friend"

"Lucas" Peyton spoke his name and that was it.

"Were done Peyton and for good this time" Lucas walked out of the lunch hall not looking back. He wasn't mad at Nathan and he didn't know why. He was just mad at Peyton because she done it again.

Peyton saw me sitting at the table with Haley. She walked over and looked at me, well it was more of a glare, but she still looked at me "You happy now Brooke. I've lost him" before I could respond Peyton left the lunch hall and that was it.

I was in my room thinking about everything. I heard Haley come in, but I told her I wanted to be left alone and she obliged. I gave Peyton and second chance and she threw it back in my face. I don't need people like that in my life. I just didn't and then I let Nathan go because I don't know, I guess I was just mad at him because every time I think where going somewhere we take three steps backwards because of him. I sat on my bed not knowing whether I should talk to Nathan or just leave it. I felt so alone at the moment and he made me happier and I got butterflies every time I saw him and when he touches me it feels like a electric current flowing through my body. When he kissed me I would see fireworks. When I'm not with him I feel lost and alone. I needed him back, but I wasn't going to act on it because I needed to know if he felt the same way and the only way I would know that is if he shows me by fighting for me, by telling me he wants and needs me just like I need and want him. I wanted him to show me.

I hardly slept that night. I couldn't help, but think of Nathan. I haven't heard or spoken to him since I ended things with him yesterday. I was in my car just sitting there deciding whether or not I was gonna go to school. I put my car into gear and drove towards school. I was just lucky I don't have any lessons until English. I parked up in my usual spot and got out the car walking to my locker. When I got to my locker, I saw it had been decorated by someone. There were pictures of Nathan and me my favourite one. The whole locker was pink and it looked amazing. I loved it, but who done it. I then heard a voice behind me.

"Do you like it?" he breathed out and I could feel his hot breathe on my neck.

I turned around and saw him smiling at me "Wait. You did this?" I questioned looking back at my locker then at him.

He nodded "Yeah"

"How'd you get into my locker and why?" I asked

"I checked on Mr Turner's computer for your combination and I did it because I miss you" he answered. I couldn't help but smile.

"Nathan it's gonna take a lot more then this to get me back" I said shutting my locker and walking to English.

I walked into English and Nathan walked in behind me. I sat in my seat in front of him and said nothing. I saw that Lucas sat at the front and Peyton at the back. I needed to do this project so I was gonna suggest to Lucas that I do a part and he does a part and we'll put it together and then we'll be done. Mrs Hopkins walked into the class happy as she usually is and then class begun.

Lucas was upset and felt alone. He had ended it with Peyton because she slept with Nathan. He forgave her for the whole Jake thing, but Nathan was his brother and they broke up and he was meant to be with Peyton, but because they had an argument she got drunk and made a move on him then they slept together and told no one. He wasn't mad at Nathan because Peyton slept with Jake and he should have ended it there, but he was too in love with Peyton to see pass her cheating ways, but now he wasn't so sure.

Class ended and I was gonna go speak to Lucas about the project when I got stopped by someone at my locker. I looked up and saw Nathan standing there. I didn't know what else I could say to him because I had nothing to say anymore. He looked down at me and I said nothing and so did he. It was silent for a moment or two and then he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Brooke" I shook my head and walked round him.

"So you keep saying Nate" I carried on walking and then I heard him again and so did everyone else.

"Brooke I need you" He shouted over the voices from everyone else. I turned and looked at him.

"What" I mumbled

"I need you Brooke Penelope Davis. I need you more then I've needed anything in my life and I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss the way you make me feel when where together. I miss kissing you and holding you. I miss the way you kink your eye brow when you're trying to be cute and the dimples that your beautiful face has. I miss you Brooke. I do and I can't stop. I want you, no one else but you and only you" Nathan walked down the hall towards me I just stood rooted to the ground "I'm in love with you Brooke Davis and I never thought I would ever be in love with anyone let alone you, but I am. Deeply and truly. I love the way you make me feel. The way you smile at me. I love that I get butterflies when you kiss me and the way you touch me. I love your laugh and the goofy face you make when you try to be funny. I love you"

I can't believe he said it. Nathan Scott had just confessed to being in love with me in front of everyone including Peyton and Lucas. I smiled when I felt his lips connect with mine. I didn't pull away and I didn't want to. I didn't want to let go of him. I need and wanted him as much as he did me and this is the moment I fell deeply and truly in love with Tree Hill's bad boy Nathan Scott. We both parted coming up for air and I smiled up at him.

"I love you too Nathan. I've missed you even if it has been one night, but to me one night is too much" I looked into his eyes and that was the moment I realised he was the guy for me and he was the one I've been waiting for.

"I don't want to lose you again beautiful" Nathan kissed me "Your my baby and always will be"

I nodded and held onto him feeling his embrace and the loving feeling I have been missing since I broke up with Lucas nearly a year ago.

I got out of Nathan's embrace even though I wanted to be there forever and not move. I headed to find Lucas so we could talk about our projected that was due next week. I had to think about that and the grade I needed for it. I got to the library and saw Lucas sitting there reading a book about Spain the country we had to do for our project. I walked up to the table and sat opposite him. When he looked up at me I saw he was feeling down and alone just by the look he gave me. It was like a pity look and I hated that for him no matter what has happened within the past months.

"Luke are you okay?" I asked

"Congratulations" He responded ignoring my question.

"What for Luke?" I questioned confused

"You and Nathan being happy and together at least out of all the hurt Peyton and I caused you, you came back stronger then ever" Lucas answered

"I'm sorry Luke" I whispered feeling really bad about him and Peyton breaking up even though she deserved it he didn't. I have forgiven him and what he did was now in the past.

"It's not your fault Brooke" Lucas knew what I was talking about

"I shouldn't have said anything in the gym and then you wouldn't have heard me and you and Peyton would be together now" I rambled trying to get him to see where I was wrong in all of this.

"No I'm glad you did Brooke" Lucas muttered back to me "She cheated on me with Jake and then slept with Nathan while we were on a break, she meant everything to me Brooke and I gave up being with you for her and now look where we are"

"I seriously didn't come here to pity you or anything like that. I didn't come here to boast about Nathan and I, I came here to find you so we could do our project" I came of topic thinking to reason I was there in the first place.

"Yeah I know Brooke and I want to apologise for being such an ass with the whole you and Nathan thing" Lucas apologised

"It's okay and I accept your apology Luke" I smiled at him "So the project"

"Erm... well I wrote down some notes about Spain from this book that we can turn into a presentation" Lucas told me.

"Yeah that would be cool" I nodded "Let's do that, but can we start tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you, I'll meet you here about half 7?" I asked

He nodded and smiled at me "Yeah sounds good"

"Okay well I'll catch you later Luke" I gathered my things and headed out of the library.

I went home and all I could think about Nathan's speech and what he said he missed and loved about me. I walked through my door and was in search of my parents. I know there was a 100% chance that Nathan would turn up at me door because he declared that he loves me in front of everyone. Yes I'm happy he did. I love him to. I do. I then heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I began walking slowly and quietly to the kitchen. Who the hell could be in my house expect from m parents who are out by the looks of their cars being gone. I wasn't expecting no one. I walked further towards the kitchen. OMG there he stood shutting the fridge. He turned around and smiled.

I ran into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck tight aaa possible. He was here in Tree Hill "What you doing here?" I asked as I pulled away from him and he let me down.

"Hello to you to Brookie" He responded

"I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't expecting you being here" I assured him "So why you here?"

"School is out and I thought I'd come to Tree Hill for a while" He told me.

"What really?" I jumped into his arms again. When I heard someone clear their voice behind me. When I was let down I turned round and saw Nathan standing behind me looking angry and upset.

"Really Brooke" Nathan finally said "After everything I said you do this" Nathan pointed to me and the guy beside me.

"Nathan I'm not doing anything wrong" I replied looking hurt.

Nathan didn't say anything he just walked out. I turned to the guy beside me and nodded for me to go. I ran after Nathan, but he picked up his pace. So I ran and grabbed him by the arm so he was facing me now.

"What Brooke?" He snarled at me

I was hurt, really hurt. Was he seriously being like this? Can he not trust me? What is a relationship if there's no trust "I did nothing wrong" I repeated looking up at him. I couldn't believe this. All he had to do is ask me who the guy was, not over react like he has.

"Oh seriously. You done nothing wrong Brooke even though you were jumping in that guy's arms" Nathan sniggered "I saw you"

"It's not like that Nathan" I looked away from him shaking my head "You don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really how about you enlighten me" Nathan was seriously being bitter towards me even though I've done nothing wrong.

"If you don't trust me then what is the point?" I turned and walked away.

"You're seriously walking away right now" Nathan shouted at me "I knew you'd do this to me"

I stopped in my tracks and I felt my heart breaking. I couldn't believe him right now. What was he accusing me of? I have done nothing wrong for god sake "What are you accusing me of Nathan? Why don't you just say it huh?"

"Don't turn this on me Brooke. I walked in on you. Not the other way round" Nathan ignored the questions.

I walked closer to Nathan until I was inches away from him "Why don't you just say it Nate? What are you accusing me off?"

"Fine" Nathan choked out "You're cheating on me aren't you?"

There it was. He asked me and my broke there and then. He had done it just like I thought he would. I was stunned by it for some reason I do not know. I should have seen this coming when I followed him out "Do you think I would do that to you?"

I waited for his answer. His blues eyes were drawn to my hazel ones. I didn't look away. I wanted an answer and I wanted one now. Then I saw something in his face that I wasn't expecting. OMG he thinks I'm cheating on him. He didn't say anything, he never answered and that's when I knew my answer.

"I guess you do" I turned and went to walk away when I turned back to him "If you can't trust me which you clearly cant then where over. Bye Nathan" I then walked away, back in my house leaving Nathan standing on my lawn.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	12. His broken and you're the reason why

So here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it.

**His broken and you're the reason why**

I walked back into my apartment seeing the guy standing there looking back at me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I walked into the living room and slumped down on the sofa. He sat on the sofa opposite me. I still couldn't believe Nathan accused me of cheating. I would never do that, not after what happened with the whole Lucas and Peyton situation months ago. There was silence in the house and I could hear my heart breaking still and it wasn't stopping.

Then he broke the silence, but my eyes were still on the wall "What happened Brooke?"

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with you" I told him

"Did you tell him who I am Brooke?" He asked "Besides that is disgusting"

"I know and he didn't give me a chance and anyway what is the point if he doesn't trust me Clay. There is no point in it" I responded

"Brooke I'm sorry" Clay apologised

"For what?" I looked up at him finally.

"For coming here and ruining your relationship with him" I didn't want him feeling like that. He means everything to me and he being here is amazing. So I jumped up and slumped next to him on the sofa.

"It's not your fault Clay" I assured him "I'm happy your here. I missed you a lot. I really have"

"Talk to him Brooke" Clay advised me

I said nothing after that. I knew Clay was right. I knew I had to talk to him, but I wasn't doing that tonight. No way in hell am I going to call him and sort this stuff out. I just thought I'd wait until school tomorrow morning instead. School that is it. School where everything once looked alright and then Nathan ruined it. He ruined everything not me.

Clay was still sleeping when I was up getting ready for school. All I could think about was Nathan and what he had accused me off last night. I was ready in an hour. Haley hadn't come home last night, so I'm guessing she was with Lucas or something. I grabbed my car keys and bag and headed out for school.

When I parked in the student parking space that I normally park in, I turned the engine off and waited. I don't know what for, but I did. I just sat in my car like the whole world would stop around me and I would be the only one active. I finally found the energy to move from my car. I opened the door and climbed out. I then headed for the school double doors and straight to my locker. I didn't want to see him. He accused me of cheating and that was not cool.

I turned and saw Nathan standing at his locker, he saw me. I looked back at my locker and looked at the picture of us. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I shut the locker and headed towards Nathan's locker, but instead I went to walk pass him when he stepped in front of me which stopped me. I didn't look up at him, I didn't want to because I didn't want to get lost in his eyes like I always do.

"So what'd you do last night after you walked away? Did he hold you in his arms and comfort you?" Nathan said spitefully "Did he kiss you and make everything better?"

What the hell? He stopped me so he could have a go at me just like last night. I don't fucking well think so. I shot my head up at him and I didn't get lost in his eyes like I thought I would, but he saw the anger in mine.

"You're kidding me right? Nathan you don't understand and you don't get it" I responded

"No I think I do understand Brooke. I think you're screwing that guy who I saw you jump into his arms last night. I think that you just wanted me to feel for you so you could break my heart. I knew you would do it. I knew you would break my heart. I just knew it" Nathan ranted on.

I Brooke his heart really. I don't think so. He broke my heart "Actually Nathan you don't know anything. I am not screwing Clay. I did not break your heart. You broke mine when you accused me of cheating on you with him when I wasn't. You wouldn't give me a chance to speak and even if you did you don't deserve to know anything about him or who he is because you hurt me more than Lucas had when he cheated on me with Peyton" I stood there trying not to cry. He didn't deserve my tears and I wasn't going to cry over him.

"So he has a name then. Clay huh?" Nathan said looking down at me.

"Yes he does and to what you're thinking I don't care" I looked away from him for a moment fighting back the tears with everything strength I had "You could have let me explain instead of accusing me Nathan. Clay means everything to me and for him to be here is amazing. I missed him a lot and for you to say I'm sleeping with him is out of order and wrong on all levels" I went to walk around him when he stopped me again and pulled me in front of him.

"If he means everything to you then there must be something going on Brooke No one means something to someone and there not sleeping with them" Nathan smirked at me and I have now had enough of him and the shit coming out of his mouth right now. He was frustrating me and I was about to explode. How dare he do this to me? How dare he accuse me and how dare he put me on the spot like that "Who is he Brooke? Is he an ex boyfriend or an ex fuck buddy? Who is he?"

The questions where shot at me like bullets from a gun. I looked at him and saw nothing, but questions written all over his face. I couldn't stand this anymore. Clay was not an ex boyfriend nor was he an ex fuck buddy of mine.

"His" I stopped for a second and looked up at him.

"Who is he Brooke?" Nathan repeated

"HIS MY BROTHER NATHAN" I shouted at him and his face dropped "HIS MY BROTHER OKAY. YOU HAPPY NOW?" He let go of me and I circled round him and a single tear fell down my eye as I turned the corner.

I didn't get a phone call from Lucas last night even though I was mad as hell with Nathan and Clay was there, but I still noticed that he didn't ring me at all I didn't even have a miss call or texts from him or even a voicemail. So I was kind of worried. I still cared for him after what Peyton had done. Yeah he hurt me, but that was in the past now and I have forgiven him for it. I might not have forgotten, but I forgave him and it was strange that he didn't ring me. So I went looking for him.

I walked all the way round school and I found him nowhere, but then I remembered I never checked the gym. I remember that when we were together and he was upset or angry he would go to the river court, but we were in school and the nearest court were in the gym. I headed there and as I expected, Lucas was shooting hoops with anger and sadness on his face. I slowly walked over to him with the clatter of my heels on the tiles. He obviously noticed me when he heard my heels walking towards him.

He turned around and I smiled at him and he gave me a little weak smile that looked hard for him to do. I feel for him, I really do. I miss how our friendship was before we dated. Lucas and I were really close. We would tell each other anything and everything. We were the closest anyone has ever been and I admit I miss that. Then in junior year we started getting closer like more than just friends close. We would go everywhere together and do everything together. Lucas was my first kiss, my first proper friend and yes he was my first love. One day after school he had come over in junior year to do homework. We had just finished and my parents were working out of Tree Hill, so it was just me and him in the house. He kissed me which surprised me, but I liked it and that's when we changed our friendship and began a relationship.

He then looked away and shot another ball through the hoop and I clapped this time getting his attention again. He looked at me and that's when my heart broke for him. He looked so helpless and tired "Hey Luke" I spoke first walking closer to him.

"Hi" He just managed to say.

"So you never called me last night?" I said softly not wanting to upset him anymore "You okay Luke?"

"I was yesterday after I talked to you. I was just copping that I lost the one girl I really love" Lucas then realised what he had said and his face looked apologetic "Sorry Brooke, I love you too, but not in a romantic way anymore"

"It's okay Luke. I understand. I love you too and always will, but not in a romantic way" I assured him "Carry on. What's wrong?"

"I was okay Brooke yesterday and then I thought I would try and talk to Peyton and sort all this out because I can't lose her. I love her Brooke more than anything, but then I got a picture text from an anonymous person. I opened it not thinking and there she was at the river court kissing someone else. I thought she was actually sorry. I can't believe her. I thought she loved me like I love her, but I guess I was wrong" Lucas now had a tears streaming down his face. I have never seen him like this throughout the years we have known each other.

"Oh Luke I am so sorry" I went in and gave him a hug "I really am sorry Luke. Who was she with, in the picture?"

He pulled out his phone and opened the text message. I looked at it carefully not believing what I saw. She was at the river court kissing none other than Felix. I froze and looked back down at Lucas in my arms. He was so broken, more then I was I think. He was torn and that bitch done this to him and who the hell does Felix think he is. This was all messed up, but I had to be there for Lucas. More than ever. I wanted out friendship back and I was going to get it. I had to help him, we were once bestfriends. I wasn't going to let him down now.

I left Lucas about 10 minutes ago. I was going to castrate that bitch and then do the same to Felix. This was out of order. Peyton can't just do this and expect people to deal with it. She had thrown away the one thing that was good in her life. She is a slut and a hoe. She knows that and so do I. She hurt me and Lucas all in the same year. I was going to deal with that bitch once and for all. I was going to knock her off her feet and then kill Felix the same way. I flew through the corridors trying to find either one of them. I didn't care who I found first I just wanted one of them. Then I saw her walking down the corridor with Haley. I was a bit surprise that Haley was with Peyton when her bestfriend is in pieces. Yeah I knew Luke first, but Haley and he are close too.

I stormed up to Peyton and stopped in front of her. She was smiling and I just glared at her. What the hell has she got to smile about? Nothing that's what. I was fed up of her walking round thinking she can hurt people when she bloody well can't.

"Oi bitch" I called out to her even though she was in front of me. POW. I hit her with one swift move "What kind of person are you Peyton? Like seriously, do you like screwing people around or something because you don't know when you have a good thing and Lucas was that good thing, but yet again you fucked it up and I mean for real this time. You're not gonna get him back now, or ever"

"You can't talk to me like Brooke" Peyton sighed

"And you can't walk round like you can hurt people when you can't and I'm serious" I spat at her "You're a fucking bitch and everyone will hate you one day, just you wait and fucking see" I stepped closer to her "You're a whore and a slut and I hope you're alone because you brought it on all yourself"

"Whatever Brooke" Peyton smirked

"You smirk all you like you little whore, but when Lucas don't want you after what you did last night, you'll know what it feels like to be alone and have someone taken from you" I told her shaking my head "Because he doesn't want you, he was gonna give you another chance after you screwed god knows who last night, oh wait I do know who" I laughed.

I then turned to Haley "What kind of friends are you Hales?" She looked at me "Lucas is broken and you're here with the girl who has caused it all"

"I didn't know he was so hurt by her sleeping with Nathan" Haley replied

"It isn't because of Nathan Haley" I told her

"You're right I am a bad friend" Haley admitted "I don't even know why my bestfriend is broken"

"Haley just go be with him and tell him I'll be back when I deal with Felix" I instructed her.

She circled me and the stopped "What does Felix have to do with anything?" She asked

"Don't worry about it Hales" I replied trying to save her from heart break.

"No tell me what does Felix have to do with anything?" She insisted to know "It's not like he slept with Peyton last night" Haley laughed slightly

"Haley I'm sorry" I spoke and saw Haley's eyes go cold.

"No Brooke he can't have, he was with me" Haley had hope in her voice and I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Haley what time did Felix come to you?" I questioned

"About 9" Haley replied "He was meant to come at 7, but said something came up and he would be late, but Peyton wouldn't do that to me. Would she?" Haley looked at Peyton then me. Peyton turned away and Haley knew.

"I'm sorry Haley" I then saw tears run down Haley's face "Peyton don't care about anyone, but herself. She did it to me and Nathan now she did it to you"

"Brooke's right Peyton. You're a bitch and I hate you" Haley turned round and headed for the gym with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I was still standing there with Peyton looking at me. She had tears running down her face, I think she realised she lost everyone, but right now I don't have any pity on her. She done this to herself, by sleeping with whoever whenever and losing Lucas, Haley and myself. I looked at her and shook my head; I had nothing more to say to this bitch, so I turned around and went to walk away when I heard her voice.

"I'm sorry Brooke, for everything" Peyton whispered, but I heard her.

"You should have thought about that before you did all this Peyton" I then walked away leaving her standing there b herself,

I walked into the gym and my heart broke when I saw hale holding on to Lucas tight and they were both crying. To anyone else it would look stupid, but to me it was heart breaking seeing him and her broken like they were. I don't know what was going on between Haley and Felix because hale wasn't home last night, but it must have been something to hurt Haley like it did and to make her hate Peyton as much as I do. I slowly walked over to them hearing the noise my heels where making. I stopped when I got to them and sat opposite them.

"Hey Luke" I smiled at him when he looked up at me "I'm back"

"Hey Brooke" He sobbed

"I know she hurt you Luke, but you'll get through this trust me I know. I got through it and now you can too" I assured him.

"Promise"

"I promise Luke" I hugged him and he held me tight.

"Hales I don't know what you had with that jerk Felix, but I will find him and deal with him since I know him, well thought I did anyway" I turned to Haley when Lucas let me go from his grasp "I promise"

"Thanks Brooke" Haley hugged me and I felt so good being able to help them and forget about me and Nathan for a while.

"No problem anything for you two" I smiled

I was sitting in English; I only had Nathan in that class which I hated after our confrontation this morning. We haven't spoken since and I hate that. I love him, I do, but if he can't trust me then what's the point. i opened up my book that I found on my desk when I entered just before class begun when I found a note. I looked at and could tell it was Nathan's hand writing. I then read it and smiled.

_Brooke, baby girl_

_I love you and I'm sorry that I over reacted when I saw you in the guys arms. I should have let you explain and I shouldn't have said those things to you. it was wrong of me and I understand that now. I don't want to lose you Brooke. Your my everything. your properly thinking how I got your note book. Ou dropped it when you stomped off earlier and I thought I'd leave you this note on your desk before class. _

_I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but I promise that will never happen again. I do trust ou Brooke and I love you more than anything. You're the most precious thing I have that had gone right in my life. Forgive me please._

_Love you always. Nate_

I turned the page in my book and begun taking down the notes that the teacher was saying. All I could think about was Nathan and how I was going to kill Felix when I found him. I was too wrapped in everything going through my head that I didn't hear the bell ring until I saw loads of bodies getting up and walking out around me. I packed away my things and saw Nathan walk out the class room. It was lunch time and I had to find Felix, but I needed to talk to Nathan before that. I walked out of the class room and saw Nathan standing at his locker putting his book away.

I walked up behind him and stood there for a few minutes breathing in his smell thati loved so much. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I leaned up on m tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He was shocked at first, but then he kissed me back and I could have fallen into his embrace, but I had to find that son of a bitch Felix.

"I forgive you" I whispered when we parted. I then walked pass him and went to find Felix. He had to be her somewhere.

I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. He was nowhere to been seen. Haley said she hasn't seen him since this morning. I checked the library, quad and class rooms, but he was nowhere. Then I decide to check the gym. I walked in and there he was shooting hoops just like Lucas was doing earlier. I walked over to him and pushed him so he missed the shot. He turned around and glared at me "What was that for Brooke?"

"What the hell are you playing at Felix? I get that I rejected you for Nathan, but Haley liked you and you go and fuck it all up" I screamed at him "What is it huh? Are you scared because you've never been in a relationship or is it because you like to fuck girls over?"

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Felix asked playing dumb.

"Don't act dumb with me Felix. I know you're not that dumb" I shook my head at him and then he went to the Felix I used to know "You fucked Peyton last night then you fucked Haley too"

"Brooke you don't understand" Felix muttered "I was the river court shooting hoops, I was going to the hotel that Haley had booked for us because she didn't want you finding out and being mad at her. Then Peyton showed up and started flirting with me, one thing led to another and it just happened"

"You disgust me Felix" I turned to walk away "The old Felix would never have gotten between someone's relationship" I then turned back to him "Stay away from me, Haley and Lucas Felix and I mean it because if you don't I will ruin you in this town. Do you understand me" Felix nodded and I headed out of the gym.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	13. Two New faces

**Right so I'm getting a few more reviews which I love reading. I would like to say a big thank you too** Isabel Camilla Scott, brucasfan925, NaeNae1495, SouthernBellBrooke, WSHBR8227 and VFBFan **for reading or reviewing my story. I appreciate it a lot. **

Author Note – I have brought two new faces in this chapter and I'm gonna gave to tell you who know, so you don't get confused or ask me the question you're all properly wondering. So anyway I have brought Quinn in this chapter as requested by Isabel Camilla Scott and I have also brought Taylor in the chapter.

So the question your all properly gonna be wondering is are Haley, Taylor and Quinn sisters? No they are not sisters. They are not related at all.

So here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it.

**Two New faces**

I was home in record time. I had seen both Peyton and Felix and I ruined Peyton like I said I would. I kissed Nathan and I haven't seen or spoken to him since, which I don't really mind since he'll call me later or come by either one. I walked into the living room and threw my bag onto the couch where Clay had been sleeping last night. The blanket I gave him was folded nicely on the couch with the pillow placed on top. I was surprised he actually tidied up a little for Haley and I even though Haley hasn't stayed at our apartment for days.

I could smell pasta being cooked in the kitchen. I thought maybe Haley was home, but then again Clay could be cooking since I can't find him anywhere else. I walked into the kitchen and saw Clay sitting on the stool at the island. I looked at the stove and there stood some girl with light brown wavy hair. Clay was smiling while drinking his ice tea. The girl then noticed me and her eyes smiled at me and I smiled back looking at both of them. Clay stood up "Brooke you're home"

"Yeah and who's this?" I asked not in a harsh way, but just wondering who she was and what she was doing in my kitchen.

"Oh this is Quinn" Clay introduced "She's my girlfriend" Clay finished.

I stood there in shock, well kind of shocked, but then I remember him saying something about meeting a great girl at college and him falling in love with her "Oh this is Quinn" I smiled "She's pretty"

"Yeah she sure is" Clay agreed while I saw Quinn blush

"I didn't know she was arriving in Tree Hill" I said as I turned to my brother

"Neither did I until she called me and I directed her here" Clay said kissing Quinn. I cringed and they both laughed at me.

"I don't mean to intrude on you guys. I can go if you want" Quinn said looking awkward.

"No you can stay, if you don't mind using the blow up mattress I'll get out for the both of you to stay on. I'll put it in the spear room" I replied smiling still.

"You have a spear room?" Clay sighed

I nodded and then gigged "It's the second door on the left" I pointed down the corridor

"You could have told me that last night Brooke" Clay glared at me

"I was mad and upset last night Clay. I forgot" I told him "I'm sorry bro"

"Your forgiven" Clay said placing a soft kiss on my cheek "You hungry Brookie, Quinn made dinner"

"I am actually thanks" I said sitting at the dining table with them both.

"You have a big apartment Brooke" Quinn spoke up

"It's not really that big, I have one room, my roommate has the second room and then there's a spear room we haven't decorated because we never use it, but you guys can stay here for as long as you want. We'd be happy to have you" I responded

"Oh you have a roommate Brooke" Clay placed a spoon full of pasta into his mouth

I nodded "Yeah, but she just hasn't been home in a while"

"Ahh I see" Clay laughed "Will we get to meet her anytime soon?"

"Of course, she might be home tonight, if not then you can come to the game tomorrow night and you'll see us cheer and Nathan shoot hoops" I squealed excitedly.

"Nathan?" Quinn looked up at me and raised her eye brow.

"Yeah, Nathan's my boyfriend" I filled her in and she nodded.

"Well I hope his treating you right" Clay piped in being the big protective brother.

"We had a little disagreement last night, but where okay now" I answered

"Good" They both said at the same time.

I finally finished my food and felt a little tired, but I know I had to take some notes for the project and then tomorrow let Lucas come over and we'll finish our project for Monday. I excused myself from the two love birds and headed for my room. I shut the door and lay on my bed for awhile and then I grabbed my laptop and typed Spain in goggle. I started writing down facts about Spain, it took me an hour to find the right things Luke and I needed to make our presentation good enough to pass with at least a B or even better an A. I then heard the door bell ring and waited for clay or Quinn to get it, but then it rang again and again and I realised that they were either busy or they just didn't hear it. I think I'm gonna go with busy since I didn't see the in the kitchen when I passed to head for the door.

I walked up to the door and expect Haley or maybe even Lucas coming to talk to me or needing me, but when I opened the door it was Nathan. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw me open the door. I smiled back. We were silent for a moment and then he broke the silence.

"Why'd you leave after you kissed me?" Nathan asked still with that look o his face.

"Nothing personal Natey, I just had to deal with something for Luke and Haley" I assured him "Promise, if I didn't have to leave then we would have properly ended in the janitors' closet" That made Nathan laugh.

"Oh is that so Miss sex in heels" Nathan said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I nodded my head as he pulled away "You know Natey baby, we haven't sealed the deal since we officially got together" I kinked up my eye brow and then Nathan smirked "Wanna seal it now?"

"Of course" I pulled Nathan in by his jacket and then realised that Clay and Quinn where in their room "We have to be quite though, my brother and his girlfriend are in their room doing god knows what"

Nathan nodded and I led him to my room quietly. We were lucky because I put locks on all the doors in the apartment for insurance. I pulled Nathan in my room and locked the door behind us.

Lucas was in his bed room thinking about Peyton and everything she had done to him within the last couple of months. He was grateful that Brooke and Haley have been around to help him through it. He was totally shocked when Brooke started helping him after what he did to her, but he liked it because he missed their friendship they had before they dated and he hoped she did too. Lucas then got a text from Taylor the girl in his history class who had just transferred. She asked him for his number because she had moved to Tree Hill a week ago and he was the first person who talked to her. Lucas liked the girl, but at the time only as friends, but he didn't know where things with this girl would go and he thought if they went anywhere he was taking it extra slow after what happened with Brooke and Peyton.

He looked down at his phone and opened the text. He read it and smiled.

_Hey Luke, it's Taylor. I was wondering if you wanted to hang for a little bit xx_

Lucas put down his pen he had in his hand and began to type back to her.

_Yeah okay, how about I show you the river court. It's my favourite place in Tree Hill. You'd properly like it xxx_

Lucas pressed send and then his phone beeped again and she had replied fast.

_Yeah sounds like fun. I'll meet you there; I saw it the other day when I was passing through. See you in 10 xxxx_

Lucas put his things away and grabbed his black and blue hoodie from his bed and headed for the river court. He was relieved that Taylor had texted him because he can get his mind of his now ex girlfriend Peyton and just have fun. This time he was going to let whatever happens.

Once the door was locked I turned around and Nathan lightly pushed me up against the door, his lips crashed onto mine, his lips tasted amazing. He was such a good kisser. Our lips moved at the same pace. Nathan's tongue was begging for entry which I happily granted. He then picked me up and I swung up legs around his waist. We never broke lips contact as he gently placed me on my bed. We pulled apart for air and I looked up at him. I could feel the smile on my face. He brought his lips to mine again, he slowly started to unbutton my blouse I was wearing. Once he finished he opened my blouse and started kissing down my neck. There it was, he found the spot that drives me crazy.

I started to moan, but not loud enough to be heard outside my room. I could feel Nathan smile into my neck showing me he was enjoying this. Nathan then lowered the kisses down my body. I started moaning even more trying to keep them silent as possible and that wasn't even the physical part yet. Slowly Nathan started pulling down my skirt and I giggled which apparently turned him on even more. He then smiled when saw I wasn't wearing any panties.

"No panties huh?" Nathan grinned "I bet you planned this all along"

I nodded and then giggled looking down at Nathan "Yep no panties Nathan. Now stop talking and do things to me I could only dream off"

"Your wish may be granted beautiful" I laid my head back down on the pillow.

Nathan took my skirt off and flung it onto the floor. He then entered two fingers into me and OMG it felt good. Nathan was real good at this, but then he again based on his reputation I'm not surprised. He went deeper and I just wanted to feel hi inside me. I need him inside me. When Nathan pulled his fingers out of me, I took this as my turn to be on top of him. I turned him over and straddled him with nothing, but my open blouse and bra.

I began to kiss him, then moved to kiss neck and pushed him down on the bed again. He began to moan and I had to place my hand over his mouth because he was getting louder. I then brought his top over his head and started making my way down his body until I got to his waist line on his jeans. I unzipped his jeans and he took them over and I flung them somewhere in my room. I then slowly lowered his boxers and they were off too. Nathan brought his hands up and took what was left of my blouse off and then unclipped my bra and that too went fly.

Before I knew it Nathan hand flipped me over again, he opened the condom packet and put the condom on slowly while I giggled, then in one swift movement he entered me. I wanted to scream so loud, but I knew I couldn't. Not with my brother and his girlfriend two doors from us. He was moving in a rhythm that made me want him even more. I dug my nails into his back and moan silently. I had to bring a pillow to my face, so I wasn't heard. Nathan smiled down at me and I moved the pillow and leaned up to give him a soft kiss before I hit climax. I brought my legs around his waist again and he thrust into me a couple more times before I felt my climax hit. I then couldn't help it and screamed a little. Nathan came as well and then he rolled off me and tried to catch his breath.

"That... was... amazing... Brooke" Nathan panted

"Yes... it... sure... was... boyfriend" I agreed "As... anyone... told... you... that... you're... a... good...kisser" I asked turning while smiling at him.

Nathan finally catched his breath "Yeah loads of times" Nathan said laughing when he saw my expression.

"So not funny Nathan" I scowled at him.

"Sorry" He leaned in a kissed me

"Your forgiven" I then got up and grabbed my pink bath rope and put it on "Nathan it's late. You wanna stay?" I asked him looking at the clock.

He nodded and began to get dressed "Yeah"

I slowly made my way onto the bed and leaned in, he kissed me and then pulled me on the bed and began tickling me. I laughed until I couldn't breathe and then he stopped. I looked at him and he just kept smiling "We sealed the deal" I then froze; I didn't hear Haley come in. I unlocked my door, but first making sure Nathan was dressed.

"Baby where you going?" Nathan questioned

"I'm going to see if Haley came in. I didn't hear her, I just want to make sure she's okay" I answered walking out of my room and to Haley's. I knocked on the door and saw it was unlocked. I opened the door and my heart broke when I saw the figure curled up in the corner.

Lucas got to the river court before Taylor did. He brought his basketball just in case they were gonna goof around and play ball. Lucas started shooting some hoops. It made him forget his problems and he enjoyed it. Lucas shot the 15th ball throw the hoop and heard clapping from behind him. He grabbed the ball and turned to see Taylor walking from her car. She was wearing a blue tank top and tight dark blue jeans with converses on. Lucas held the ball in his hands and went to greet her.

"Hey Tay" Lucas smiled stopping in front of her.

"Wow I've been in Tree Hill all of 5 minutes and you're already shortening my name. I must be special" Taylor smirked

"Yeah maybe you are or maybe I just like calling you Tay" Lucas responded which made Taylor laugh.

"Are you flirting with me Mr Scott?" Taylor asked as she sat on the bleacher.

"I might be" Lucas sat next to her "Are you flirting with me?"

"I might be" Taylor grinned and Lucas smiled.

They fell silent for a couple of minutes looking at the ocean glisten by the moons light. Lucas didn't know what to say next so he just kept quite not wanting to say something stupid.

"You looked pretty messed up today at school" Taylor broke the silence

"I was messed up proper, but I'm over it know" Lucas responded

"What got you so messed up?" Taylor questioned "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she added.

"Nah its cool" Lucas said still looking at the ocean "I was dating this girl and she cheated on me once and I forgave her for it and then I find out she slept with my brother while we were on a break and I just about made it pass that. I was gonna talk to her about it, but then I got a picture message last night showing her kissing some guy. I was proper messed up about it, but I'm over it now. I loved her so much, I gave up my friendship with someone else for her and she does this. Where over and for good. I hate her and I don't want her back" I explained to Taylor.

"Wow sounds stressful" Taylor sighed

"It was until my friends Brooke and Haley helped me out of it" Lucas nodded "I'm glad they were there for me"

Taylor nodded "I had a friend like that until she hurt me and I haven't talked to her since" Taylor told me. I didn't want to pry, but I thought I'd ask her anyway.

"Why? What they do?" I asked

"Last year I organized a weekend full of fun and relaxation. My parents own a cabin in the woods and I offered for me and 5 of my friends to go there for the weekend; that included my boyfriend Leon" Taylor started. I nodded and let her carry on "So they all agreed and our parents said that was fine, but we would have to pay for any damages. We agreed and headed down there for the weekend. Everyone was happy and everything was going okay. Leon and I had the master room of course and then Bethany and her boyfriend Sam shared a room, Charlie and her boyfriend Max took a room together and then there was Kayla and Logan who weren't together and took separate rooms. Anyway Friday night we were all tried and went bed early" Taylor stopped and turned to Lucas. She weakly smiled at him and then carried on "Saturday morning Leon had got up early and left me a note saying he went for a run. It was the beginning of winter and the air was freezing, so I grabbed Leon's long sleeved jumper I loved to wear and went to get some coffee. I made coffee, but then remembered Kayla might want some, so I decided that I would be the good bestfriend and bring her up some. I got to her room and knocked, when I got no answer. I guess she was sleeping, so I thought I'd leave the coffee on her night stand. I opened the door" Taylor stopped for a minute to take a breather before she carried on. Lucas turned from the ocean and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to" I told her, knowing she was about to cry.

But Taylor carried on anyway as a single tear fell down her cheek "I opened the door and there Leon was lying next to my so call bestfriend. She had her head on his chest and they were both naked. It didn't take a genius to know what they had done. Neither woke when I entered the room. I dropped both coffees on the wooden and the both shot up and looked at me. Kayla pulled the cover up more and Leon just stared at me" Taylor was now sobbing, I pulled her into me and let her cry "We were meant to have a good weekend, but the weekend ended there and we headed back home. They both begged me to forgive them. After 6 months I forgave them, but just because I did that I didn't talk to them and I don't wish too either. They broke me and it took me months to get back to my old self"

"That is terrible Tay" I spoke into her hair. I started stroking her hair trying to calm her tears.

"I'm not going to lie to you Taylor because you don't deserve that, but I done the same thing to my first and proper girlfriend Brooke. I broke her just like they broke you ad every day I regret doing it. Brooke and I were bestfriends once and then we started dating and it was great, but I then started falling for her bestfriend and instead of breaking it off with Brooke months before like I should have, we cheated on her. She has now forgiven me and helped me through the whole Peyton thing and I appreciate her doing that" I explained to Taylor who pulled away from Lucas and looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"Well you're not as bad as he was Luke. They were cheating for years" Taylor told me and I grasped.

"I'm so sorry Tay" Lucas hugged her again and then we pulled apart "Taylor why did you really ask me here?"

"I don't know anyone else and I thought I could get to know you, so I texted you" Taylor replied

"Well I'm happy you did because I needed to get all that off my chest" Lucas smiled at her.

"How long you been single Luke?" Taylor asked just wondering.

"3 days" Lucas huffed sadly

"I've been single 3 days also" Taylor told him.

"But I thought it was last year" Lucas said confused

"Yeah Leon was last year" Taylor now made sense "I dated Bradley for 6 months, but then I moved so we broke up on mutual ground"

"Oh I see" Lucas gave a weak smile

"Well as nice as this has been I have to get back home before curfew" Taylor said has she stood up.

"Yeah I better head back too" Lucas stood up also "So I'll see you at school tomorrow and I'll introduce you to Brooke and Haley"

"Yeah okay sounds good" Taylor nodded "oh and Luke"

Lucas stopped and turned towards Taylor "Yeah"

"You were right; I do like the river court" Taylor smiled "By Luke"

"Bye Tay" Lucas and Taylor walked in opposite directions back home.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	14. Author Note!

**Author Note**

Hey there guys, so my laptop is mucking up and has to be sent off and I don't know when I will get it back which is a sad time because I love writing my stories and updating them. I hope you can all be patient. As soon as my laptop comes back I will get writing and have a chapter up ASAP. Thank you for reviewing my story and I love you all.

I promise you all that I will write a good chapter for you guys when I get it back. I Hope you all have a good weekend.

Love you all Rochelle


	15. You was my only family

**Author Note** – Right I know I said that my laptop is broken, it is and I don't know when I will get it back, but I'm currently using my Auntie's one which is a bonus. I am trying so hard to get these chapters up and I am doing everything. Anyway I hope you guys had a good weekend just like I did.

So here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it.

**You was my only family**

I opened the door and my heart broke when I saw the figure curled up in the corner. I slowly walked into the room and bent down in front of her. Haley was curled up in the corner crying. My heart went out to her big time. I felt really bad though, Nathan and I were next door while Haley was crying. I don't know how long she had been home, but I wasn't going to let her be alone now, not like this. I pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forward. I then turned and saw Nathan standing at the door. He gave me a weak smiled and I motioned for him to come in and shut the door behind him.

Nathan sat on the bed and watched as I rocked Haley like a baby crying. I stroked her hair. I could hear muffled sobs and I felt so bad for her "Haley, what's wrong?" I asked realising I didn't know why she was crying.

Haley pulled from the hug and brought her head up to look at me "Why would Peyton do that Brooke?" She asked and I was confused, but then I remembered to today's events in the corridor.

"I don't know Hales, but Peyton thinks about only herself" I told her and Haley knew I was right.

"I know, but I thought she would at least feel remorse for what she has done to everyone" Haley wiped her tears away from her face.

"People like Peyton are selfish Hales and they deserve whatever happens to them" I was thinking the same as Haley then, why would Peyton do this to anyone let alone Haley and myself after everything I done for her and everything Haley had done for her too.

"But I liked him a lot. He was kind, smart and made me smile Brooke and now I have no one" A single tear fell down Haley's cheek and I wiped it away.

"You have me and Lucas" I assured her.

"And me" Haley and I both turned round to see Nathan smiling at us. I totally forgot he was there.

"And Nathan" I piped in

"You'll never be alone Hales" I pulled her into a hug again and she melted into my embrace and we sat like that for a few minutes "Forget about Felix and I'll help you move on"

"Promise" Haley pulled away and looked up at me.

"Promise" I nodded and smiled at her

Nathan and I were in Haley's room for 2 hours. After Haley had calmed down, Haley and I listed hot guys while Nathan glared at me most of the time, but I was helping Haley so I didn't really care and I think he understood a little. When we left Haley, she was smiling and seemed happy again. Haley sat on her bed and Nathan and I left for my room.

It was 12 midnight and we needed to sleep so we could get up tomorrow for school and besides we can't be tired for the game. I lay in my bed and Nathan snuggled up behind me, he put his arms around my waist in a protective way and kissed my neck.

"Nate" I whispered

"Yeah baby" H mumbled back

"I love you"

"I love you too" Nathan smiled

"Were gonna be okay right?" I asked not sounding convinced

"Of course" Nathan replied turning me round so I was looking up at him now "Why'd you ask baby?"

"Well you do trust me don't you?" I questioned

"Yes course I do" Nathan nodded

"No matter what happens, you'll always be there for me right?" Nathan was now looking worried. I just needed to known he would never leave me no matter what.

"Of course Brooke. I love you" Nathan leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay" I then turned around again and he pulled me towards him and I cuddled up to him, feeling safe and loved.

The sun shined bright into my room and onto my face. I fluttered my eyes open slowly and I turned my head. Nathan was laying there still sleeping. I turned fully around and watched him sleep for a little while. I knew that once we headed for school and left the room my brother and Quinn would question us about last night. I brought my hand up and started stroking his hair. Nathan began to stir and then his eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at me.

"Morning handsome" I smiled at him

"Morning beautiful" Nathan responded

"You looked really peaceful when you were sleeping" I leaned in and kissed his forehead

"I thought I felt you watching me sleep" Nathan croaked

I smiled and then he placed a soft kiss on my lips "Nate, we better get up" I instructed while pulling the covers from us "You have to go home and change for school"

"But I don't want to leave my pretty sexy girlfriend yet" Nathan whined nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Well I'm sorry Scott, but you have too" I stood up and looked back at him

"Fine, if I must" Nathan got up and put the clothes from the night before one "I'm going"

"I'll walk you out" I grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe and then got dressed. When I was fully dressed and put my pink flowered wedges on I followed Nathan out my room.

We heard people talking in the kitchen, we were gonna sneak past them and we nearly got away with it until Clay walked out and bumped into me "Well if it isn't my sister and her boyfriend"

Quinn emerged from the kitchen.

"Morning bro" We were busted

"Morning Brooke" Clay laughed "And Nathan"

"Hi, I was just leaving" Nathan said sounding awkward

"Yeah I bet you were" Clay nodded

"I'll see you at school Nate" I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed Nathan lightly on the lips.

"Yeah" Nathan kissed me back "Bye guys" Nathan waved to everyone else.

I turned to Quinn "I'll introduce you and Nathan properly some other time" I felt my cheeks blush "Is Haley out yet?" I asked changing the subject of me and Nathan

"And Haley is?" Clay asked

"My roommate duh?" I patted him on the shoulder and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat before school.

"Wait did you say Haley?" Quinn questioned. Clay and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah" I nodded "Why?"

"It wouldn't be Haley James by any chance?" Quinn questioned

"Yeah that's her" I nodded again

"OMG" Quinn was literally jumping now

"Why, what's going on?" I was so confused now

Clay eventually catched on when I said Haley James and smiled at Quinn "Haley is Quinn's baby sister" Clay explained

"OMG seriously" I beckoned "So you're the Quinn Haley has told me about. I should have put two and two together when Clay introduced us" I couldn't believe how dumb I have been not to know that Haley's sister was dating my brother"

"Yep that's me" Quinn perked up pretty well "So where is my sister?"

"My guess is that she's either in her room getting ready for school or she might of gone for one of her runs or she could be at the library" I answered "So I'm not really sure"

"Does she know I'm here?" Quinn questioned taking a bite out of her toast.

I shook my head also taking a bite out of my now brown buttered toast "Nah I didn't tell her because I haven't seen her much lately and then Clay came into town and I was gonna introduce them, but she didn't come home that night and then I never got the chance"

"No worries, I'll just surprise her" Quinn walked out of the kitchen and strode to Haley's room. The light was on and Quinn could hear shuffles along the carpet. Quinn knocked and heard Haley call out "Come in" Quinn opened the door and Haley turned around.

Lucas was wide awake at 6am on the dot. He enjoyed actually spending time with Taylor last night. He wasn't readying anything into it, not yet anyway. Lucas thought about what Taylor had told him about her boyfriend and bestfriend sleeping together behind her back. He couldn't help, but feel guilt run through his body even if everyone had put it behind them. Lucas couldn't help, but hear Taylor's words run through his head '_Well you're not as bad as he was Luke. They were cheating for years'. _Taylor was right though Lucas thought to himself; he and Peyton had kissed which led to sex. Lucas doesn't condone it, but he now regrets it and only because of what Peyton had done to him.

Lucas crawled out of bed finally and decided to get ready for school. He had told Taylor that he would introduce her to Brooke and Haley. Lucas secretly hoped that they would like her and she would like them, so they would be friends since he really likes her. Lucas showered then picked a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of his simple converses. He then drowned himself in aftershave and headed out for school.

"No worries, I'll just surprise her" Quinn walked out of the kitchen and strode to Haley's room. The light was on and Quinn could hear shuffles along the carpet. Quinn knocked and heard Haley call out "Come in" Quinn opened the door and Haley turned around.

"OMG Quinn" Haley jumped at her sister and flung her arms around her neck and squeezed her as tight as she could.

"Hello to you too Hales" Quinn hugged Haley back

"What you doing here? When'd you get here? Why you in my apartment at this time of the morning?" Haley was shooting questions at her sister like bullets from a gun.

"First of all I came here to see my boyfriend, secondly I got here yesterday and lastly I am staying here with Clay because Brooke said we can have the spear room" Quinn answered.

"Whoa wait. Clay's here?" Haley squealed running out of the room to find her maybe future brother-in law.

Quinn run after her and saw Haley fling herself at Clay hugging him "OMG I can't believe you guys are hear. Wait Clay why are you hear in mine and Brooke's apartment?"

I looked at Clay and couldn't believe it. He hadn't told Haley who I was to him or about me at all. Haley has seen him more then I have, I told her I had a brother and only her and now Nathan, but I wasn't expecting Clay to not have said anything about me or him having a sister. Quinn knew who I was to Clay.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, I stopped at looked at my suppose to be brother and shook my head "You're unbelievable Clay" I turned and opened the apartment door when I heard him speak up.

"Brooke wait. Where you going?" He asked

"School" I then slammed the door shut behind me.

"What was all that about?" Haley asked confused

"Brooke's my sister" Clay turned and told Haley

"Wait. So Brooke's your brother, the one she's been talking about" Haley muttered "But you didn't tell me why?" Haley questioned looking at Clay suspiciously

"Because" Clay retorted

"Because what?" Haley pushed wanting an answer.

"Because she was labelled as Tree Hill's whore and slut bag and I didn't want people to know she was my sister, but then I showed up here two days ago and noticed she had changed and is dating Nathan Scott the other one labelled as the Tree Hill bad boy, so I wasn't sure where they were going, but they both seem like they have changed" Clay admitted "I didn't want to ruin my reputation in Charleston"

"So you're telling me that this is all about your stupid reputation?" Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing, Brooke was meant to be his sister.

Clay nodded "I was surprised she didn't push me away when I came back after I left her by herself since she was 15"

"She didn't push you away because you're the only real family she has" Haley told him with an angry look "Did you ever think that you're the reason she was labelled that or any of your family that neglected her? You're the one that left her and she was calling out for attention from your parents and they just sent money and then she thought you would come back and save her one day, but instead my bestfriend Lucas saved her and now she's dating his brother Nathan" Haley told Clay.

"Yeah actually I do blame myself for what Brooke has been through I get that I should have been here for her, but I have my own life as well" Clay did feel bad about what Brooke has been through and now he feels even worse for not mentioning Brooke to anyone except Quinn.

"Yeah well sort it out with her Clay" Haley went and grabbed her school bag "I'm off to school" and with that Haley left the apartment now very pissed off at Clay and she now feels bad about the whole not knowing Brooke and Clay where related thing.

I was livid with what I just saw. Haley didn't even know who I was to Clay even though it looked like they have known each other for a long time. I get that Clay was studying in Charleston and everything, but not tell anyone who I was expect Quinn is making me wonder why he is actually here. I noticed Nathan standing and talking to Tim and Jake by his locker, but I wasn't really in the mood to care.

This morning I was all happy and then Clay brought my mood down when I found out he didn't tell Haley he had a sister. Clay is the one that left me way before he was going to college and then he doesn't ring in a year and just shows up, there was something else to him being here. I now want to know why he didn't tell anyone he had a sister, he told Quinn, but no one else and it was bugging me why. I walked to my locker and put the combination in and opened it. I put m books in it and just stood there for a second when I felt arms wrap around my waist "Hey beautiful".

I turned around so I was faced with Nathan smiling at me. I then pulled from his embrace and shut my locker. I went to head to class when Nathan grabbed me and brought me into him "Nathan we have class" I finally smiled since I left the apartment.

"But I prefer kissing you" Nathan leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"As much as I agree with you, we have to get to class before where late" I kissed him back and the turned around. I brought his arms around my waist heading for class.

Taylor was just walking into the double doors of the school when Lucas saw her. Lucas noticed how pretty she was. He walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, a smile appeared on Taylor's face "Guess who" Lucas whispered

"Lucas" Taylor turned round and saw Lucas standing behind her

"Hey Tay" Lucas walked beside Taylor

"Hey, so how'd you sleep last night?" Taylor asked

"Good thanks" Lucas stopped when they reached both his and Taylor's lockers which happened to be next to each other "How about you?"

"That's good then and yeah I left great thanks" Taylor smiled at him "Luke, thanks for hanging with me last night"

"No problems Tay. I had a good night" Lucas told her "Maybe we can do it again sometime, but instead I can take you for something to eat"

"Yeah I would like that" Taylor opened her locker and then looked up at Lucas biting down on her lip.

"How about tonight?" Lucas asked

"Yeah sounds great, I have cheer practice tonight" Taylor told Lucas.

"I didn't know you was on the cheer squad" Lucas smiled again

"Yeah it's my first practice" Taylor nodded

"Cool. Brooke's really nice, but don't get on her bad side" Lucas advised her "I can introduce you to her as my friend, so she doesn't go all sergeant on you at cheer practice"

"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks Luke" Taylor was so thankful that Lucas was doing this for her.

"No worries" Lucas looked at Taylor who leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Taylor brought her hand up to her mouth "Sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"No don't worry" Lucas leaned back down and kissed her too.

I walked into class with Nathan behind me. I sat at my seat and saw Nathan sit behind me. I then noticed that Lucas walked in with the new girl on the squad. They were holding hands and seemed happy, which I want Lucas to be since I am kinda. Lucas walked over to me with the girl and I smiled at them.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas spoke first

"Hey Luke, how may I help you?" I asked

"I just wanted you to meet Taylor" Lucas said looking at the girl beside him "Taylor this is Brooke, Brooke this is Taylor"

"Hey Taylor" I smiled at the girl who looked nervous

"Hi" Taylor smiled back shyly.

"You're on my squad aren't you?" I questioned

Taylor nodded "Yeah first practice today"

"Yep. So are you and Luke dating?" I asked her

"I think so" Taylor said shyly

"Yeah we are Brooke" Lucas nodded seeming happy.

"Okay, if your happy then its okay Luke" I nodded

"Where going take our seats. Speak to you later Brooke" Lucas said taking Taylor to their seats.

Lunch time came pretty quick and I promised Nathan I would have lunch with him, but instead I decided to go back home and talk to Clay about why he hasn't told anyone about me. I opened my apartment door and walked in seeing Clay sitting on the couch and Quinn in the kitchen. I hooked my bag on the hook by the front door and walked further into my apartment. Clay must have heard me because he shot his head round at me; he stood up and walked over to me.

"Brooke, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or something?" Clay asked

"I came back for answers Clay and I want them now" I barked at him

"Brooke" Clay muttered "I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell Haley about me?" I asked "If you didn't tell Haley that you had a sister then I'm guessing you have told no one other than Quinn"

"Brooke don't do this please" Clay pleaded not wanting to hurt Brooke anymore then he already has.

"Answer me Clay" I pushed. I wanted to know why he hasn't told anyone about me.

"You have or had a reputation and I didn't want anyone to know about it" Clay confessed "You were labelled Tree Hill's whore and slut bag, people in Charleston didn't need to know about it and I didn't want them knowing either. I didn't tell people because I didn't want them to know my sister is a dirty slut who sleeps with every guy that throws themselves at her" Clay finished looking a distraught me.

I looked at him in disbelieve. He just called me a dirty slut, my own brother. So now I know why. At least I know why "I'm going back to school" I grabbed my bag of the hook and headed for my car and back to school. I slammed the door behind me.

I got to school not wanting to see or speak to anyone. I had just got called a dirty slut by my brother. The one person I thought I could trust and that would love me back no matter what, but I guess I was wrong because he doesn't love me like a brother is meant to, his just like everyone else. He judges me. I was so happy that he came back, but now I want him to go away and not never come back.

I got out of my car and headed into the school it was still lunch time and I knew everyone would be in the lunch hall. I didn't want to go in there and act like everything is okay, but I was heading that way anyway. I walked into the lunch hall and saw the usual gang at our usual table. I sat down next to Nathan and felt his arm makes it way around me.

"Hey baby" Nathan whispered to me.

I turned to him and fake smiled at him "Hey" I then looked at Haley who gave me the look of sympathy that I didn't want. I then remembered back to about 20 minutes ago when my own flesh and blood called me a dirty slut. Out of everyone I thought he wouldn't call me that, not in a million years.

I felt really sick about all this and didn't want to be here, but it's away from him so here is the best place to be "I have to go" I stood up really fast.

"Where you going Brooke?" Nathan asked

"I just have to go" Tears welled up in my eyes, but I literally run out of the lunch hall and too the only place I knew I wanted to go. I ran to the gym.

He must have followed me because I was sitting on the blenchers crying when he approached me. I looked up and saw my boyfriend looking down at me with concern written all over his face. I wiped the tears from my face and buried my head in my hands again. Nathan sat next to me and pulled me into him, Haley must have told him about earlier before school. I held on to Nathan so close and started crying again.

"Its okay baby, I'm here" Nathan tried to soothe me

"No it isn't okay Nathan" I pulled away from him and my eyes were still on the ground.

"It is Brooke. I understand" Nathan moved closer to me and I moved away standing up.

I then turned to Nathan and shook my head "No Nathan you actually don't understand. This isn't going to be okay, nothing is ever okay with me because every time I begin to be happy something shuts it all down and I feel like this" I looked at Nathan and he looked at me with worry.

"Brooke you'll always have me" Nathan tired to soothe her.

"I guess Haley didn't tell you everything because she doesn't even know what just happened about 30 minutes ago between me and my brother. I get that you hate your dad and mom, but I feel that you are lucky Nathan. You actually have parents who are here in Tree Hill, who care for you even if it's not the normal way" I stopped and looked away again "I have no one. I was happy when my brother came back because I thought he actually cared for me and missed me like I missed him" I stopped for a moment remembering to a couple of days ago when I found Clay in my apartment. When I felt relief and happy that he was back. I then heard Nathan speak.

"I'm so sorry Brooke" Nathan went to pull me into another hug when I stepped back.

I shook my head with tears rolling down my cheeks "You don't get it Nathan, I have no one, and I have no family. My parents are god knows where, my sister hasn't talked to me in years and my brother never told anyone about me because of my reputation of being Tree Hill's dirty slut. Alex left when I was 13 and I haven't heard or seen her since and then Clay left when I as 15, it's been two years and he comes back, but then Haley knew him all this time knowing about him and Quinn, but he never told her or anyone else who I was because he didn't want anyone to know that I'm a dirty little slut who sleeps with any guy that wants me" I started crying harder.

"You have me Brooke. You have Lucas and Haley too" Nathan steeped closer to me and I looked up at him. He was right I did have them, but it didn't change the fact that my own brother called and thinks that I'm a dirty little slut like every other person. Well for his information I changed, Lucas changed me and I haven't been back there since. It has been 2 years since all that stopped and no one not even my brother knows what I went through.

I needed my family and they were nowhere to be seen. I even attempted to call Alex, but the number was recognised which means she changed her number and I have no way of contacting her now and I guess that's what she wanted and there was Clay who I looked up to and thought he was my hero, but now I guess Lucas is my true hero. My parents haven't call since last Christmas, they just sent money and money and that was it. I truly had no family.

"I love you Brooke" When I heard those words I came back to reality and saw Nathan smile at me. He kissed away my tear "I do truly love you. You are my everything"

"I love you too" I leaned up and placed a light kiss on Nathan's lips.

"You do have family Brooke; you have me, Lucas and Haley. Where your family" Nathan tried to make me feel better. Deep down it's not the same, but I was going to take it.

I nodded "I know" I leaned into him and I could hear his heart beat briefly

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	16. You should have told me

**Author Note** – So someone requested something to happen for Brathan and I have taken her request and did it.

So here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it.

**You should have told me**

The school day has ended and I was heading for the gym for cheer practice. I had to introduce the new girl. I felt all better after Nathan soothing me. I walked into the gym seeing Nathan talking to Hazel which to my surprised didn't affect me. I was over it. I skipped over to my squad and smiled at them all, when I noticed Peyton talking to Bevin. I let that go too. Lucas and Taylor where talking when I called my squad together. I saw Taylor place a sweet kiss on Lucas's lips then I saw Peyton glare at the two. Taylor came running over so did Hazel.

"So first of all I would like to introduce the new recruit to the squad. Girl this is Taylor Smith, yes you properly know her mom Jade Smith top clothes designer of LA" I smiled at Taylor who waved to everybody "Next thing we have to discuss is the away game this Friday, we'll be performing the half time game like always, so we'll go over the routine I showed you guys last week. Like always we'll travel to the game on the bus with the guys and then we'll be assigned our rooms and we'll practice there too. Okay" I told the girls who nodded at me "Good, so let's get to it"

Taylor then looked at me with a confused look on her face "Will I be ready for the half time game on Friday Brooke?"

I smiled at her to give her reassurance "The games on Saturday T and yeah you'll be fine, follow Haley and me and you'll be okay" I assured her.

"Okay" Taylor put down her bag and got in position next to Haley.

Peyton couldn't believe that Lucas had moved on so quickly, especially to the stuck up rich kid. Taylor was just another rich kid at the school and Peyton now didn't like her because she was obviously with Lucas since they shared a kiss. Peyton was talking to Bevin, Theresa and Rachel when she saw Taylor talking to Lucas. Lucas had his arm around her and pulled her close, he then kissed her forehead. After that they kissed a couple of times and that's when Peyton knew he must be dating this brunette bitch. Peyton heard Brooke call all cheerleaders over and Taylor ran over after kissing Lucas one last time. That's when it hit Peyton, she had lost Lucas forever this time, she pushed him over the top and he wasn't going back to her. Peyton knew she had to do something.

My squad was getting everything right which surprised me because they never get anything right the first time. Taylor followed instructions perfectly. Whatever I told her to do she did it and did it even better. I was beginning to really like the girl. She was Lucas's girlfriend for one and she was doing great on my squad for two. Earlier I saw Peyton's expression when Taylor kissed Lucas and then I saw the devil glare she gave Taylor when I introduced her to the squad. I ignored that for now and came back to real life.

"Okay girls, take 10" I got my towel from my bag and started patting my head with it.

I saw Peyton still shooting daggers at the new girl Taylor, who I just happened to like. She could be good to the squad which means I want her to feel safe and not uncomfortable because of the blond slut. I walked over to her and pulled Peyton by her arm hearing her scream in pain which I didn't really care about. I wasn't going to let the bitch run Taylor out of the squad or Tree Hill for that matter.

"Stay away from Taylor and Lucas Peyton" I warned her

Peyton laughed "Yeah because I'm gonna listen to my former bestfriend"

"I swear to god Peyton if you do anything to hurt Taylor like you gave me and Haley I will end you for good. I built up your popularity and I will snatch it away again" I threatened.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that Brooke?" Peyton asked smirking.

"Well you only became popular because you are on my squad and that's the only reason why guys are sleeping with you, if I take you off my squad then that's the end of Peyton Sawyer" I told her, I saw the look on her face. She knows I'm right.

"You wouldn't" Peyton didn't know me anymore, she messed with me and I didn't take her down, but I will if I have to. I will end her.

"Try me bitch" I spat at her "Now get out of my face" Peyton circled me and headed back over to the girls she was talking to before.

I headed for the toilet, I was going there until I had to speak to Peyton and warn her off the newly couple. I walked out of the gym when I heard my name being called. I turned round and once again I saw Hazel standing behind me. I couldn't be arsed to deal with her right now. Damn.

"Hi Hazel" I smiled at her

"Brooke" Hazel nodded

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked busting to go pee

"Nathan and I are hanging out tonight so we can finish our project" Hazel informed me.

"Okay well that's nice" I turned around and went to walk off

"I don't know if we'll just be doing our project" Hazel piped up. I stopped and turned back to her.

"I trust my Nathan Hazel" I must of shocked her because she had a shocked expression on her face "Now if you don't mind I need to pee" I turned and walked into the bathroom.

I walked back into the gym. Hazel was talking to Nathan again which didn't bother me and I don't know why. I then had an idea, I was now in a happy mood and I thought I would show that. I walked up to Nathan and hazel, Nathan smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey baby" Nathan spoke.

I cut in between Nathan and Hazel and put my arms around Nathan's neck. I then crashed my lips on to his for a moment or two. I then pulled away wiping the lip gloss of his lips and winked at him "Just remember what you have while your studying with that bitch" I whispered to him

"I could never forget" Nathan muttered back

I then smirked at Hazel and walked back over to my squad "Catch you later Scott"

Cheer practice ended 20 minutes ago. I was on my way home dreading it since I knew Clay would still be there, but not for much longer. I drove into the drive and got out. I brought my door keys out from my bag and headed for the door. I didn't see Haley's car so I'm guessing she's not home yet. I put the key into the lock and turned it. I pushed the door opened and saw Clay stop as I stepped in. He looked at me, I was no longer sad or upset, I was so angry.

I walked pass him and too my bed room. I throw my bed on the bed and then walked back out and to where Clay was. Before Clay could speak I stopped him "I want you out of my apartment Clay, you have an hour to collect your things and get out" He looked at me in shock "I don't care where you go and I don't even care if I see you again, but I want you out" I then saw Quinn sitting on the couch, I turned to her and smiled "Quinn you can stay however long you want since you're Haley's sister and I like you, but Clay has to go"

"Brooke can't we talk about this" Clay spoke up

"No we actually can't. I needed you the most and you shot me down for your mates and I let it go because your my brother and I understood about all that, but for you to call me a dirty slut was out of order Clay, you were meant to be my brother, not another guy" I replied "Now I mean it, get the hell out of my apartment and you have an hour to do so" I then left the situation and went to my room, slamming and locking the door after myself.

Nathan was at his house setting up what he needed for when Hazel arrived to do their project. All Nathan could really think about was his girlfriend and what she would be doing now. He knew he had to get this project over and done with, so he agreed with Hazel to finish it tonight. Nathan's door bell rang and he took a deep breath. He went to open the door and saw the brunette smiling at him.

"Come in" Nathan said walking out of the way so she could enter his house.

"Thanks Nate" Hazel walked pass him and into the house "I brought some food"

"Oh okay cool" Nathan smiled "So we just have to make a presentation and then where done"

"Cool" Hazel sat on the couch and put the food on the coffee table.

Nathan also sat on the couch, they had his laptop on his lap and she scooted closer to him which he thought was innocent since she needed to see what he was doing "Right, so if we put **Jamaica **there in capital letters and the write the facts around it, we can out some sounds and motions and then we can present it in class tomorrow" Nathan done everything and then they watched the presentation.

Nathan sat there watching it when he felt Hazel to move closer to him and then out of the blue she leaped on him and kissed him. He pushed her away and she sighed "Come on Nate, you know you want it, you know you want me" Hazel kissed him again and he pushed her away again.

Nathan stood up "I don't want you Hazel, I have Brooke and I love her more than anything" Nathan looked down at Hazel who didn't look happy "I think you should go Hazel" Nathan walked to the door and opened it "Now and take the food with you"

Hazel got up and walked over to the door "Fine, but you'll regret it when Brooke dumps you and you want a hook up" Hazel then left and Nathan closed the door and cleaned up everything. At least they finished the project before she went all crazy kissable.

I was in my room when I heard the front door slam, which must mean Clay had left. There was complete silence from the other end of my bedroom, so I guess he and Quinn went together. Yeah I liked Quinn and plus she is Haley's sister, but I didn't throw her out I throw out my so call brother, who now means nothing to me at all. I haven't talked to Nathan since the whole gym thing, but then I remembered I need t call Lucas and we need to finish our project tonight. I grabbed my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello" I heard his voice

"Hi Luke it's me" I spoke into the phone

"What's up Brooke?" he asked

"So Luke, we have to finish our project so I was thinking you could come over and we could finish the project tonight" I told him

"Yeah sounds good. I'll be there in like 10 minutes" Lucas replied

"Cool. See you then Luke" I hung up the phone and began to sort out everything we needed to finish our projects including something to drink and eat.

There was a knock at the door, Haley got in about half hour ago when I called Luke. She went and got the door while I got other things ready. I thought it would be better to do our project in my room.

"Brooke Luke's here" Haley shouted inviting Lucas into the apartment

"Okay coming" I shouted back walking out of my room "Hey Luke"

"Hey, so where we doing this project?" Lucas asked as Haley wondered back into her room.

"In my room" I motioned for him to follow me, but he didn't "Luke come on"

"Brooke I don't think that's a good idea" Luca commented

"Luke I don't bite and anyway, I'm dating Nate and your dating Taylor" I calmed him "So com on" he then followed me into my room. I shut the door and motioned for him to sit in the sofa.

"So our presentation" Lucas brought out his laptop "I was thinking we could do it on my laptop"

"Yeah okay" I nodded. Lucas got up the power point and we started the project "How about we spread Spain out around the page, then put the facts and pictures in the middle. We could select colours and make it look good" I gave my opinion "What do you think?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Lucas agreed with me

We spent hours to do the presentation which was a good idea because we could get it right and perfect for tomorrow in class. We had finally finished. I was tired and I wanted to just go to sleep. I had a fight with my brother and it tired me all day.

"So were done" I started to pack everything up

"Yep finally" Lucas slumped into the sofa a bit more "I better be off though"

"Okay, well I'll see you at school" I smiled at him "Want me to walk you out?"

"Nah I'm good thanks. See you tomorrow" Lucas went to the door and opened the door and looked back at me "Bye"

"Bye Luke" He then left and closed the door behind him

The next morning I was up and 6:00 because I just couldn't sleep even though I felt tired. I decided to go for a run to clear my head before school. I was gone 45 minutes and then I realised I had to go and get ready for school. I got back to the apartment and showered before I got dressed.

I wore a blue halter top with a white jean skirt and blue wedges with her hair in a ponytail with ringlets framing her face. She put on her makeup and was ready for school. I grabbed my bag and headed for school.

When I got to school, I saw my boyfriend smiling and talking to Lucas. I wanted to go over to him and hug him, but I don't know what it was, but it just kept me in my car. I stayed there for a while and just looked at them and everything seemed okay even though I know deep down that nothing was actually fine. I then got out my car and slung my bag over my shoulder.

Nathan saw me coming and smiled at me "Hey beautiful" Nathan hugged me when I approached him and Lucas.

"Hey you" I smiled back "How was the whole project thing between you and Hazel last night?"

"Good, we finally finished it last night" Nathan replied

"Yeah so did Luke and I" I told him

"So nothing happened last night then?" I asked just wanting to know

"Nothing happened Brooke" Nathan lied

"Okay I was just asking Nate" I told him

"I know baby" Nathan leaned in and kissed me

"I'm gonna go to my locker, catch you in class boyfriend" I pulled from his embrace and headed inside.

"Okay baby" Nathan smiled at me "Love you"

"Love you too baby" I then headed for my locker.

Nathan turned back to the guys including Luke. He saw the goofy look Lucas had on his face and the he followed the blues eyes and saw Taylor talking to a group of girls from the cheer squad which he was happy about because she know was fitting in just like she wanted to.

"You really like her don't you man?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I do, she got me out of the funk I was in and I helped her out by meeting Brooke and that" Lucas replied.

"Well if your happy, don't let anyone bring you out of it man2 Nathan advised Lucas.

"Yeah I know dude, but she'll always be in the back of my head even if I don't like it" Lucas told Nathan "I try so hard t shift her from my life, but I see er everyday here at school and then in the gym because she's on the cheer squad and I saw the look she gave Taylor yesterday at cheer practice and I just don't want anything to go wrong I like Taylor loads"

"Luke you got to calm yourself" Nathan advised him again "I saw Brooke have words with Peyton yesterday so I don't think she will bother Taylor anytime soon"

"Yeah your right man" Lucas bumped fist with Nathan "Thanks"

"No problem bro" Nathan responded.

I was at my locker. I put the combination in and opened it. I loved opening my locker because there was cute picture of Nathan and myself laughing. I then heard someone coughing behind me. I turned round and saw Hazel smiling at me. I shut my locker and faced her "Hey Hazel, what can I do for you?"

"Nathan and I hooked p last night" Hazel sprung on me

"Actually no you and Nathan finished your project just like Luke and I" I wasn't going to let her faze me.

"We kissed too" Hazel smirked. Wow now that I could believe. She kissed Nathan not the other way round, but to be honest she is a dirty bitch, but why didn't he tell me this when I asked him about last night just 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah I know and then he pushed you away" I was hoping that's what happened, but I couldn't let her know he didn't tell me.

"Yeah well I could have gave him a good night if he didn't tell me to leave2 Hazel sighed "Anyway see you in class Brooke" Hazel skipped away and I just looked on in disbelieve.

I was meant to wait for Nathan, so we would walk into class together, but at the moment I still couldn't believe that he didn't tell me like he should have even if he did send her away. I was pissed because of that. I sat at my seat when I walked into class and started doodling in my not book when Nathan approached me.

"Hey baby" Nathan planted a soft kiss on my cheek

"Hey" I fake smiled

"Why did you wait for me?" Nathan asked

"I forgot" I lied "Sorry"

"Forget it" Nathan mumbled as the teacher walked in.

"Morning class. So today 3 couples are going to show their projects and then tomorrow the rest will show there's okay" The teacher explained and the class nodded "Right so Nathan and Hazel can go first"

I looked at hazel as she smiled at winked at Nathan. That dirty bitch better watch her back before I end her. Nathan looked at me I fake smiled at him. He begun to start the presentation and the whole class just watched, when it ended everyone clapped.

Lucas and I were next. I stood up and looked at Lucas who set up his laptop. He smiled at me and started the presentation I think was pretty good. Out presentation finished and the class clapped for us too.

The school day had finished, but I still had cheer practice while the guys had basketball practice. I walked into the gym and saw Hazel looking at Nathan. I was so sick and tired of all this. Nathan not telling me about the whole Hazel kissing him thing last night, Hazel flirting with him. I then decided to only do half hour practice today and then confront Nathan before I head home.

"Okay girls let's start the routine" I instructed

The girls got into their places and I started calling out moves "Okay so everyone knows what to do, but I'm still gonna call out steps for Taylor to follow okay2 The girls nodded "Left step, Right step, up, down, round flip, leg up" I instructed

Everyone girls was doing good even Taylor. I was impressed that the time went way to fast "Okay girls your free to go, I'm cutting practice short today, but same time tomorrow" The girls smiled at me and headed out.

I noticed that the guys were taking a break so I found this as my chance to confront my boyfriend "Why didn't you tell me that she kissed you?" I asked as I walked up to Nathan.

"What you talking about Brooke?" Nathan replied

"Last night Hazel kissed you and you didn't tell me" I said "I asked you if anything happened this morning and you told me nothing, but yet again you lied to me" I now had tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Brooke I didn't think it was a big deal" Nathan admitted "I pushed her away, so there was nothing more to it"

"Well there obviously was if you felt you had to keep it from me" The tears were now falling down my cheeks

"I wanted to avoid this Brooke" Nathan said "I didn't want to fight about it"

"We wouldn't be fighting about it if you told me Nathan" I spat at him "We said no more lies or secrets, but you just can't keep to it huh?"

"Brooke let's talk about this later" Nathan went to touch me, but I brushed him off.

"There isn't going to be a later" I looked at him "I'm going home" I then turned round and walked to the double doors.

"Wait Brooke" Nathan called after me "Please Brooke" but I kept walking

I was on my way home; I had tears streaming down my face. I was trying to keep them back because I was driving, but I just couldn't. I was so mad at him right now for keeping it from me. I'm not mad about the kiss because he pushed her away, what I was mad at was the fact that he didn't tell me about it. I could hear my phone buzzing, but I ignored it thinking it was properly Nathan or maybe Haley who I noticed was still working on the routine when I left. I just wanted to get home and curl up in my bed knowing Nathan would come by at some point and want to talk.

I stopped t the red light and brought a tissue to my nose. I then looked down at my phone and noticed it was Haley who called. I was going to call her back, but then I second thought it and decided to talk to her when she got home. The red light turned amber and then green. I slowly put my foot on the pedal and began to move the car again when I saw bright lights flash coming from my side of the car. All I heard where screeches and then everything went black

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**

**So guys I need your opinion on something. I was wondering if I should make Brooke pregnant or not. Please let me know. **


	17. You can only make that decision

**Author Note** – So again I done as someone wanted, I just hope you enjoy the chapter.

So here's chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it.

**Only you can make that decision**

Everything went black. I don't know what happened. I woke up to seeing nothing, but white everywhere. I was in my car; I felt something running down my face from my head. I brought a hand up to my head and saw blood. Okay now I was really freaking out. I looked around and saw nothing and no one. I was able to get or of my car, so I did. I stood there wondering where the hell I was.

I started to walk; I didn't stop until I saw something. I must have been walking for ages, but I still found nothing and then all of a sudden I was standing in someone's house. I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked around and saw a little girl stop in front of me "Mommy" I froze. Did she just call me 'mommy' the little girl looked about 4. She was pretty too; she had blue eyes and chocolate brown eyes. She looked just like me. Something weird was going on.

Instead of scaring the little girl, I decided to play along "Hey baby girl" the little girl smiled at me "What's up?"

"Daddy said I can have ice-cream if you said yes" The little girl beamed

"Where is daddy?" I asked

I then saw a figure standing behind the little girl "Here he is" Nathan circled the girl and planted a soft kiss on my lips "Hey"

"So can Riley have that ice-cream she wants so much?" Nathan asked

"Yeah go on the pumpkin" Riley smiled even more

"Thank you mommy" She then ran into the kitchen and Nathan went after her.

I went to follow them when I found myself back into the white space. I saw my car again, I started to pace over to it when I saw myself looking on at Haley, Jake, Lucas and Taylor. I don't think they could see me because no one noticed I was there. Haley was in Jake's arms which surprised me, I never thought I would see those two all happy and in love. Then there was Lucas and Taylor who were so in love too.

I was thinking that maybe this is how everything is going to end up in the end, but I was still wondering where I was and why I saw seeing these things. Then I heard Lucas call for me "Brooke over here" Lucas waved and I walked over to him.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them

"Hey, where's Nate?" Haley asked

"I'm not really sure" I was really starting to panic. Why the hell am I here? And what the hell is happening?

Then it was white again.

The car was a mess on Brooke's side. There were lights everywhere people where beginning to crowd around the accident. Brooke's phone was going off again, but of course she couldn't answer it. Then the police showed up and so did the paramedics. One guy went to check on Brooke and noticed she was unconscious.

"Can you hear me darling?" The paramedic asked "My name is Calvin and I'm gonna get you out of here"

Brooke's phone began to go off again and the paramedic needed to know who she is, so Calvin answered the phone "Brooke, finally"

"Who is this?" Calvin asked

"Haley and this is?" Haley responded

"Haley this is Calvin, I'm a paramedic. There has been an accident involving the girl who this phone belongs too and a drunk driver" The paramedic answered "Can you tell me here name please?"

"Brooke" Haley choked out "Her name is Brooke"

"Okay thanks you, Erm... I have to go now Haley and try to help Brooke" Calvin spoke into the receiver "I'm sorry to spring this on you. Bye" With that Calvin hung up the phone.

"Okay Brooke can you wake up for me please" Calvin tried to wake Brooke up, but it was no use "Okay the fire men are here now Brooke, there gonna open the door for me to get you out" He was talking to Brooke, hoping she could here him somehow.

45 minutes later and the fire men pried the door open; Calvin slowly lifted Brooke into his arms trying not to make the damage worsen. The other paramedic brought out a stretcher and Calvin placed brook gently onto it and gave her a oxygen make. He loaded her into the ambulance and they headed for the hospital.

Nathan was just packing up his things; he was the last one out of the gym. He couldn't stop thinking about Brooke and their argument before she left. Nathan saw Haley walking towards him; she had tears streaming down his face. She wanted to go to the hospital after she got off the phone, but then she had to tell Nathan too.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked when he saw her

"Nathan" Haley choked out "There's been an accident involving Brooke and a drunk driver"

Nathan stood there not saying anything. He kinda froze and that's when Nathan finally found his voice to speak "No you're wrong, she can't have been in an accident Haley. She has to be okay"

"I'm sorry Nate, but we have to get to the hospital" Haley grabbed Nathan and they headed of one of their cars and too the hospital.

"We have a brunette, young, unconscious and she's hardly breathing" Calvin told the nurse who met them at the doors.

"Have you got a name?" The nurse asked

"Yeah her friend called and she said her name is Brooke" Calvin

"Okay and how long she been unconscious?" Betty asked

"When I got there she was unconscious" Calvin told the nurse

"Okay" Betty replied looking for Brooke's plus "She barely has a pulse guys, we need to get her into a room and I need to take some tests" they took Brooke straight down to the spear room they could find.

Suddenly I was back at the house I was in earlier. This time instead of seeing the little I saw earlier, I saw a little boy running towards me, he jumped into my arms and flung his arms around my neck "Mommy you're home. I missed you loads"

"I missed you too buddy" The little beamed his bright smile at me. he reminded me off someone and then it hit me. he reminded me off Nathan.

"Okay Hayden, how about you go find your sister and let mommy relax" A voice came from behind me.

I let the little boy down before I turned round and I couldn't help, but smile when I saw him standing there again "Nathan, I missed you" I flung my arms around him when he got closer to me "I don't understand where I am" I pulled from Nathan and looked up at him.

"It's okay baby" Nathan soothed me

"No Nathan it's not" I shook my head "Where am i?"

"You created this Brooke" Nathan told me

"I created what Nathan?" I asked confused

"This world Brooke" Nathan responded "This is what you want your life to turn out like. You want kids, a boy and a girl. You want me in your life and you want Haley, Lucas, Jake and Taylor there too" Nathan explained "This is how you want everything to turn out Brookie"

Looked around the house and then I noticed I was rather big. I started to walk around with Nathan following me. I went from room to room smiling at what I found. There were 6 rooms in the house and each had a bathroom. I opened the door which had Riley printed on it. The room was pink with purple poky dots. It was rather clean. She had dancing trophies and pictures everywhere and then I noticed my high school cheerleading outfit framed above her bed which brought a tear to my eyes. It was beautiful. I then entered the 3rd door and it leaded to Hayden's room.

His room was blue and green which basketballs printed. I should have known he would love basketball since Nathan loves it too. There was a basketball net behind the door. He had Nathan's high school jersey hanged up and then there was a miniature one lying on his bed. Nathan was right this is what I want. I looked around closely and saw a basketball trophies on the shelve.

We headed down the corridor and there was another room with no name on it, I entered and was stunned to see it was a nursery. It was pink and yellow. I then put my hand to my stomach and felt a tiny baby bump which wasn't there a minute ago. Damn this is well strange. I felt Nathan's hand on my shoulder.

"You're 4 months pregnant Brooke" Nathan whispered and then he was gone and all I saw was white again.

Nathan and Haley rushed into the hospital and too the first desk they found. Nathan had tears streaming down his face. He thought this was this entire fault because of the argument and then Brooke ended up in the car accident. Then on the other hand he wanted to kill the drunken driver who hit her.

The young lady at the desk looked no older than 25 and her name badge said Khloe. She looked up and saw the tear stains and quickly motioned to him "Are you okay sir?" She asked

"Erm... not really" Nathan choked out "I'm looking for my girlfriend, she was admitted about an hour ago. She was in a car accident"

"Okay. Name" Khloe asked looking from Nathan to the computer

"Brooke Davis" Nathan told her waiting for her response

"Oh" Khloe tried not to worry Nathan "Te doctors have took tests that should be back any minute now, but as soon as they come back I'll get a doctor to come speak to you okay"

Nathan nodded "Thanks" Nathan gave Khloe a weak smile and headed for the waiting room.

Lucas's face froze when he got the call from Haley an hour 30 minutes ago. He was meant to meet Taylor for their date, but Brooke was there for him so he was gonna be there for her. He grabbed his are keys and went to pick Taylor up who insisted she go with him to the hospital. Lucas tried to get hold of his mom because Brooke means a lot to Karen, but he kept getting her answering machine along with Deb.

20 minutes later Lucas had picked Taylor up and they were headed for the hospital. Lucas had tears threatening to fall, but he needed clear eye sight to drive at the pace he was going at. Taylor hadn't said anything since they got in the car, she didn't know what to say. She had only known Brooke a day, but she liked Brooke.

Lucas parked up in the hospital car park and rushed into the entrance of the hospital hand in hand with Taylor. Lucas asked at the desk for a Brooke Davis and Khloe told him that there were two others here for her two and Lucas headed for the waiting room where he saw Nathan and Haley sitting in the chairs.

Nathan had his head in his hands sobbing, while Haley sat there quietly. Nathan didn't notice Lucas, but Haley did. She sent him a weak smile and there looked at Taylor "Who's she?"

"Oh yeah sorry Hales" Lucas forget he didn't introduce Taylor to Haley yet "This is Taylor my girlfriend and Taylor this is Haley my bestfriend"

"Nice to meet you Haley" Taylor spoke first

"You too" Haley smiled soothing Taylor a little.

"So have they told you anything about Brooke yet?" Lucas asked

Nathan shook his head when he noticed it was Lucas who asked "Nothing yet" when Nathan said that the doors of the waiting room opened and in walked a nurse and doctor.

"Are you here for Brooke?" The doctor asked

Everyone nodded "Yeah we are"

"Okay, well I'm Dr Barrette and I am the doctor who is working on Brooke Davis" The doctor introduced himself.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked "She will be okay wont she?"

"I took some tests on Brooke and everything seems to be okay internally" The doctor smiled "Has Brooke got a boyfriend?"

Everyone looked at Nathan who stepped forward "Yeah I'm her boyfriend"

"Okay, well can you Erm... step outside with me for a second" Nathan followed the doctor out of the room.

"Is everything okay doc" Nathan sounded panic

"We took a blood test from Brooke and we had some sort of result come from it" The doctor began to explain "The test came back that Brooke is pregnant"

Nathan froze on the spot. He didn't know if he heard the doctor right, but he said nothing. The doctor looked at him and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Nathan finally found his voice "Has Brooke woken up yet"

The doctor's face dropped again "I'm sorry, but it seems Miss Davis is in a coma because she hit her head pretty hard when the car smashed into her. Miss Davis is actually lucky that there was no more damage, it's just her head that got affected by the accident"

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Nathan questioned hoping he did.

"I'm sorry, but that's up to Miss Davis when she wants to wake up" Dr Barrette answered

"What about the baby?" Nathan had tears coming down his face again

"The baby seems to be okay, we are feeding the baby and Brooke through a tube so you don't need to worry" Nathan just couldn't believe this is happening "Can I see her?"

"Sure" Dr Barrette nodded "I'll send a nurse to show you to Brooke's room.

Nathan then walked back into the waiting room again "Nathan what'd he say?" Haley asked standing up.

"Brooke's in a coma" Nathan answered leaving out the part of her being pregnant

"When she gonna wake up" Lucas looked at Nathan

"The doctor said that Brooke has to make that decision" Nathan just wanted her to be okay. Her and the baby.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**

**So Brooke is pregnant. So any ideas if Brooke should have twins or a single baby. I thought that the dream would help me decide, but I don't anymore. Please try and help me.**


	18. I thought I was going to lose you

**Author Note** – So I got told not to make Brooke pregnant, but it was too late because I already had last chapter, I'm sorry for that and I hope you keep reading the story though.

So here's chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it.

**I thought I was going to lose you**

I didn't know if I would actually get all of this that I have seen and felt. I felt like I belong here. I have everything here. I have a little girl and boy, friends and even Nathan. I remember the argument we had before I ended up here. I miss Nathan a lot, but I don't know how to get out of here. Nathan told me this is my world, but it's blank and white. I just zap into different parts of it now and then, but I want it all. I then felt a sharp pain go through my chest and I couldn't breathe.

I brought a hand up to my chest and it began to get worse. There was no one around, so I didn't bother trying to shout. I felt to the ground and laid on my back looking up seeing nothing.

The machines started to beep and Nathan had a scared look on his face. Nathan shook his noticing what was happening, he was losing Brooke "Brooke don't leave me" Nathan called out as the nurse came by and took him to Brooke's room, but now it seemed that Brooke's heart rate was dropping and they were losing her. The nursed rushed in and so did the doctor Nathan spoke to earlier. Nathan cried "Please Brooke come back to me, I need you. I love you" Nathan called out as the nurses hushed him to the corner so they could try and work on Brooke. Nathan thought a piece of his heart break more and was slipping away. He needed and wanted Brooke more than anything and he was beginning to lose her and the baby. Everything was falling apart. Nathan's world was falling apart. Lucas, Haley and Taylor where waiting outside, but Nathan couldn't bring himself to go and speak to them.

All Nathan was thinking about was Brooke and their baby. He didn't want her to leave him.

I was laying there in pain. My chest was hurting really bad. Tears where running down my face, but I didn't have the strength to shout or scream. I then heard Nathan's voice. He was shouting for me, asking me not to go. I don't understand that because I'm not down here. I then saw shining lights appear above me. I needed to go back to the real world. I needed to see Nathan again and have what I've always wanted. I was just stuck there hurting. I couldn't move or speak. I wanted to get up so much, but I couldn't.

The nurses where swarming around Brooke. Trying all they could to get her heart rate back up, but nothing seemed to work and Nathan began to worry even more. More doctors and nurses came in and then that's when Nathan totally freaked. He was trying to breathe through his tears slowly.

"She's crashing" One nurse shouted

"We need the shock pads now" the doctor yelled "Where losing her, up the shock current by 20"

One of the nurses grabs the shock pads and brings them over to the doctor. She turned them on and gave them to the doctor "Clear" The doctor shouted "120" the doctor shocked Brooke and there was no response from Brooke "Clear, 140" the doctor shocked Brooke again trying to get a response, but nothing changed.

Nathan was in the corner praying that Brooke would wake up or for her heart to atleast become stable. Nathan could see that nothing had changed and he cried even harder "Come on Brooke baby, come back to me" the nurse then asked Nathan that he needed to wait outside and prepare himself for the worst.

Nathan did as the nurse told and walked outside the room where Lucas, Haley and Taylor where standing. They all looked up at him and saw the tears streaming down his face. He was so scared of losing her and the baby. Haley was the first one to speak.

"Nathan, what's happening?" Haley asked shaking, so fearful of the answer

"It's Brooke" Nathan choked "her heart crashed and the doctors are trying to resuscitate her, but they told me to prepare for the worst"

"OMG" Haley whispered "We... can't... lose... her" Haley began to cry also.

"Where not going to lose her" Lucas spoke up "Brooke's a fighter and I know she will open her eyes and be okay"

Everyone nodded "I love her so much Luke, she can't leave me" Nathan sobbed

"Hey bro, everything is going to be okay" Lucas rubbed his brother's back.

"I hope so Luke" Nathan nodded "I really do"

The doctors just couldn't get Brooke's heart to go back to its normal rate. The nurses were running round trying to do everything for her. She was only young, 17 and her heart crashed. Doctor Barrette was the doctor trying to do his best, for not only Brooke, but the baby too.

"Come on Brooke" Dr Barrette called out to her "Come back to us" he brought the shock pads again "Clear, 160" He shocked Brooke hoping for a response, but still nothing. They have been working on Brooke for 30 minutes now and Dr Barrette just didn't want to give up on Brooke yet "Come one Brooke, you have people needing you"

I could hear all different voices now and this must mean that I'm getting closer. I heard Nathan's voice calling for me. He said he loved me and needed me. I love him too and I didn't want to lose him just like he didn't or doesn't want to lose me. I kept feeling electric shocks and hearing numbers. I then saw everything flash before my eyes and I scream finally.

The doctors where trying so hard, but Brooke wasn't coming through. Everyone was trying so hard. Then the doctor tried one more time before he was forced to give up and call her death. He didn't want to "Clear" the doctor shouted "200" he shocked Brooke and all of a sudden Brooke shot up and grasped for air. Her eyes flung open shocked and she looked up at the doctor. One of the nurses put a oxygen mask on Brooke, so she could breathe properly. The doctors where happy that Brooke had finally come through. They checked her heart rate again and made sure she was okay. Then one by one the nurses left the room.

I woke to a lot of nurses surrounding me. I guess I'm in the hospital for some reason. I lay back down and it was hard to breathe, but one of the nurses put a oxygen mask over my face for me to breathe better. I then noticed that no one was there, in the room with me after that. Then the double doors opened and in walked Nathan. He walked over to me and sat in the seat.

"Brooke baby" Nathan kissed me softly on the forehead "You scared me"

"What... happened?" I croaked out

"There was an accident" Nathan explained "A car crashed into you and then you went into a coma and I thought I was going to lose you" Nathan began to cry.

"Ssh" I tried too soothe him "It's okay Nate, I'm okay baby"

"I'm sorry Brooke" Nathan grabbed my hand I should have told you about Hazel and her kissing me"

"Nathan its okay" I replied "I'm over it baby"

I removed the oxygen from my face and then Nathan leaned down and kissed me lightly on the mouth. I felt safe again near him. I felt something and then my stomach lurch and Nathan saw it on my face "Brooke you okay"

I shook my head "I feel sick" Nathan nodded and brought a bucket from beside the bed and like I thought I was sick in it "I... hate... being... sick" I throw up again.

"Its okay baby" Nathan rubbed my back and pulled my hair out of the way.

"Why am I feeling like this" She asked throwing up again

"Brooke I have something to tell you" Nathan looked at her "When you were sleeping, the doctors took some blood tests and Erm..." Nathan stopped for a minute "You're pregnant"

I froze, did he just say that I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. My dream was starting to come true. I was pregnant. I was really pregnant.

"OMG" I muttered I placed a hand on my stomach and Nathan placed his hand over mine and smiled at me.

"It will be okay baby, I'll look after both of you" Nathan assured me.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**

**I am going to jump to 3 months next chapter where the basketball season had ended and so had the cheerleading. **


	19. 6 Months Later

**Author Note** – So I said I was going to jump 3 months, but instead I jumped 6 months because I thought that would be better and give Brooke time to have the baby in the summer so then she could start her senior year dealing with mother hood.

So here's chapter 18. I hope you enjoy it still.

**6 months later**

I was sitting on the front porch in the summer air rubbing my now slightly grown belly. I have an appointment later today, my first ultrasound and I was so excited because we get to find out what where having. My morning sickness had died down during the past months and I was so thankful for that. Next came the cravings that Nathan thought was weird like last night I had a bacon, egg, pickle sandwich.

Nathan had moved in with me because he wanted to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't over do it. We hadn't told anyone about the baby and that was because it never was the right time. After today and the ultrasound Nathan and I agreed to tell people about the pregnancy, it had been 5 and a half months and no one knew I was preggers. The first 2 months were okay because I didn't start showing until 2 months ago, I would put baggy clothes on so no one could see, I would stay in at the weekends, but we decided we needed to tell people before the baby came. First we had to tell his mom, then I was gonna tell Karen because she's more of a mom to me. I then had to tell Haley, Lucas and Taylor.

The past three months came fast. I was surprised when I saw Haley and Jake flirting yesterday during school; he had his arm around her waist and then they revealed they were dating and happy. The basketball season had finished last month and it was now summer break which was good because I would have had the baby by then. I hope I did anyway. Because we agreed on telling everyone, we asked for everyone to meet us for dinner. We were going tell our parents first, but I wanted to tell everyone together so I didn't have to repeat myself.

I was still living at the apartment with Nathan; Haley had moved out and found her own apartment. I don't know why she moved out, but she told me that she wanted me to have my own space. I told her she didn't have too, but she wanted to so she did and moved out last month just before I started showing. Nathan was just pulling up in the drive way, when he saw me sitting there. I continued to rub my stomach softly.

"Hey baby" Nathan smiled when he got out of his car and walked towards me

"Hi" I weakly smiled

"What you doing out here?" Nathan asked as he sat neck to me

"Do you think I should have told Haley about the baby?" I asked coming out from my train of thought.

"You can tell anyone, whenever you're ready beautiful" Nathan responded

"I'm not beautiful, I'm fat" I corrected him

"You're not fat Brooke, your just pregnant" Nathan placed his hand over mine and rubbed my stomach

"My clothes don't fit like they used to Nathan" I told him "I just barely got into this jeans and this top just barley fits"

"0kay well you could go shopping and by maternity clothes" Nathan tried to find a way for me to have clothes that fit.

"I can't Nathan, no one knows I'm preggers and if I went out and they saw my baby bump they'll all know" I just didn't know if I should hide this secret any longer.

"We'll find a way around this and anyway we were gonna tell everyone after the ultrasound that we should be headed to now" Nathan explained to me and I nodded.

"Well we better get going" I stood up and he grabbed my hand

"Let's go then baby" Nathan went inside and grabbed my phone and my bag while I got into the car.

Haley was still doing up her 2 bedroom apartment she found last month only a block away from Brooke. e was out shopping for furniture. She was with Lucas and Taylor who offered to help her. Taylor and Lucas have been officially dating for 3 months and 3 days. They were happy and so was everyone else for them. Since it was summer no one saw or heard from Peyton and no one cared either.

"What about this one?" Taylor asked as she held up a purple butterfly mirror

"Hmmm no I don't like it, but thanks" Haley shook her head

"What about this one Hales?" Lucas asked pointing to a pink flower mirror

"Are you serious Luke and I thought the one Taylor picked out was bad" Haley laughed

"This one's nice" They heard a voice from behind them. Haley turned round and smiled when she saw Jake standing there.

"Yeah it is nice actually I like it" Haley walked towards Jake and the mirror. It was a door length mirror with circles down the sides "I like it. I'm getting it" Haley picked it up and bought it to her side.

"I knew you would" Jake smiled "Hey Luke, Taylor" Jake smiled at the other two.

"Hey man" Luke bumped fist with him

"Hi Jake" Taylor smiled

"So what you doing here Jakey?" Haley questioned

"I was just going for a walk and then I ended up here and saw you" Jake just kept is eyes on Haley "Anyway I wanted to see my baby" Jake moved closer to Haley and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm" Haley smiled when they pulled apart

"Get a room" Lucas laughed

"We will tonight" Jake commented

"Oh is that so" Haley raised her eye brow

"Hmmm mmm" Jake pulled her into him "So you guys going for dinner with Nate and Brooke, they wanted to tell us something?"

"Yeah we are" Lucas nodded "It sounded important when Nathan rang me earlier"

"Yeah Brooke sounded serious too" Haley agreed

Then the four of them bought whatever Haley needed and headed for something to eat.

I was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in and check me over then do the ultrasound. Nathan was sat in the chair next to me. I was so excited yet scared because everyone would find out in 3 hours. Dr Logan was my doctor through my pregnancy; he walked into the room and smiled at us.

"Good to see you again Miss Davis and Mr Scott" Dr Logan greeted us "So you're for the ultrasound?"

They both nodded and I gave Nathan's hand a slight squeeze "Yeah" I croaked out

"Okay" Dr Logan pushed the ultrasound machine towards the bed "Relax Miss Davis"

"Please call me Brooke" I slightly smiled

"Relax Brooke" Dr Logan repeated using my name this time "Pull your top up for me please"

I pulled my top up just under my breast and looked at Nathan giving him a weak smile. He then squeezed my hand "I love you" He whispered to me

"I love you too" I muttered back.

"The gel is going to be cold" Dr Logan put the gel on my belly and I flinched at the coldness "Okay so let's see your baby"

I looked at the screen and so did Nathan, the doctor looked at us and smiled when the baby's heart beat was heard in the room "Okay so there is your baby " The doctor showed us "Would you like to know the sex?"

We both nodded "Yes please" I answered before Nathan could.

"Okay well it looks like you're having a baby girl" The doctor announced to the happy couple.

"OMG really" I said in excitement

"Yep" Dr Logan nodded "Congratulations, I'll just print some of these off for you and then you can go and make another appointment for a month's time"

"Okay and thanks doc" Nathan shook the doctor's hand and then the doctor left.

"Where having a girl Nate. A little baby girl. Our very own princess" I nearly squealed

"I know baby" Nathan then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

The 3 hours went by fast. I was get nervous by each second. Nathan had to tell me to keep calm, because stress is not good for the baby. We got to the restaurant early because I didn't want anyone to see my growing belly. I sat there with my palms sweating and Nathan sitting next to me. We called everyone to meet us, this included my parents who where in tree hill until tomorrow, Deb and Dan, Karen and Keith, Lucas, Taylor, Haley and Jake. The people that we needed to tell.

45 minutes later everyone was seated at the table looking at Nathan and me. I was starting to regret doing this. My parents were on their phones, but everyone else wanted to know what was going on. We all ordered out food and as we finished them, the time was getting closer for us to tell everybody.

"So Brooke you going to tell us why you asked us here honey?" Karen asked

I nodded "Yeah" I took a deep breath and grabbed Nathan's hand which he kissed when we entwined our fingers "So we asked you guys here so we could tell you something. 5 and a half months ago I was in accident that you all know about, the doctor took some blood test and told us that..." I stopped for a minute to breathe again "I'm pregnant"

Everyone froze. My parents dropped their phones and looked at me. Dan choked on his drink while Deb smiled at us. Karen was gobsmacked and so was Keith. No one said anything including Lucas, Haley, Taylor and Jake. I didn't know what to say either. Then Dan broke the silence "Wow, she has you trapped Nathan. I knew she would do this when you told me you were dating her"

"She hasn't trapped me dad" Nathan defended me "I love her and I love our baby just as much"

"How far along are you?" My mum Victoria spoke up

"6 and a half months, we found out the sex today" I answered scared of what she my mother was going to reply.

"That's great honey, but why haven't you told us until now?" Victoria asked

"I was scared of what you would think and say" I confessed

"Well I'll tell you what I think" Victoria looked at me and I was now terrified of what she was going to call me or say to me "I'm excited to have a grandchild. I can't wait"

I looked at her stunned. I was so not expecting her to be this happy or excited "I'm excited too"

Then I heard Dan again "Oh please Victoria, you can't seriously be happy that Brooke is pregnant at 17 when she has senior year to go through"

"Well I am happy and yeah I get she has her senior year to go, but Brooke will finish and graduate with everyone else because I will help her even if that means moving back to Tree hill" Victoria told Dan who just scoffed

"Congratulations Brooke" Haley piped up from the table and all the others came out there daze as well congratulating us.

"Thank you everyone for coming" Nathan spoke up

"Mom you don't have to move here, I have the money nanny left for me when she died years ago, and I haven't touched it" I assured her

"Okay honey, but I want to be here when you give birth" Victoria replied "How about I come back for the birth and if you want me to stick around I will"

"Yeah sounds god mom" I smiled at her still not hearing from my dad. I looked at him and then he caught my eye "Daddy"

"You're my baby girl Brooke and now you're having a baby which you will call yours" My dad told me "I thought I'd be disappointed if you ever told me your were pregnant at this age, but I'm not and I'm not too sure why, but baby girl I'm happy for you and Nathan. Yeah your young, but we'll help you" Richard my dad got up and gave me a tight hug.

"I'll help you too Brooke. I'm not as cold and heartless as Dan. I'm excited for you guys. I really am" Deb joined in

"Thanks" I smiled at them

"Wow bro, your gonna be a dad before me and I'm the elder one" Lucas joked "Congrats guys"

"Thanks Luke" They both replied

"We'll help you too Brooke" Karen and Keith both nodded and then Dan scoffed again.

"Am I the only one that is disgusted with all this? There in high school still" Dan barked

"Yeah, but I did Dan and then Deb did it too when she was college, but I bet Nathan will be a better dad then you would ever be" Karen responded defending the two

"Yeah whatever" Dan got up "I don't know that I don't want anything to do with you Nathan or the bastard baby you have decided to bring into this world"

"And I don't want my child to have anything to do with you anyway. Our baby is better off without you in their life" Nathan spat back looking at his father in the eyes "Now leave before I make you" Dan scoffed once more then left the restaurant.

"Well I would like to say thank you all for coming and being so supportive. I wasn't expecting any of them reactions and I appreciate you all helping us through this. We love you all" I stood up with my belly in view "All 3 of us appreciate it"

"Oh wait you said you found out the sex of the baby today" Taylor spoke for the first time "What are you having Brooke?"

I looked at Nathan and grinned "Where having a..." I stopped and then grinned at everyone else "Where having a girl"

They all started cheering and beaming their smiles at me. I didn't know if this was a dream or real because no one was shouting everyone was saying they were going to help us except Dan which I didn't care about anyway. My mum and dad where happy for me, but I thought they were going to be the ones that push me away and disown me, but they never did they just said they were going to help me as much as they can. I was grateful having this response instead of the one I was dreading.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	20. There both back

**Author Note** – So I've done it again, a request was given to me and I fulfilled it and I hope you like it.

So here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoy it still.

**There both back**

It had been 2 weeks since I told everyone about the pregnancy. My hormones have been up and down. I would cry on some days and laugh on others or I would shout and scream. Haley, Lucas and Taylor have been around me nonstop wanting to help whenever they can. Today I was home alone with the peace and quiet. Nathan was out with the others hanging, he was concerned about me, but I told him not to worry and go have fun while he can.

I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine while watching 90210. I was happy to have the apartment to myself when I heard the door bell ring. I slowly got up and waddled to the door, when I opened it I was surprised with the two people standing there staring at me and my baby bump.

"What you doing here?" I glared at both of them

"I missed you" Clay spoke first

"Yeah well I didn't miss you" I went to shut the door when they both stopped me

"Please don't shut us out Brooke" Clay said looking at me

"You shut yourselves out when you both left me alone with no one" I spat at them both

"Brooke" Alex my sister finally spoke

"She has a tongue" I gave a stern look at my sister

"I'm sorry I left you alone and I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact with you. I'm also sorry that I haven't been much of a sister" Alex apologised

"Yeah well apologises are nothing to me. You both left me alone and with no one. I already have a family that love and want me" I told them seeing the hurt in their lives

"I miss you Brooke" Clay stepped closer into the apartment "I know what I said was wrong and I am deeply sorry for it"

"I missed you guys I did, then I realised you would never come back and then when Clay came back and I was happy until you told me I was a dirty slut" I was so mad, but I'm not anymore.

"I love you Brooke and I know mom and dad aren't here, but we could be for you" Alex gave me a smile, but I didn't give one back. The truth is that I missed them both and wished I could just hug them both and tell them things were okay, but they hurt me bad and plus I have my little princess to worry about.

"For your information mom and dad have been, but I told them to work and I will call them if I need them" I told the two shocked faces looking back at me "You should go. I have to relax. I can't stress because of the baby" I told them

"I can't believe you're pregnant Brooke" Clay said looking at my baby bump

"Yeah well believe it because I am" I spoke back "No please do, the baby and I don't need this right now"

Yeah okay we'll go, but we won't stop trying Brooke and congrats on the baby" Clay told me "I'm happy for you and Nathan.

"Bye" Alex smiled at me again

"Bye" And they both left as I shut the door behind myself.

I didn't want them to leave. I didn't know where they were staying or anything. I wanted them in my life so bad, but I didn't want to just let me in right now. I didn't know anything about Alex and what she had been doing since she left me, but Clay was different he called me a dirty slut and that hurt.

...

The day came and went. I was sleeping until I woke by the sunlight coming through the curtains. I turned and saw Nathan sleeping next to me. I watched him sleep for a while and then felt my little princess moved so I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. Nathan's eye then fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Morning beautiful" He croaked

"Morning handsome" I smiled getting up "So yesterday I got a visit from two people"

"Oh really" Nathan plopped up on his elbow "Who?"

"Alex and Clay" I spoke running my fingers through my hair

"Your brother and sister came to see you yesterday" Nathan sat up in the bed

"Yeah, but I sent them away" I responded

"Why?" He questioned

"Because they have treated me like crap and didn't care about me Nathan. You know all this, I told you about them and what they done" I then felt a twinge in my belly and rubbed it gently

"Yeah I know, but I thought maybe you could let them in and have your family back. If you can let your parents in then you could let them in too" Nathan tried to defend himself and then he realised that I had hormones and he didn't want to mess with them.

"Me and baby are hungry, were going to get something to eat" I ignored his last statement and walked out of the room.

...

I knew Nathan was right and I knew I should let them in again and I will. I will let them in only because I miss them and because my baby deserves to know her family even if they are idiots and called me names. I cooked myself a waffle and poured some juice. Then I saw Nathan walk into the kitchen.

"How is our little princess doing?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"She's all good, but what about me. I am the one carrying her" I asked feeling mad for some reason

"How is my baby doing?" Nathan responded

"I'm good thanks" I turned in Nathan's arms and he kissed me.

"Good. So what are your plans today?" Nathan asked

"Nothing much just gonna stay in and Haley said she wanted to hang today" I replied "How about you?"

"Cool. I'm gonna hang with Luke at the river court play one on one or something" Nathan told me.

"Well we better get ready Nate" I grabbed his hand and we headed for the bedroom to get ready for the day.

...

I decided to cancel o Haley, but promised to hang with her tomorrow. I was sitting at my usual table in the cafe waiting for the two people I should be excited to see, but instead I don't know what I am feeling. I ordered a diet coke and just sat there looking out of the window and then back at my watch. The door of the cafe opened and I heard the bell ring when I felt my little girl kick against my stomach. I placed my hand on my belly as I looked up and saw Alex walking towards me with Clay. They smiled and sat down opposite me.

"Were so glad that you called last night" Alex spoke first.

"Yeah well I was talking to Nathan and he thought I should let you in since I let mom and dad in" I responded "I guess I could try and work this out with you two even thought you don't deserve it"

"Well thanks Brookie" Alex went to touch my had, but I moved them away

"Don't call me that, I'm not 5 anymore" I looked at her with a stern look

"Sorry Brooke" Alex muttered "So how are you and the baby?"

"We are fine thanks, this little one is just moving a lot and I just wish that it would hurry up so I can meet her" I told Alex and Clay

"Wait" Alex was the only one talking at the moment "You're having a girl?"

I nodded and to my surprise Clay spoke up before Alex could "So I'm gonna have a niece in like so many months?"

"Yeah, she's my little princess" I smiled at them.

I liked this. I like having my brother and sister here sharing this experience with me and I'm happy finally having my family care for me. my parents are even taking interest in me and now Alex has come back.

"Have you thought of any names for her yet?" Alex asked

"I have been thinking of some, but Nathan and I agreed we would pick it together" I replied "I could share some ideas I've had with you though"

"Yeah go on, we would love to hear them Brooke" Alex nodded

"Okay" I smiled loving every moment with them right now "I was thinking maybe something like Rebekah, Khloe, Cheyanne and Aubrey"

"Those are totally nice names. I really love Aubrey and Rebekah" Clay said s he sipped his coffee he ordered when he came in about an hour ago.

"Yeah me too" Alex agreed

"Yeah I thought so too and besides if we pick either one of the names we can always use the other name as he middle name" I told them

"Yeah they do go together" Alex nodded "So has Nathan come with any names yet or you not talked about it?"

"He brings out the baby name book and I just flick through it to satisfy him, but I'm going to sit him down tonight and we are going to pick a name for her tonight, so I can stop calling her baby girl even though she is my baby girl" I said bringing my hand to my belly "Oh is that the time, I have to go. I've been out way too long and the doctor said not to stay out too long"

"Oh okay" Clay and Alex stood up when I did "Can we help you to your car?"

"No I'll be okay. I'm pregnant not ill" I answered

"Yeah well we just want you and the baby to be okay" Alex assure me

"We'll be fine" I hugged them both "Thanks for coming, I enjoyed myself. I've missed you guys"

"We've missed you too" They hugged me back and I was happy everything was going okay again "Bye Brooke"

"Bye" I waved to both of them and then I headed home to rest for a while.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**

**So I wanted to know what you guys think of the names. I have an idea of what I want them to name the baby, but I would like you're in put as well. **

**So do you guys like Rebekah Aubrey Haley Scott or Aubrey Rebekah Haley Scott? Let me know, the first person who reviews and suggests what one, then I will name the baby that one okay.**


	21. I need you Brooke

**Author Note** – **WE HAVE A WINNER!**

**That person will see what idea I used when they read this chapter. So I got a review I didn't like. It said something about them not reading the story anymore because Brooke is pregnant, but I guess one loss won't hurt me. I'm so grateful for those who are still reading and sticking by me as I write this. **

**Please if you have any ideas for this story, let me know. i might not use them like you want me to, but I will use the ideas if you guys give me any like I have in the past chapters. **

So here's chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it still.

**C20 – I need you Brooke**

Nathan was meeting Luke at the river court, but then Jake had asked to hang out also. So all three boys were playing horse, Nathan was winning and Lucas was losing. After Nathan had won the game. They sat at the picnic table, sipping from their waters.

"So Nate, you and Brooke picked out a name for my niece yet?" Lucas asked

"Nope, not yet" Nathan admitted "We said we would pick the name together. I have suggestions just don't know if she'll like them"

"Tell us and we'll tell you if there good names or not" Jake suggested

"Yeah we could do that" Lucas agreed

"Okay" Nathan took a deep breath "I like Rebekah, I got that one out of the baby book and then I also like Aubrey"

"I like them Nate" Lucas smiled "I think Brooke will love them"

"Yeah she would" Jake agreed with Luke

"Good" Nathan laughed and then the boys went and played another game of basketball

...

When I got home I noticed something was wrong. The door wasn't locked and Nathan never leaves the door unlocked and neither do I. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I know something is wrong. I opened the apartment door and slowly shut it. I walked through the front and placed my bag and keys on the counter. I then heard someone cough and I looked ahead to see the blond curly ass bitch standing there staring at me.

"Wow no one told me you were preggers" Peyton spoke clearing the awkwardness kind off.

"Yeah well no one thought you should know" I relax a little and sat on the couch looking up at her still wondering how the fuck she got in here.

"Yeah well you guys have kind of shut me out and just regrouped yourselves" Peyton looked sad, but I didn't give a flying fuck after everything she had done.

"You deserve it, you're a bitch and everyone knows it including yourself" I told her "Why you here Peyton?"

"I wanted to see my bestfriend, isn't that allowed" Peyton replied looking at me

"Former bestfriend you mean" I started rubbing my belly feeling twinges every 2 seconds "I hate you Peyton and I don't normally hate anything, but you went too far"

"I have no one Brooke" Peyton started crying now "You have Nathan, Lucas has left me and is with that dirty bitch now and then Jake is with Haley. I have no one. Both of my moms are dead and my dad is always out overseas"

I didn't know if I should feel sorry for her because she brought the whole Lucas and Jake thing on herself. I do hate her for what she has done to me, but I did once care for her "I get all that Peyton, but we all gave you chances and you just throw them back in our faces, but since I'm letting my family in I can try with you too"

"Thanks Brooke" Peyton sat on the couch beside me "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I was being honest, I did miss her loads.

...

Peyton was still at the apartment at 9:00 when Nathan was getting home. We ordered pizza and just sat there like old times eating it and watching the notebook. We also had a carton of ice-cream each and just enjoyed the company. I was happy finally, I felt complete with everyone being there. I had my whole family together again. The apartment door opened and Nathan walked in. I could feel his eyes on us, but I just kept watching the film acting like he wasn't staring at us.

Nathan walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead still looking at Peyton. The film finished and I told Peyton she could have the spear room tonight because there was a storm heading our way and I didn't want her by herself in her big house.

"Why is she here Brooke?" Nathan asked once I was in the kitchen getting more soda

"Because I told her she can stay" I turned to face him knowing he was giving me the look, when he didn't like something "Don't look at me like that"

"Why did you tell her she can stay?" Nathan asked mad

"Yu don't understand Nathan. I have forgiven her for everything. I miss her like crazy and we have been through a lot" I told Nathan "Plus there is a storm coming our way and I am not letting Peyton stay at her house by herself"

"Fine I get it. You're friends again, but don't expect me to like her anytime soon" Nathan told me.

"I get that, but she is my friend and she is staying here" I put my foot down

"Okay. So how was your day?" Nathan changed the subject

"Good I made up with Alex and Clay and now Peyton" I told him smiling "You?"

"Good too, just hung with Luke and Jake" Nathan responded

"Cool" I walked over to the couch again where Peyton was sitting. The film had finished so we turned the TV off for a bit "So I was thinking we should name our little girl"

"Yeah I was talking about that with the guys earlier actually" Nathan nodded sitting opposite me

"Yeah so was I with Alex and Clay" I smiled at Nathan while Peyton said nothing just listening "So have you got any ideas?"

"Have you" Nathan turned the question back to me

"Yeah I have" I nodded "You?"

Nathan nodded "You go first"

"Well I was thinking Rebekah or Aubrey" I was waiting for Nathan's reaction which never came.

"Really" Nathan then kissed me and I was confused

"Yes really" I kissed him back "So you like them then?"

"Yeah I love them, I was actually thinking of those names too" Nathan laughed and I giggled "So what one we going to pick?"

"I think we should name her Aubrey Haley Scott and then if we have another girl in the future we can call her Rebekah" I answered Nathan's question

"Yeah sounds good babe" Nathan nodded and Peyton smiled

"You've always loved that name" Peyton spoke for the first time since Nathan came home

"Yeah I did" I smiled back at her "When we were younger I always said I wanted to name my first girl Aubrey" I said turning back to Nathan

"And I said I would name my first girl Ashley" Peyton remembered back then

"Yeah, wait what you saying?" I looked at her strangely

"I'm pregnant Brooke" Peyton cried

"Wait... what?" I turned to her and pulled her into a hug "Who's the father?"

Peyton pulled away and looked back at me and Nathan sat back on the couch in front of me "I felt alone and lonely when we all had that fight months ago and then I went out to a bar and met some guy, we slept together and here I am nearly 7 months pregnant" I looked back her confused. She wasn't showing that much, so how could she be nearly 7 months pregnant.

"Peyton honey, you sure you're pregnant because you're not really showing" I asked

She nodded and then started crying again "I went to the doctor and she said I was 4 months then, so I asked her why aint I showing or anything and she said it happens sometimes to pregnant women, she said I might not even show at all, but I feel the baby kicking and moving around all the time. If I didn't notice my period was late I wouldn't know now that I'm pregnant"

"Oh honey" I sighed hugging her tighter "Is this why you came here today Peyt"

She nodded and looked at me again "I missed you and I needed you. I have no one else and I just didn't want to do this alone"

"You're not alone now Peyt. I'm here for you always. Yeah we had problems, but I'm here now. We're going to be pregnant together and do this together okay"

"Yeah" Peyton smiled again "Thank you B. Davis"

"You're welcome P. Sawyer" I smiled back at her "So do you know what you're having?"

"A girl. I'm having a baby girl just like you" Peyton replied

"That is so good" I was happy that we were both having girls "So the father isn't in the picture then?"

She shook her head "No not really. I haven't told him"

"You in contact with him?" I wanted to know everything

"He calls me everyday" Peyton admitted

"So you two together?" I was getting more confused every second

"He wants to be, but I'm not so sure it would work" Peyton then looked away from me and at Nathan.

"Why you looking at me, I'm not that guy" Nathan joked

"Yeah I know that, but it's someone you know" Peyton confessed

"Okay" Nathan sat up in his seat and looked Peyton

"You're Cousin Chris" I looked at her and then looked at Nathan

"OMG you're pregnant by Chris" I literally shouted

"Yeah" She nodded

"And he wants to be with you?" I questioned. What was so wrong that Peyton couldn't be with Chris?

"Yeah, he says he really likes me and that he wants to give us a chance" Peyton began to cry again and I rubbed her back in circles soothing her.

"So what's the problem?" Nathan piped up this time not really caring Peyton and Chris are having a baby.

"We didn't only sleep together the once guys, he has been in and out of town for the past 6 months and we had been hooking up for months and then I got pregnant and I make excuses not to see him. I know I'm not showing big like I'm meant to, but I'm showing a little"

"Call him and tell him Peyton, he has the right to know" Nathan throw at her "I know my cousin and he won't walk away from you, he will want to be there for you and the baby, he would want to be with you" Nathan assured Peyton "That's the real reason you haven't told him yet, isn't it Peyt"

Peyton nodded "You think his going to leave and you won't see or hear from him again" Nathan continued when he got his answer from Peyton.

"Okay, I'll call him now" Peyton pulled out her phone and dialled the number waiting for him to pick up.

...

Taylor and Haley have become pretty close since Taylor had started dating Lucas. Not one of them had heard from Peyton or seen her since everything. They were sitting in the cafe sipping on their coffee's talking. It was late, but they decided to stop of at the all night cafe and get a coffee before heading back to Haley's for the night.

"So have you spoken to Brooke today?" Taylor asked

"Yeah she called me this morning cancelling on me saying something about she needed to see someone and that we would go grab lunch tomorrow" Haley replied

"Oh okay" Taylor sipped her coffee "I think I'm in love with Lucas" Taylor blurted out which made Haley choked on her coffee.

"Have you told him that?" Haley asked

"Nope" Taylor shook her head "I'm scared"

"I understand you being scared Tay, but you don't have to tell him straight out, you could say in the moment" Haley told Taylor who smiled at her

"You're right I could" Taylor was now thinking of when she could say it when Haley spoke up.

"So you want to come lunch with Brooke and I tomorrow?" Haley saw the smile on Taylor's face and became suspicious "What you thinking?"

"I need to go and see Luke" Taylor said getting up "Sorry Hales, I'll meet you back at yours for our sleepover and yeah I would love to go for lunch with you and Brooke tomorrow" and with that Taylor left the cafe and ran to see her boyfriend.

...

"Call him and tell him Peyton, he has the right to know" Nathan throw at her "I know my cousin and he won't walk away from you, he will want to be there for you and the baby, he would want to be with you" Nathan assured Peyton "That's the real reason you haven't told him yet, isn't it Peyt"

Peyton nodded "You think his going to leave and you won't see or hear from him again" Nathan continued when he got his answer from Peyton.

"Okay, I'll call him now" Peyton pulled out her phone and dialled the number waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello" Chris answered

"Hey Chris, it's me" Peyton responded feeling nervous as hell

"Hey baby, what's up?" Chris said

"I need to tell you something important" Peyton took deep breaths trying not to faint

"Okay, is everything okay" Chris sounded worried now

"Yeah everything's fine, but" Peyton stopped for a minute to get her breathe back

"But what?" Chris was getting worried by the minute

"I'm pregnant" Peyton blurted out

There was no response on the other line. Not a word. it went dead silence and Peyton began to panic, she started pacing with the phone to her ear praying she hadn't lost Chris at all and then she heard his voice "You're pregnant" he just about choked out.

"Yeah and I understand if you don't want me anymore or the baby. This wasn't planned and I know where young and still in school and this shouldn't have happened, but it did and I didn't tell you because I was scared you would leave me and now you will" Peyton rantd still pacing. Nathan and I watched her wanting to know what Chris will say.

"Peyton stop. I do want you still. I just want you to give us a chance and let me be here for you and I'm not mad and yeah were young, but Nathan and Brooke can do it so can we. I think I'm falling for you Peyt and I don't want to lose you ever" Chris told her as Peyton cried again

"Really?" Peyton choked out wiping her tears away

"Really, I think I'm in love with you" Chris said it. He said the three words that could make them or break them. Only time will tell I guess.

"I love you too" Peyton replied smiling

"So I'll come to you tomorrow and we can talk yeah" Chris suggested

"I would love that" Peyton nodded

"Good" Chris smiled "Now get some sleep, you and the baby need your sleep"

"Okay bye" Peyton said

"Bye baby and I love you" Chris said

"I love you too" and with that Peyton hung the phone up and sat down next to me again.

"So?" Nathan and I asked at the same time

"He said he loves me" Peyton smiled "His happy about the baby and he said that if you guys can do so can we"

"I told you he wouldn't leave you Peyton" Nathan smiled

"Thanks guys" Peyton placed a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick

"No worries" Nathan yawed

"Night girls, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning Peyton" Nathan said walking towards the bedroom "See you soon beautiful" Nathan blew a kiss to me and I caught it.

"So you got a name for her yet?" I knew what she was going to call her, but I asked anyway

"Yeah" Peyton nodded "I'm naming her Ashley Brooke Scott"

"Wait why Scott?" I asked confused again

"Chris is from the Scott side of the family, his Keith's and Dan's sister's son" Peyton explained "I haven't met her, but Chris talks about her a lot. I think her name is Kara"

"Oh okay" I smiled nodding "So the spear room is set up and if you need anything help you're self to food and drink. I'm gonna go bed and I'll see you in the morning" I stood up and then stopped and rubbed my belly "Ouch"

"You okay Brooke" Peyton asked worried

"Yeah" I nodded "Aubrey just kicked that's all"

"Okay Ashley does that all the time" I nodded and then headed for bed.

...

Taylor ran to Lucas's house as it began to ran. She didn't care she was getting wet; she just needed to see him before she chickens out with the whole 'I love you' thing. When she approached his house she saw him on the door steep swing watching the rain and then he saw her and stood up.

"Taylor what you doing here?" Lucas asked, but received a strong passionate kiss by Taylor.

"I needed to see you Luke" Taylor smiled and then crashed her lips with Lucas's again. Taylor then pulled away and looked into Lucas's ocean blue eyes and smiled "I love you Luke"

Lucas looked at her in shock and then Taylor's smile faded and she looked embarrassed and pulled from his embrace and went to walk away "Where you going Tay?"

"To Haley's like I should have done half hour ago" Taylor carried on waiting and then Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her out from the rain and back onto the porch "Luke, don't"

"I love you too Tay" Lucas leaned in and kiss lips collided with hers and she smiled when they pulled away and he brought her into a hug and they stayed like that until Taylor left and went back to Haley's like she meant to.

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	22. Author Note

**Author Note**: Sorry for not updating in a while. My laptop has broken and it's not being fixed so I have to go and buy a new one. As soon as I can I will post a few chapters as my apology for not updating. Hope you all carry on ready.

Thanks - love all my readers.

Roch xx xx


	23. I don't know what to do!

**Author Note:**** So I'm back guys and I know I said I would put up more then 1 chapter, but I lost the chapters and I had to re-write this one which sucked, but I did it for you guys. I know it's been ages since I've updated and I do apologise deeply. **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review please**

**I don't know what to do!**

The next morning came really fast. Peyton was still asleep and so was Nathan. I agreed to meet Haley that after and I was going to. I was going to meet with my brother and sister and then meet Haley afterwards. Alex texted me last night saying that she needed to tell me something really important. I was scared to know what she had to tell me, but I'll just have to wait and see what it is before I prefer myself. I got dressed leaving a note on the fridge.

_Hey baby, I've gone to meet Alex and Clay then I'm meeting Haley. Love you Brooke P.S Peyt Chris rang and said he will be here by the afternoon._

I grabbed my car keys and coat and left for the park to meet my siblings.

Nathan got up about 20 minutes after Brooke had left. He walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the fridge. He tore it from the fridge and noted to himself to tell Peyton about Chris being here by the afternoon. Nathan poured orange juice into a cup and started to sip at it slowly. He grabbed his phone and was going to text Lucas to meet him at the river court to play for an hour or two.

_Hey Luke, fancy playing on the river court for an hour or two while Brooke's out? Text me when you get this bro_

Nathan pressed send and waited for a reply. He went to have a shower before Peyton woke up. Half hour later Nathan walked out of the shower and saw Peyton sitting on the couch. He went to get dressed before he greeted her. He walked back out wearing dark blue sweat pants and a light brown t-shirt.

"Morning Peyt!" Nathan smiled at the curly blond headed girl who was rubbing her belly

"Morning Nate" Peyton responded smiling at him "Is Brooke up yet?"

"Yeah she's actually gone out, she said she was meeting her brother and sister and then Haley, but she wanted me to tell you that Chris called and he said he will be here by the afternoon" Nathan answered

"Okay sounds great" Peyton spoke

Nathan heard his phone buzz on the counter. He picked up his phone and saw it was a text back from Lucas. He opened the text and read it.

_Yeah I'll see you there in 20 minutes_

"Right Peyt, I'm going to go meet Lucas at the river court to play ball for a couple of hours" Nathan told the blond

"Okay Nate" Peyton smiled "See you later"

"Bye and help yourself to anything" Nathan said as he left

I sat on the bench watching the little kids smiling while their parents pushed them on the swings or they went down the slide. I couldn't wait for Aubrey to come in a couple of months. Alex and Clay walked up to me and sat down opposite me.

"Hey Brookie" Alex spoke first

"Hey guys" I greeted them back

"So how are you and the baby?" Clay asked

"Her name is Aubrey actually" I smiled

"So you picked a name" Alex smiled back

"Yep last night" I nodded

"I love the name Brooke" Alex was making a little small talk

"So you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" I asked getting to the point

"Yeah" Alex nodded "So when I was a senior and Nathan was a freshman we got really drunk at a party and we kind of slept together and I was his first not Peyton me" Alex confessed

I just sat there shocked to what I was hearing. Was she being serious? Did she sleep with Nathan when she was senior and took his virginity?

"You texted me to come meet you so you could tell me that you slept with Nathan" I spat at her "Did you tell me so we could compare the sex between us?" I stood up to walk away

"Brooke don't be mad please" Alex pleaded as she too stood up

"I'm not mad Alex, I'm upset because neither one of you told me" I then walked away and headed home.

Nathan was bouncing his basketball on the court waiting for Lucas to show up. They all made up months ago and where friends again since everything was in the past. Nathan was shooting the ball through the hoop one after the other. Lucas pulled up in his car and ran over to Nathan.

"Hey bro" Lucas greeted him as he picked up the ball from the floor

"It's about time man" Nathan smiled as he watched Lucas throw the ball through the hoop

"Yeah sorry I went to Haley's to see Taylor before heading over here" Lucas responded

"No worries" Nathan replied

"So how is Brooke doing?" Lucas asked

"She's good at the moment, but never guess what?" Nathan turned to Lucas

"What?" Lucas questioned

"Peyton showed up at our door step yesterday" Nathan told Lucas "She's pregnant man"

"Wait really?" Lucas said in shock

"Yep" Nathan nodded "And Chris my cousin Chris is the father"

"What?" Lucas was double shocked "How did she meet him?"

"At some bar she went to months ago and now their dating and having a baby girl" Nathan told a shocked Lucas

"Wow a lot has happened these past months. You and Brooke dating and having a baby girl, me and Peyton broken up, me and Taylor now dating, Haley dating Jake and Peyton's pregnant with your cousins baby and their now dating" Lucas rambled "It's all just wow"

"Yeah a lot has changed" Nathan agreed

I got home 2 hours later after going out. I was furious at Nathan for lying about who took his virginity, I was mad because he never told me he had sex with my sister and he never ever was going to tell me about having sex with Alex either. I opened the apartment door and saw Peyton sitting on the couch with Chris. I stopped and greeted him "Hey Chris"

"Hey Brooke, long time no see" Chris smiled

"Yeah" I fake smiled back at Peyton could see this "Where's Nathan?"

"He went to shoot hoops with Lucas at the rover court" Peyton answered "He should be back soon"

As Peyton said that Nathan walked through the door smiling when he saw me standing at the island. He walked over to me and went to kiss me, but I moved my head so he kissed my cheek instead.

"Don't Nathan" I whispered

"What's wrong Brooke?" Nathan asked looking confused

"Were you ever going to tell me that you and Alex has sex and she was the one you lost your virginity too and not Peyton" I asked casually

"How did you find that out?" Nathan didn't deny it like I thought he was going to

"Alex told me so answer the fucking question Nathan" I answered

"I don't know Brooke, but I am sorry I lied and didn't tell you" Nathan apologised and I shook my head at him.

"You are unbelievable Nathan" I gave him a laugh "You wasn't going to tell me. As far as you were concerned you had me, a baby on the way and a roof over your head so you wasn't going to risk it all by telling me" I could see the look in his eyes knowing I was telling the truth "I'm going to stay at a hotel for a while to think" Brooke turned to Peyton and Chris "You guys can stay in the 3rd room as long as you like or until you want to move back home Peyt"

"Please Brooke just stay and we can talk about this" Nathan pleaded

"No Nathan I won't" I shook my head looking back at him "I am heavily pregnant, my hormones are all over the place and I just need time to think"

"But it was years ago Brooke, we weren't even together then" Nathan stated "Actually we never even liked each other then"

"Actually Nathan, we did talk and we were friends at the time. We didn't talk a year after" I corrected him

"I'm sorry baby, please just stay" Nathan begged

"Fine just because I'm pregnant" I gave up and walked into our room slamming the door behind me

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all my readers and reviewers.**


	24. I dont want to lose you

**Author Note:**** So I am trying to update regularly to keep my fans happy. I don't know how many people read this story, but I hope whoever is could review so I know that I'm not wasting my time writing a story no one likes.**

**Anyway here is 24, I hope you like it.**

I was in the bedroom pacing thinking about the whole Nathan and my sister thing. I didn't know what to do. All I do know is that I am actually upset with them both for not telling me. Jesus Nathan and I have been together for 9 months now and throughout them 9 months he has kept something big like this from me and then for Alex to come back into my life and plant this bomb on me sucks. I'm heavily pregnant and I have this on my head. I'm just lucky I didn't go into labour.

I opened the door of my bedroom and walked out to see Peyton and Chris still sitting on the coach while Nathan stood at the kitchen counter like he had when I told him I knew about the whole him and my sister having sex and that he lied saying Peyton took his virginity when it was Alex.

"Hey baby" Nathan smiled at me

I glared at him "Don't call me baby" I said coldly. I turned to Peyton "So do you want to stay here Peyt?"

"Erm... well Chris and I talked while you guys were out. We were thinking we could stay here until Ashley is born and then we'll move into my house" Peyton answered me "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure" I nodded. I then walked and grabbed myself something to drink before turning around and going back to my room when I heard Nathan call out to me.

"Please Brooke don't be mad at me" Nathan pleaded.

I turned round so I was face to face to him. I have him a little scoff and then shook my head "You can't be serious Nathan" Nathan didn't say anything so I carried on "We have been together 9 months, we've been friends longer than that and you never told me that you fucked my sister and she took your virginity. You didn't even tempt to tell me either and that hurts"

"I know baby, I know and I am truly sorry for hurting you like I did, but that was a long time ago Brooke and you seriously can't be mad at me for sleeping with Alex. We weren't even together" Nathan tried to ease this situation, but I wasn't having any of it. Did he not understand that the lie is the thing I am mad at, not the fact he had sex with Alex, but he didn't tell me.

"You're not serious" Brooke began to rub her belly as she felt tight aches come and go "I'm not mad that you slept with Alex Nathan that was up to you. What I'm made about is the fact you lied to me and everyone else. You didn't tell me that you slept with my sister Nathan" I stated "It's the fact you lied about it"

"I'm sorry, I really am Brooke" Nathan went to touch my arm, but I moved it away

"Don't touch me" I spat at him coldly "Just don't"

"But where having a baby together Brooke" Nathan was scared he was losing me and I must admit I think he might be.

"Yeah well if you told me about you and my sister I don't know if I would have slept with you in the first place" I responded as cold as ice. Some would say I was the ice queen at that moment.

"Don't say that Brooke" Nathan had tears in his eyes

"I'm going for a nap" Brooke stated as she walked to their room and slammed the door behind her.

Haley had met up with Taylor when Brooke had cancelled again saying she had something important to do and she will reschedule. Haley didn't mind though because she decided to hang with Taylor. Lucas was busy and Jake was having some family function so they wouldn't be interrupted by their boyfriends. Haley was Taylor's house for the first time since Taylor's parents were away for the week.

"So Brooke bailed on you again huh?" Taylor asked as they decorated the scrap book they decided to make.

"Well she said she had to reschedule because she had to do something really important and as she's pregnant I don't want her to feel guilty about bailing on me twice" Haley answered

"Yeah I guess that's understandable" Taylor nodded sticking hearts over the front of the book, while Haley did her own.

"So how are you and Luke doing anyway?" Haley asked as she stuck flowers on the front of her scrap book

"Good actually, we both said I love you last night and it was perfect. He is such a great guy and I love him so much" Taylor gushed and Haley nodded listening with a smiled. Taylor looked up and saw this "So what about you and Jake? You've been dating for what like 4 months now"

"Yeah it will be 5 months tomorrow" Haley told Taylor "And yeah were good thanks; we actually sealed the deal yesterday before you come over actually. He left about half hour before you arrived"

"Wow Haley that is a big deal" Taylor stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend "How was it?"

"Fanbloodytastic" Haley and Taylor both squealed then laughed

"So you and Luke going to seal the deal anytime soon?" Haley asked curiously

"Well it hasn't come up in any conversation yet, but since I'm not a virgin and I know he isn't it shouldn't be a problem" Taylor answered "So I was just going to like surprise him when he comes over later"

"Oooo sounds like fun" Haley smiled

"Yeah it should be" Taylor smirked thinking real dirty

"Oh stop T that is my bestfriend where talking about" Haley scrunched up her nose and Taylor laughed

"Anyway you hungry?" Taylor asked getting up from her bed

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a sandwich" Haley nodded

"Okay cool" Taylor then left the room to make them something to eat

Nathan was searching around the house for the address where Alex and Clay where staying. He needed to speak to her about why she told Brooke. Everything was fine until Alex told Brooke about them. Nathan looked through the draws and found Brooke's address book. He opened it and search for Alex's name and he found it. He dotted down the address and then headed for the door.

"Peyt, if Brooke asks where I am could you tell her I've gone out for some air and I'll be back soon" Nathan then left the apartment before Peyton could get in a word.

"Yes Nathan, sure I'll do that" Peyton muttered sarcastically

"Are they always like this?" Chris asked

"Nah not normally, but he must have really hurt Brooke for her to be this mad at him, if I know Brooke, she won't let him off that easily with this" Peyton answered

"So have you and Brooke been friends long?" Chris questioned

"Erm... we have been friends for 10 years, but then we stopped being friends for something I did, but now where good again" Peyton replied saddened at the fact her and Brooke weren't friends for months because of what she did that didn't even last.

"Oh right, was it bad what you did then?" Chris was asking so many questions

"Yeah pretty bad" Peyton nodded

"Oh okay" Chris then dropped the questions and carried on watching the T.V

Nathan got into his car and drove towards his destination. He didn't know what he was going to do when he arrived, but he didn't care all he cared about was what Alex had done to his and Brooke's relationship. Nathan pulled up into the 5 star Tree Hill Hotel. He walked in and went straight to the elevator. Once he got to the correct floor he needed he walked down the corridor and to room 350. He knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer.

Nathan stood there thinking about Brooke and how she must hate him right now and he couldn't stand her being this mad at him for something that happened years ago, but he always saw where she was coming from about him lying about it to everyone including her and then not telling her before they got together. Nathan hated himself right now for the hurt he and Alex had caused Brooke. He just wanted to know why Alex told her, she didn't need to come back into Brooke's life and break her like that. She didn't need to come back into Brooke's life and ruin everything.

Nathans heard someone open the door. When he saw Alex, he was just so mad at her for doing this to him and Brooke. Alex looked shocked to see Nathan standing there. She smiled at him, but then saw the expression he had on his face and her smile dropped.

"Nathan, what you doing?" Alex asked. She hadn't seen Nathan since she came back and that was weeks ago.

"Why did you come back Alex? Did you come back because you wanted to hurt Brooke or was it because she was happy and you couldn't stand it?" Nathan questioned at her with a cold glare

"Nathan what you talking about?" Alex asked confused

"Why did you do it Alex?" Nathan shot at her "Why did you tell Brooke about what we did years ago?"

"I- Erm..." Alex started and Nathan gave her a scoff

"That's the best you've got" Nathan shook his head "You don't understand what you've done Alex. You have ruined everything. Brooke could have gone her whole life not knowing we hooked up the one time back when I was freshman" Nathan told Alex "You didn't need to tell her, she didn't need to know and now she hates me and won't talk to me. We were perfectly happy until you came back and told her that" Nathan glared at her harder "You ruined everything, thanks for that" Nathan turned around and went to walk off until he heard Alex's voice stop him.

"Is that what she won't return my calls or text messages?" Alex asked

Nathan turned around and nodded "Properly, but never mind aye. You just broke her" Nathan again gave her a cold frown "I have to see it and be hit by it" Nathan then turned around and walked away.

Alex was left there thinking what had she done to her baby sister. She was now regretting telling Brooke anything, but it was too late to take it back.

I heard the front door shut and walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. I looked over at Chris and Peyton who looked so happy and together. I then became even more sad thinking that's how me and Nathan where until 5 hours ago when Alex told me that she and Nathan had hooked up and both lied about it. I turned the stove on and then turned to Peyton and Chris.

"You guys hungry?" I asked looking through the freezer

"Erm... a little" Peyton nodded

"Yeah I wouldn't mind something to eat, but I can cook it if you want" Chris offered

"Nah I'm all good, but thanks" I declined nicely "Howa bout spaghetti bolognaise?"

"Yeah that's good with us Brooke" Chris agreed for him, Peyton and Ashley.

"So where is Nathan?" Brooked asked casually

"He said he went out for some air" Peyton answered

"Okay" Brooke shrugged it off and started to cook dinner for the six of them including both bumps Aubrey and Ashley.

Nathan arrived home half hour after Brooke finished cooking dinner. Brooke was sat on the couch still eating her food when he entered the apartment. He saw his girlfriend had finally come out of their room. Nathan took his jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger before sitting down beside his pregnant girlfriend.

"Your dinner's in the microwave" I told Nathan not looking at him

"Thanks baby" Nathan responded getting up

"Whatever Nathan" Brooke spat back at him coldly "So where did you go anyway?"

"I went to see Alex" Nathan told her honestly "I wanted to ask her something"

I was livid what he had just told me. He went to go see my sister. What for? Did he want another go with her, this time to rub it in my face? Or did he just want to compare us, but to be more accurate. I can't believe him.

I stood up and turned to him. I walked over to the sink and placed my plate in it before turning back to my very on thin ice meant to be boyfriend and shook my head "You went to see my sister, what for?" I asked

"I needed to ask her something" Nathan defended himself

"Oh really" I snap my head back up to him "Did you want to ask her if you could fuck her again or did you want to compare us and be accurate this time because other then that I don't see why you would go and see her and then lie about it to Peyton and say you went out for some air"

"I didn't lie Brooke, I did go for some air" Nathan told the feisty brunette "I went to see Alex and then I drove to the river court to think"

"Oh I see" I sighed "What was there to think about? Huh? How you were going to leave me for my slutty sister" I was beyond forgiving them

"Brooke I would never leave you for no one. I might not be perfect, but I am not Lucas. I love you" Nathan defended himself again "And I went to see Alex to ask her why she told you and too tell her that she ruined everything between us and how broken you are because of it"

"It wasn't just her who ruined us Nathan, you lied about it too" I then turned and walked away

Nathan stood there in the kitchen watching his girlfriend slipping from his grasp and he didn't know what he was going to do about it. He didn't want to lose Brooke or Aubrey, but he knew if he didn't fix this fast then he could lose both of them for good.

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all my readers and reviewers.**


	25. It all went black

**Author Note: Hey guys, I'm really glad that you like the story. So Christmas is coming up and I properly wont update until after boxing day because there's Christmas eve today and then Christmas day tomorrow and my Nan's birthday boxing day. So I will be quite busy.**

**I would like this opportunity to wish every one of my readers a Merry Christmas and if I don't update before Christmas a very Happy New Year too. Much love and kisses to you all! Have a good one; eat lots of chocolates, Christmas dinner and mince pies. Open lots of presents and be gracious with whatever your friends or family have gotten you. **

**It was went Black**

Peyton was sitting on the couch with Chris and Nathan watching the baby clothing channel. Nathan and Brooke where pretty set with everything they need for when baby Aubrey is born.

"Hey baby, when we moving back into your house?" Chris asked his pregnant girlfriend

"Well I was thinking after Ashley is born" Peyton answered

"That's cool with me baby, I just wondered" Chris replied

"Nathan" Peyton turned her head to the now brooding brunette "I thought Lucas was the brooding one"

"Ha ha very funny" Nathan sighed turning his attention to the blond

"I think you need to calm Brooke down before she goes into labour early" Peyton told Nathan who nodded

"I know Peyt and I've tried. I don't know what else to do" Nathan sounded defeated

"Okay how about you invite Luke, his girlfriend Taylor and Haley round to cheer Brooke up for a while" Peyton suggested

"Yeah good idea thanks Peyt" Nathan smiled and went to call his brother.

Lucas was sitting in Taylor's bed getting dressed again. He and Taylor had just had sex and now they were getting ready when Lucas heard his phone ringing. He grabbed for his phone of Taylor's bed stand and answered it.

"_Hey Luke"_

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Lucas responded

"_I need you to come over and bring Taylor and Haley please" Nathan told his brother_

"Okay we'll be there soon, just going to pick Hales up and then we'll be over" Lucas said as he pulled his top over his head.

"_Okay see you soon then bro" Nathan hung up _

Lucas called into Taylor who was in the bathroom "Tay, baby" Lucas called

Taylor walked out of the bathroom fully dressed brushing her hair "Yes baby"

"That was Nathan; he wants us to go over to his" Lucas told his girlfriend

"Okay" Taylor tied her hair up and they headed out to pick Haley up

Alex was pacing the hotel room waiting for her brother to get back from the store run. Alex was thinking about what Nathan had said earlier and how she had ruined everything and that might include her relationship with her sister after she just got it back. Clay walked in a few minutes later carrying bag full of things they needed. He saw his sister pacing and walked over to her.

"Alex what's wrong?" Clay asked

"I've ruined everything Clay" Alex sighed still pacing "I have just got her back in my life and I might have ruined that forever. I shouldn't have told her"

"Alex what you on about?" Clay asked confused

"Nathan came by when you was out, he told me how Brooke is broken because of this and how I ruined their relationship and how I have ruined everything and I agree I did Clay" Alex stopped pacing and sat on the sofa "I'm such an idiot and I ruined everything"

"Alex maybe just talk to Brooke and explain how you didn't mean to hurt her by telling her" Clay suggested and Alex shook her head

"I've tried ringing her and texting her and she doesn't answer, so she won't want to see me" Alex responded "I've screwed up big time Clay and I'm going to have to face the consequences and if that's losing Brooke then I deserve it"

"I'm sorry Alex" Clay said as he pulled he into a hug and held her tight. He hated seeing his siblings fight.

Haley opened the front door when she heard the bell ring. She smiled when she saw Taylor and Lucas standing there. She hushed them into her house and to the kitchen sitting on a bar stool at the counter "What brings you both to my house?" Haley asked looking at both of them while sipping on her glass of orange juice.

"Well Nathan called earlier and he wants us three to go to his house now" Lucas told Haley who looked surprised.

"Why? Is there a reason for us to go to his apartment right at this moment?" Haley questioned

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, he didn't say. All he said was he wanted us over there"

"Oh okay, well I guess we better get over there then" Haley gulped the last of her orange juice and they headed out to Brooke's and Nathan's apartment not knowing Peyton is staying there.

25 minutes later Haley, Lucas and Taylor arrived at Brooke's and Nathan's apartment. Lucas knocked on the door and waited for a response on the other end of the door. Nathan came to the door and opened it; she gave them a small smile and then moved out of the way for them to walk in. Haley stood shocked when she saw a pregnant Peyton sitting on the couch.

"What's she doing here?" Haley asked looking at Nathan.

"She and Brooke made up and are now friends. Peyton and my cousin Chris are staying with us until Ashley is born" Nathan explained.

"Wait..." Haley spoke "Who's Ashley?"

"My baby" Peyton spoke up "Chris and I are pregnant"

"Wow, we don't see you for what nearly 8 months and then when I do see you, your what 4 months pregnant?" Haley was shocked to hell and surprised

"Actually I'm 8 months pregnant tomorrow" Peyton smirked

"You don't look it" Taylor piped up

"Yeah I know, I didn't start showing until I was 6 months anyway" Peyton replied

"How far along is Brooke now Nate?" Lucas asked

"8 months pregnant 2 days ago" Nathan answered

"Speaking of Brooke, where is she?" Haley asked looking around the room

"Where in the middle of a massive fight at the moment" Nathan replied

"What about this time?" Lucas should have known

"I slept and lost my virginity with Alex freshman year and Alex told Brooke about it and now she is mad at me" Nathan explained

"Wait Alex as in her sister Alex" Haley shook her head in disbelieve

Nathan nodded "Yeah, but that was a long time ago"

"I thought you lost your virginity to Peyton" Lucas sighed

"Yeah and so did everyone else" Peyton sighed rubbing her belly

"Well where is Brooke?" Taylor butted in

"In our room and she won't come out unless she needs to" Nathan told them

"Okay we'll wait for her to come out them" Haley said sitting down on the couch.

I was in my room about to get up when I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. I stopped for a moment and rubbed my belly to soothe the pain. I walked to the door and opened it. I walked through the hall away and into the living room where Lucas, Haley and Taylor were sitting along with Peyton, Chris and Nathan.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas spoke first

"Hey Luke" Brooke weakly smiled at him trying to hind the pain striking through her stomach every now and again.

"How are you, we haven't spoke for a while" Haley smiled at me

"I'm okay" I lied. At that moment she was in agony, but she didn't want to show that so she didn't

"Okay that's good" Lucas piped in

"Baby why don't you sit down" Nathan walked over to Me

"Don't talk to me Nathan and don't touch me either" I stated looking at her just about boyfriend

"Brooke please" Nathan sighed

"No" Brooke's face then went white as she screamed in pain "Aaaahhhhhh" everyone shot up and looked at the brunette who hit the floor pretty hard as her legs gave way underneath her. I could feel my eyes beginning to drop since I haven't slept in a while. Nathan went to touch me and I moved my arm "I told you not to touch me Nathan"

"Brooke baby, can't I just help you through this before Aubrey is born" Nathan huffed

"No" I breathed out "Luke would you take me to the hospital please I think something is wrong" Lucas nodded and they helped me out to the car. With Nathan following in his own car.

We got to the hospital in about 20 minutes. In the car I kept getting pains. Like screaming agony pains and I knew something was wrong. My insides felt like they were trying to burn out of me. It was so much pain. I got out of the hospital with Luke and Chris helping, I would let Nathan touch me. Not now anyway.

I walked into the hospital and everything seemed like it was floating. My legs felt like jelly and it felt like I was alone. It was just blank. I couldn't see or hear anything and then that's when my legs gave way and I fell hard on the floor. As soon as I hit the floor I could hear things again. People screaming my name or yelling for a doctor.

Nathan scooped me up in his arms and kissed my forehead. Once the doctor told him to put me into a spear room he pointed to and Nathan did what he was told. He laid me down on the bed and juts stared at me like I was fading away from him right then and there or something. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, but I felt something hard hitting my stomach and then it hit again and I realised it was Aubrey making her presence known even if I was unconscious at the moment.

I woke up suddenly, but not in the real world. I don't know where I was or why I was here, but I walked and walked until I made sense of it all. As I walked along the path way houses began to appear. I saw myself standing outside as a little girl and boy ran around the front garden. I then saw Nathan kissed me as he slowly moved his arms around my waist. As I watched that picture I smiled hoping that's what Nathan and I can be in the future. I began to walk closer not too close where they could see me so I hid behind the close brushes and carried on watching.

"Mommy" The little girl squealed "Look at me" then the future Brooke looked over at her daughter and smiled

"Oh look at you. You're just so pretty" And the little girl giggled

"Mommy" The little boy started "Can I have a drink please?"

Future Brooke nodded and turned to the man standing next to her "Baby can you make Austin and drink please" and Nathan nodded "Aubrey do you want one too?" Aubrey nodded and Nathan went in to make the drinks

The present Brooke smiled when she heard the little girl's name Aubrey. Brooke couldn't believe who pretty she was. She had Brooke's dimples when she smiled and Nathan's eyes. She had chocolate brown hair and just looked adorable. Brook the heard Nathan, but when she looked over at the future them Nathan hadn't come back out yet so she listened carefully and realised it was Nathan talking to her in the present.

"Brooke baby, I know your mad at me right now, but please wake up. The doctor said if you don't wake up in the next 10 minutes there going to have to do a c section because Aubrey is struggling with her breathing. The doctor said when he done the scan that the cord is wrapped round her neck and they need to get her out" Nathan told me and I could hear everything he was saying, but my eyes just would open.

I carried on watching the future me and Nathan with our two kids. I loved it. Knowing and feeling the love Nathan has for me by just watching it. He had brought out two drinks for Austin and Aubrey. The two kids were sitting on the front lawn playing while future me and Nathan were now snuggled up on the sofa swing watching the kids having fun. I then heard Nathan speak "I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Nate" I smiled at these words and couldn't wait for me and Nathan to have the future even if I am still mad at him right now. I then saw the sun shine on a massive ring on my finger. Whoa were married, really? I smiled again wondering what being married to Nathan would be like.

Even though I liked seeing the future us I wanted to go back to reality, but my eyes just would flutter open and my body was just staying there and then heard Nathan's voice again, the present Nathan talking to me like he was moments ago. I listened as hard as I could. I was scared when he told me Aubrey couldn't breathe properly and I wanted to wake up for the birth, but I knew deep down that I wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Brooke baby you're going into surgery for an emergency c-section to get subrey out before the complications get any worse. I love you baby and please open them eyes soon. I don't want to lose you" Nathan sounded like he was crying. I had tears streaming down my face. I looked over to the future us and now I was maybe doubting having that future if I wasn't opening my eyes.

5 hours later I still hadn't opened my eyes. I was stuck looking on as my future family laughed and were having a good time while my present family maybe coming to an end before I could even meet my little princess. I didn't want to lose Nathan or Aubrey anytime soon, but I felt like I was slipping away from them slowly. I knew I was lying on a slab in the surgery room. The doctors where cutting me open so they could save my baby girl and keep her safe. She is a month early and I hope nothing is wrong with her. I felt Nathan or someone squeeze my hand and I just assumed it was Nathan.

The future us had gone inside now, so I got closer to the house and looked through the mirror, they looked so happy and peaceful. I then heard a soft cry and looked at the family, but none of them are crying and then I just realise it was my little princess. She is in the world now I want to wake up to meet her, but it isn't working. Nathan whispered to me again "Baby our daughter is here and I need you to wake up soon so you can meet her" the crying suddenly stopped and then everything went black

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all my readers and reviewers.**


	26. What would happen if you died?

**Author Note: So I hope everyone had a good Christmas because I know I did. I hope everyone got what they asked for and more. The last chapter was my Christmas present to you and this chapter is my New Year present for you. It's my birthday in 2 days and I properly won't update until The New Year. **

**So I had a reviewer ask me to do something for them in this chapter. I don't know what you'll think of it, but please review and let me know. Thanks xxx **

**I hope everyone has a great New Year and a good beginning to 2012. Love you all. **

**What would happen if you died?**

My little princess is here. I heard her sweet cries. I wanted to be able to hold her, hug her, kiss her and protect her. I felt a connection to her for the last 8 months and now I can't even hold her because I'm not awake and I realised that when Nathan kept telling me to open my eyes. I think I'm back in my room now, I'm not really sure. I could hear voices all around me. Talking to me and trying to get me to open my eyes, but nothing worked I was stuck in some sort of afterlife I think. I lost the future us and I was now stuck in a white room with no door or windows. I was stuck.

Nathan sat in the nursery looking at baby Aubrey Haley Davis Scott through the glass. Even though the doctors said that Aubrey was perfectly fine, she was still 3 weeks and 4 days early so the nurse and doctor decided to keep her in the nursery so they could keep a close eye on her. Her breathing was good and she was feeding okay even though she is meant to be breast feeding.

"Hey Scott" Haley walked up to Nathan and stopped next to him looking at Aubrey too.

"Hey Hales" Nathan spoke back to her

"So how she doing?" Haley asked nodding towards baby Davis Scott

"Great" Nathan answered with a small smile "The doctor said she's only in here because she's 3 weeks and 4 days early, but she should be able to go home after that"

"That's great Nate" Haley smiled up at him

"Yeah, I just hope Brooke is awake by then because I don't know what I'd do without her Haley" Nathan was on the verge of tears.

"She will wake Nate" Haley assure the nearly crying brunette next to her "She's a fighter and trust me; she won't leave you or her little princess anytime soon. She may be mad at you still, but she loves you and Aubrey too much to lose you"

Nathan nodded "I know, I just want her to wake up even if she is mad at me"

"I called Alex and Clay about an hour ago, so you didn't have to do it" Haley told him and Nathan looked at her.

"Thanks Hales" Nathan pulled Haley into a hug and then they pulled apart

"No problem" Haley smiled at him one last time before walking back to everyone else.

Alex and Clay had just arrived as Nathan came back from the nursery. Alex looked at Nathan with a tear stained face. Clay just stood there silent. Haley, Jake, Lucas and Taylor were sat in the chairs they have been sitting in for the past 8 hours. Nathan didn't say anything he just looked at them and gave a weak smile with a slight nod.

Alex was the one to break the silence "How is she?"

"The doctor doesn't know why she hasn't woken up yet, they can't tell. It's unusual for a pregnant girl to do that. Brooke fell to the ground as soon as we got her here and then they had to do an emergency c-section because the cord was wrapped around Aubrey's neck, but she's fine and Brooke still hasn't woke since she collapsed" Nathan answered "They hope she wake up soon. The doctor said she isn't in real danger, she is just sleeping deeply and they don't know when she will wake up, only Brooke can make that choice"

"Okay, so where's Aubrey then?" Clay spoke up

"In the nursery" Nathan replied seeing Clay and Alex's eyes go wide he decided to assure them that she was okay "She's fine though, the nurse and doctor just want to keep a close eye on her because she's 3 weeks and 4 days early"

"That's good then, can we go see her?" Alex questioned and Nathan nodded.

"Yeah I'll take you" Nathan nodded and they went to go see baby Aubrey.

Lucas and Taylor moved to sit in the arm chair. Lucas sat in the chair and Taylor was parched on his lap. Haley and Jake went to grab something to eat. Nobody has said anything about Brooke and what's going to happen because no one wants to think something bad will happen.

"Luke I miss Brooke" Taylor spoke first

"Yeah me too, I miss her bubbly cheery self" Lucas kissed Taylor's temple and held her tight "But she'll wake up soon enough Tay"

"Yeah I know, I just miss her" Taylor whispered as she cuddled into Luke's chest

"How long have we been together now Jake?" Haley asked as they walked down the corridor back to where Lucas and Taylor were sitting.

"About 2 months" Jake responded holding Haley's hand.

"And you still make me feel happy" Haley smiled stopping and leaning in for a kiss

"You make me happy too baby" Jake mumbled into the kiss then they pulled apart.

"I miss Brooke" Haley blurted out of the blue "I know she'll wake up soon, but I still miss her"

"I know babe" Jake pulled Haley into a hug "She'll wake up soon and then everyone will be happy to see her awake and smiling"

"I hope you're right Jake" They then began to walk to Brooke's room again, seeing Lucas and Taylor in the arm chair sleeping.

Alex, Clay and Nathan were standing outside the nursery looking in through the window. Nathan could go in, but he didn't want to do anything bad. Alex put her hand on the glass and smiled.

"She's beautiful" Alex said looking at the pink bundle in the glass cubical.

"Yeah she is" Nathan agreed

"She looks just like Brooke with your blue eyes" Alex couldn't believe how cute she is and how much she looked just like Brooke.

"Yeah she does" Clay nodded in agreement "When does she get to go home?"

"Oh the doctors said in 3 weeks" Nathan answered "I just hope Brooke's wakes up before that. She has been out for about 10 hours now"

"She'll wake up soon" Clay tried to assure Nathan

"Yeah that's what everyone is telling me and I just hope that's true" Nathan sighed

Haley walked into Brooke's room. Brooke was lying in the bed looking pretty as ever. She looked like snow white, but with brown hair. Haley walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked down at Brooke and fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks. Haley took Brooke's hand and squeezed it a little.

"Hey Brookie cookie" Haley began speaking; she needed to talk to Brooke. She missed their talks even if it has only been 10 hours since they last spoke "I really hope you open your eyes soon. I miss you and your cheeriness. I love you Brooke like a sister and I don't want to lose you" Haley began to sob "Please wake up Brooke. You have a daughter who needs you and you may be mad at Nathan right now, but I know you still love him so come back to both of them and me of course"

Haley then left Brooke's room and sat with Jake outside. Nathan, Alex and Clay had not come back from the nursery yet.

Nathan was sitting in the front room watching a basketball game. Lucas was coming over with Jake and Chris. Peyton, Haley and Taylor had all become friends after the tragic they all faced when Brooke died. It has been 2 years since Brooke died. Peyton had baby Ashley 13 hours after Brooke had Aubrey. Nathan found it really hard to raise Aubrey by himself after Brooke passed away. It has been 5 years since Brooke passed away and Nathan was trying to raise Aubrey the best he could.

"Daddy" Aubrey came running into the front room and jumped into her dad's lap

"Yes pumpkin" Nathan held her tight

"When is Ashley getting here?" Aubrey asked cuddling into her dad's chest

"Soon" Nathan answered "Auntie Peyton, Auntie Taylor and Auntie Haley are coming too and then Uncle Lucas, Uncle Chris and Uncle Jake will come later okay princess" Aubrey nodded

"Okay daddy" Aubrey jumped down from her dad's lap

"Aubrey" Nathan called his daughter back

"Yes daddy" Aubrey ran back into the front room

"Ashley is staying tonight, go tidy your room" Nathan instructed and Aubrey nodded.

"Okay daddy" Aubrey ran out the room and to her bedroom.

2 hours later Peyton, Haley and Taylor arrived with Ashley. Nathan opened the door and smiled "Hey guys, glad you came. Aubrey has been asking when you guys were going to get here"

"Ashley" Aubrey came running in with a toothy smile "Your here, come lets go play"

Nathan smiled as he watched his daughter and god daughter go play. Aubrey and Ashley grew up together and they tell everyone that they are bestfriends and that's how Brooke wanted them to be.

"So Nate, how you doing?" Peyton asked they walked into the living room

"Okay I guess" Nathan gave a weak smile "I just miss her that's all and I know it's been 5 years, but I just miss her being here and seeing Aubrey grow up. It just sucks"

"I know Nate and I hate it too" Peyton agreed "She was like my sister and I want her back too. I hate for her to miss out on Ashley and Aubrey growing up like me and she did. I just wish she was here"

"It's not right though" Nathan piped in "Anyway how are you and Chris doing?"

"Were fine, I miss Brooke like crazy. I go her grave every day to clean it up a bit and deliver flowers. I show pictures to Ashley so she knows who her god mother would have been. I'm glad she has you after everything that happens 5 years ago" Peyton nodded

"Yeah well if Brooke could forgive you then so could I" Nathan smiled thinking back to after the funeral "How about you and Jake?" Nathan turned to Haley

"Were great, we've been together for 5 years now and it's amazing" Haley smiled and then her face dropped "I just wish Brooke was here to share all this happiness with me"

"Yeah" They hung their heads. None of them had gotten over Brooke's death and it killed them all everyday knowing they all had to move on at some point. Nathan vowed her would never love another girl as much as he loved Brooke.

"Daddy" Ashley called out and then they noticed Chris and the guys walk through the door.

"Hey Ash" Chris picked up Ashley in his arms

"Hey Nate, girls" Lucas nodded at them as he walked in after Chris

"Mommy" 4 year old Tyler jumped out of jakes arms and ran over to Haley

"Hey little man" Haley scoped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek

"Mommy" another voice called out. Lexie ran over to Taylor who took the little girl onto her lap.

"Wow the house is now full of kids" Nathan laughed as he greeted the guys and they headed out into the garden while the girls stayed inside.

"How about you two go find Aubrey and Ashley?" Haley told the two little one and they nodded as they ran off.

"So has Alex and Clay called Nathan recently?" Taylor asked

"Well Nathan told me they call to talk to Aubrey and send her things for Christmas and her birthday then sometimes they send things just because they want to" Peyton told the girls and they nodded.

"What about her parents?" Haley questioned

"They come now and again to see Aubrey since they were so excited about Brooke being pregnant even though they never cared before" Peyton replied "They came for her birthday every year"

"Okay so she has Brooke's family come see her which is good. She needs some connection to her mom" Haley was glad that Aubrey had her grandparents on her mom's side.

Everything changed when Brooke died. No one expected it, but she had been sleeping for months. She never woke up, so after 3 months the doctors called it. They said they were sorry, but they had no choice and Brooke was gone. Peyton went depressed for a while and then shaped up because of Ashley. Haley locked herself away from the world for weeks and then she found out she was pregnant and that snapped her out of her funk. Taylor didn't know Brooke well, but she was still sad because Brooke was gone, but Lucas and Nathan took the news worse than anyone. Nathan's mom looked after Aubrey for 2 months because Nathan went off the rails and then he stepped up with his mom told him he could lose Aubrey and he didn't want to because she was all he had left of Brooke and she meant the world to him. Lucas went missing; no one could find him for weeks. Alex and Clay moved out of Tree Hill and to New York where they originally was. Quinn moved back with him and they see Aubrey every once in a while. Brooke's parents did everything they could for Nathan and Aubrey which Nathan appreciated a lot.

Everything went dark again and then Brooke's eyes fluttered open.

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all**


	27. I Missed You

**Author Note: I hope you all had a good New Year. I know I did lol. I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this and I already decided that I may do a squeal depending how I finish this story. I know it's only the 7****th**** chapter, but I so can't wait to write the squeal as well as this story.**

**Welcome to 2012 and I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

**I Missed You**

My eyes fluttered open and I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry as hell and I don't even know how long I have been in this hospital bed for. I looked around the room, it was plain. The walls were white and I was in some sort of hospital grown which was hideous. I didn't see one person in the room and that surprised me since when I was out I heard all different voices talking to me. Mainly Nathan, but hey whatever. I slowly reached over my stomach still hurting from the c-section I had and then I thought back to Aubrey. Where is she? I looked round the room again not seeing anymore let alone my little princess. Again I reached over to the side of my bed and grabbed the buzzer to call the nurse. I pressed it once and waited for someone to come an assist me.

I looked at the time on the wall opposite my bed. It was 12:00 midnight, now I knew why no one was here. A nurse then walked into my room and smiled at me, she looked like she was happy I was awake finally. I know I was. I pointed to the water in the cup on my bedside table and she gave it to me. I began taking small gulps and felt my mouth feel fresh. I could speak now, but I listened to the nurse instead.

"Hey there Miss Davis" The nurse smiled again at me as she checked my record book at the end of my bed.

"Call me Brooke please" I insisted and the nurse nodded. I looked at her name tag and found her name was Vicky

"How you feeling Brooke?" Vicky asked me

"Erm I feel fine expect my stomach still aches a little" I answered slowly sitting up.

"That is to be expected" Vicky wrote in the book then put it back "You hungry, I'm sure I could get you a sandwich or something"

"Erm... I'm okay thank you" I replied "Vicky" Vicky stopped and looked at me confused "Oh I saw your name badge"

"Oh right silly me" Vicky laughed "Yes Brooke"

"Where's Aubrey?" I asked worried something went wrong

"She's in the nursery, but don't worry she's just fine. She gets to go home next week" Vicky assured me and I smiled.

"That's great, when can I see her?" I questioned

"How about tomorrow when she's awake" Vicky suggested and I nodded "I'll get one of your visitors take you"

"Okay thanks" I laid back in the bed

"No problem" Vicky went to leave, but turned back to me before she did "If you get hungry or need anything buzz for me. I'm your nurse at night and Sasha is your nurse during the day, I'll tell her you can see Aubrey tomorrow okay"

I nodded and Vicky left. I laid back in my bed thinking about everything that happened. I am still mad at Nathan and I just want to see my little girl. I touched my stomach gently and then I dozed off to sleep.

The night came and went in a blind of an eye. I just woke up about an hour ago. It was 10:00 in the morning and I just couldn't wait to see Aubrey. Sasha came in about 8:00 and checked on me. I heard a knock at my room door and then saw Nathan, Haley, Jake, Lucas and Taylor walk in all smiling at me. I avoided eye contact with Nathan and smiled at everyone else.

"About time Davis" Haley smiled slowly hugging me

"Yeah I thought you would never wake up" Lucas joked

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what happened" I told them "I didn't mean to scare you like I did" I then noticed Peyton was missing and Chris. Where the hell are they "Erm... guys where are Peyton and Chris?" I questioned asking him

"Oh she went into labour just after you had Aubrey" Nathan spoke up. I glanced at him then turned to Haley or someone.

"Is she and the baby okay?" I was starting to worry.

"She started to bleed so they had to do an emergency birth. She lost a lot of blood, but I her and Ashley are okay" Haley assured me and I felt relieved for that.

"She had the baby 2 weeks ago, they're keeping them both in for a week or so just so they can check on them" Lucas finished

I nodded and smiled again "That's good then, so Ashley and Aubrey are like weeks apart then?"

Everyone nodded and I was happy that they could grow up together just like my dream, but I'll be there to see them grow up.

My mum and dad rang me and said they would come and visit me tonight. I was happy everyone came and saw me expect Alex and Clay who I couldn't give to shits about right now. Everyone had gone home for a while because they had things to do and I understood that. Peyton was being realised next week. I was still sore, but it wasn't too bad. Nathan was the only one that stayed. I told him to go, but he wouldn't. He was sat in the corner arm chair day dreaming or something. I sat up wincing every move I took and his head shot up and he looked at me.

"You okay Brooke?" Nathan asked. I looked at him for the actual very first time since I woke up and nodded. I wasn't okay really, I was still sore, but I wasn't going to tell Nathan even if he is still my boyfriend "You sure?"

I nodded again "I'm fine Nathan"

Nathan relaxed back into the chair "Nurse Sasha said you wanted to go see Aubrey and since you haven't been yet, I was thinking we could go together?"

I looked at him and sighed. I thought about it all day, letting Nathan come near me. I just didn't know if I could do that yet after everything Nathan and I aren't really like we used to be anymore. I really did want to see my little princess and I was seriously debating whether or not to wait until tomorrow and have Lucas or Haley take me instead "Yeah I asked Nurse Vicky last night when I woke up and she said I could go and see her, but I don't know whether I should let you take me" I was being honest with him. I didn't see the point in lying to him.

"Please Brooke; let me take you to see our little girl. I'm sure she wants to see her Mommy" Nathan pleaded

"Nathan I don't..." I started, but Nathan interrupted me

"I miss you Brooke and I love you, so will you please let me take you?" Nathan was simply begging me and I just nodded my head gently and saw the smile grow upon his face.

"Okay" Nathan went and got my wheelchair. He lifted me gently into the chair and we started towards the nursery.

Nathan and I were looking at Aubrey. He wheeled me inside so I could at least touch her. I was stroking her softly. She felt so soft and I could help, but feel that this is my fault she came early. I just wished I was there when she was born. I wanted to talk to her so she knew my voice and that's what I was going to do "Hey baby girl, it's your mommy. I can't wait to get you home and show you off to everyone. I love you baby and I'm glad you're okay" Nathan just watched me and smiled. I looked up at him and I couldn't help, but smile also.

"Brooke you know I'm sorry right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I know Nate"

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for this?" Nathan wondered out loud

I looked up at him and saw he loved me and missed me and to be honest I love and miss him too. I nodded and his smile grew wider "I can forgive you Nate. I miss and love you too. I just wanted you to know what it felt like if you lost me and to be honest when I was sleeping deeply I erm... saw what it would be like without me in your life with Aubrey and I didn't like it"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused

"I had a dream in a dream and it was off me being dead and you raising Aubrey alone. I saw a lot of things then the one I hate is the one of you losing me and me not meeting to raising Aubrey with you" I explained

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Nathan leaned in a kissed me for the first time in weeks.

A week had gone by since I woke up from my dream kind of thing. Nathan wouldn't leave my side after I told him about my dream I had of me dying and him raising Aubrey by himself. He hated it and kept telling me he loves me and he needs me and I must admit it I loved him doing it because I get reminded how sorry he is very day. Today was the day I get to take Aubrey home and I was excited to do all of this without the nurses and doctors being around. Peyton went home yesterday with Ashley, but ever since she could walk properly again Peyton had brought Ashley to come and see me. I sat up in the hospital bed getting things ready to be discharged that afternoon. Nathan brought up Aubrey's pink and purple poky dot car seat. I was putting things into my duffel bag when the door to my room opened and Nathan walked back in with a sandwich for me and a bottle or orange juice.

"Hey baby" Nathan smiled at me

"Hey" I muttered back placing clothes into the bag

"So when do you and Aubrey get discharged?" Nathan asked

"At 12" I responded standing up from the bed and walking towards him

"Cool" Nathan leaned in and kissed me

"Yep" I nodded smiling into the kiss "So Nate I was thinking about god parents since I woke and I think we should pick them"

"Okay babe" Nathan said

"I want Peyton to be Aubrey's god mother, I know what she did was wrong but that is in the past and we decided about this years ago" I told him and he nodded

"Okay, so can I pick the god father?" Nathan asked

"Yeah of course that was the deal" I smiled "Go ahead"

"So I was thinking maybe Lucas" Nathan suggested looking at me and I nodded smiling at him.

"Yeah okay"

"So Peyton and Lucas are going to be godparents?" Nathan just wanted to make sure

I nodded "Yep"

I then zipped up my duffle bag and sat on the bed looking around the room. The cards and presents I got when I woke up where put in a separate bag and Aubrey's stuff was put in her pink and purple poky dot bag. Nathan sat next to me and slowly pulled me into a hug not wanting to hurt me "Can we go home yet?" I just wanted to get my baby home and keep her safe.

"I'll go check" Nathan stood up and left the room while I walked over to Aubrey's crib and watched her sleeping.

The nurses brought her in the day Peyton went home. Aubrey had been sleeping for a while now and I just couldn't wait for her to be home in her new room and then I looked worried. What if I couldn't do it by myself? What if she doesn't like the new home and her room? There were a lot of what if's and I just didn't want to screw up.

Nathan walked back into the room looking at me. He noticed something was wrong and sat beside me again "I can't do it Nate" I got up and started pacing "What if I do something wrong and she hates me or I hurt her by accident?"

"Baby you'll be a great mom and Aubrey is going to love you just as much as I do" Nathan assure her "She won't hate you Brooke. I promise"

"Pinkie promise" I turned and smiled at him

"Pinkie promise" They linked their pinkie fingers and then Nathan leaned in a kissed me lightly on my lips.

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all**


	28. Wow two more Pregnancies

**Author Note: Thank you for the few reviews I get. I love you all and I hope you like this chapter just as much as I loved writing it. The story is coming to an end soon and I'm sad of that, but I'm happy that you guys loved it. Thanks again. **

**I hope this year brings everyone happiness. **

10 months had passed since I brought Aubrey home. Aubrey was a good baby; she would sleep through the night and be happy throughout the day. She never hardly ever cried unless she was hungry, tired or needed changing. I was sitting on the couch with Aubrey laying under the mobile on her blanket on the floor. Everyone would come and see her once or twice. Peyton would bring Ashley round so she and Aubrey could play together. Aubrey had tried to walk a couple of times and she isn't even one yet. Aubrey was one in 2 months and I was really excited about it. I was sketching as usual. My grades were excellent since I went back to school months ago. Nathan as well. It was our senior year and I wanted to remember it. I had Nathan as my boyfriend and my friends that were amazing. My parents said they were going to come and stay for a while which was excellent since I missed them. Alex and I still haven't talked since the whole blow out thing. I heard the door bell ring. I looked down at Aubrey who was smiling and making noises as I walked to the door. Once I opened I smiled at the other person and let them in.

"Hey Peyt" I smiled as I shut the door "Aubrey's in the living room under her mobile"

Peyton nodded and walked into the living room "Hey baby girl" Peyton cooed Aubrey as she placed Ashley down beside her "Who are my favourite little girls?" Peyton smiled at both babies.

"There both gorgeous aren't they Peyt?" I smiled and Peyton nodded

"They are and I still can't believe they're going to be one in 2 months" Peyton sat on the couch.

"Yeah I know right. Months have gone way too fast" I smiled again.

"So where is Nathan?" Peyton asked looking around the apartment.

"With Luke and Jake at the river court" I answered

"Yeah I thought Chris said something about going to the river court" Peyton nodded

"So I was thinking do you want to do a joint thing for the girls birthday?" I suggested giving Peyton a bottle of water

"Yeah sounds like a good idea B Davis" Peyton nodded

"Good" I sat next to Peyton and looked down at my little girl "Back to school tomorrow Peyt"

"Yep" Peyton nodded

"I called Lucy and asked her to babysit Aubrey every time I need her, so she's kind of my nanny until I finish senior year and then I told her Nathan and I will sit down with her and talk about college" I told Peyton

"Yeah Chris enrolled in Tree Hill High at the beginning on the year, so I called a nanny too. Bethany I think her name is. We told her the same thing you did since Chris's parents still don't know about Ash" Peyton told me and I nodded

"Oh right. Chris hasn't told them yet?" I knew the situation, but I told my parents and Nathan told his and yeah Dan was pissed with us and didn't talk to Nathan for months, but he got over it.

"Nah he hasn't, but his parents are coming down tonight and Chris has to tell them then since Ashley is here and she will be there too" Peyton looked down at her little girl and smiled "I do see the worse they could say or do then ignore her and cut Chris and Ash out of their lives"

"Yeah when Nathan and I told our parents they weren't happy of course well actually my parents were supportive, Nathan's mom was also supportive, but dan was pissed and yelled and shouted, but he got over it and now he see's Aubrey and loves her loads. I'm sure Chris's parents will do the same" I tried to assure her

"Yeah maybe your right" Peyton nodded

"So when is your dad coming to see Ash?" I asked

"He saw her couple of months ago, so he said he will come for her 1st birthday since work is busy and everything" Peyton sounded sad and I knew she missed her dad more than anything.

"Cool" was all I could think of f to say and then I heard the apartment door opened and in walked Nathan.

"Hey baby" Nathan kissed me on the lips and then smiled at Peyton "Hey Peyt"

"Nate" Peyton replied

"Where's my little princess?" Nathan looked down at Aubrey and picked her up "There she is the prettiest girl ever"

I slightly coughed "And what am I the ugliest"

"No of course not. You're my beautiful girlfriend who I love and can't live without" Nathan carried Aubrey over with him while he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Correct answer Nate" Peyton laughed

"Yep she's right there Mr" I smiled

"So Brooke my parents want to come and see Aubrey tomorrow morning before we go for her check up. Is that okay?" Nathan asked looking on the board in the kitchen.

"Yeah that's fine just make sure that it's early because Aubrey's appointment is at 12:00" I nodded

"Yeah I will of course" Nathan nodded agreeing with Brooke.

"Well I better be off. I have to go to the shops before I head home" Peyton stood up and grabbed Ashley from the floor "Well I'll see you later B Davis"

"Yep bye Peyt" and then I turned to my god daughter "And bye to you too baby girl. Don't forget Auntie Brooke loves you loads" Peyton then walked over to Nathan and gave Aubrey as kiss.

"Bye princess and don't forget Auntie Peyton loves you too. More and more everyday" Aubrey started to giggle as Peyton cooed at her "Bye Nate"

"See ya Peyt" Peyton then left and Brooke watched her go safety then shut the door behind her.

Haley and Jake were sitting on the couch in their new apartment they got when Brooke was in that coma type thing. They have been living there for a year now. Haley had something she needed to tell him. She didn't know how he would react so she was a little scared to tell him. She was sitting with her head on his lap and their finger twined with one hand as the other was stroking he hair as Haley's other hand was placed over her flat stomach. Haley turned her head up slightly to look at Jake. She smiled and then decided she needed to tell him some time "Jakey"

"Yeah baby" Jake responded looking down at Haley.

"I have to tell you something" Haley felt panic raise in her body

"Okay" Jake smiled

"I'm pregnant" Haley told him beginning to sit up ready for Jake to freak out or something.

"You're pregnant" Jake beamed and Haley smiled nodding

"Yeah"

"OMG that is great Hales" Jake leaned in and kissed Haley softly on the lips "I'm going to be a daddy"

Haley laughed at him being so excited and then she felt herself get excited to. She was going to be a mom in the middle of senior year.

Lucas and Taylor were sitting in the cafe. They have been sitting there for a while. Taylor had something on her mind that she wanted to tell Lucas about, but she didn't know how he would take it. Taylor took hold Lucas's hand and sighed "Luke, I have to tell you something"

Lucas nodded and then gave her a slight smile "Okay baby. Go ahead I'm listening"

"Okay well erm..." Taylor stopped for a second to regain her steady voice "I'm pregnant"

Lucas looked at her and pulled his hand from her's. She took that as a bad sign. She had tears burning her eyes. She didn't know what to say or do and since Lucas didn't say anything either. She was stuck. Lucas then broke into a smile once he regained himself and flung his arms around her leaving a kiss on her neck. Taylor finally smiled and felt herself relax "Your pregnant?" She heard Lucas whisper into her neck and Taylor nodded.

"Yeah Luke I am" Taylor replied

They pulled apart and then Taylor had a tear slip down her face. Lucas wiped it away and looked worried "What's wrong Tay?"

"Luke where in senior year and I'm pregnant. What we going to do about college?" Taylor cried "How are we going to do this?"

"Tay we are going to do this because we have each other and we love each other" Lucas assured his girlfriend "We can do it. I know we can baby" Lucas pulled her into another hug and rocked her back a forth even if they were at the cafe still.

"I love you so much Luke" Taylor sobbed and kissed his neck

"I love you too Tay" Lucas responded kissing her neck too.

Taylor felt safe in Lucas's arms and if Lucas says they can do it then they can do. Taylor and Lucas were having a baby and becoming parents in senior year determined to succeed too.

I was getting Aubrey ready for Nathan's parents to come and see her before her appointment today. It was insect day at our school today so we had the day off and Nathan and I were taking Aubrey to the clinic and then where going to take her to see my parents who flew in from Cali for the week. I was just putting Aubrey in her pretty pink and white dress when the door bell rang. Nathan went to answer it and there stood his parents. Deb and Dan Scott. I haven't seen them in a while since I didn't really like Dan, but I sucked it up for Nathan.

"Hey son" Dan smiled as he walked into their home.

"Hey Dad" Nathan smiled

"Hey Nathan darling" Deb kissed her son on the cheek then followed Dan into Nathan and Brooke apartment.

"Hey Mom" Nathan closed the door and then they walked into the living room and sat down waiting for me and Aubrey.

I put Aubrey's shoes on her and then we were ready to go out and see her grandparents. I walked out of her room and down the hall to the living room. Deb and Dan where sitting there talking with Nathan about school and his basketball career as usual. I coughed and they stopped talking and looked at me. Deb smiled when she saw I had Aubrey in my arms.

"There's my gorgeous granddaughter" Deb stood up and I passed Aubrey to her.

"Hello to you too Deb" I fake smiled "And you Dan" I sat on the sofa not happy that they had just ignored me plainly like I wasn't there when hello I gave birth to that gorgeous girl. Jeez how could they just ignore I was there when they are in my apartment "Yeah forget the one that gave birth to her" I said sarcastically "You're lucky I let you see her and don't look at me like that. I don't care who you are"

"Brooke" Nathan glared at me

"No Nathan" I protested "They can't come into my house and ignore that I even exist when I gave birth to Aubrey even if they don't like me" I glared back at him "I don't like them, but I play nice because their your parents. They could have at least done the same" I got up "Call me when they leave" I go to walk away "Oh yeah and thanks for backing me up there Nate. Not" I sigh and walk off. When I think things are going okay. Nathan kicks me back down and it seems like where starting again.

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all**


	29. The Rents Hate Me!

**Author Note: Okay so I am very very very sorry for the way too long not updating. I have been very busy and I'll be honest I did forget about this story, but in sawv this chapter half done and thought I would complete it and update for you readers. I hope you haven't gone of this story and I hope you keep reading, I will defo update this story more often until it's completed. **

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. please review at the end and let me know what you think.**

Nathan and his parents were still in the living room. I could hear them talking about me and how rude I was, but guess what I don't fucking care. How dare they come into my house and just ignore me like that. I don't like them, but I put up with them because their Nathan's parents. Yeah they hate me because they think I ruined Nathan's chances of a basketball career or something like that. They should know it takes two to tango. I didn't bloody make Aubrey by myself for god sake.

If they thought I was rude then, well they'll think I'm even more rude after what I'm about to do. No one talks to me or treats me like I'm nothing and Nathan not backing me up pissed me off even more the idiot. I try so hard and everything just gets thrown back in my face. Damn this all pisses me off so much. I walked out of my room and walked down the hall to where Nathan and his parents were. I wasn't having this anymore. Fuck it all.

"I want you out" I interrupted them. Deb and Dan looked at me like I was crazy, but I was being deadly serious "I said I want you out my apartment"

"Excuse me" Deb spoke first sounding really surprised by my tone of voice.

I went and took Aubrey out of Deb's hands and kissed her on the cheek as she smiled up at me and then gurgled a little "You heard me I said I want you out of my apartment now. You don't get to walk in here and act like I don't exist. You don't get to treat me like I'm nothing when I'm something. I gave birth to this precious little girl and you will not see her again until you learn to act civil towards me" I told them feeling proud about it "Now leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out"

"Brooke" Nathan warned me looking at me with a pissed off face.

I didn't really care what Nathan had to say. He can fuck off too if he likes. I'm sure we could sort something out about him seeing Aubrey if he wants to leave too. I don't give two shits anymore. I'm done with it all "You can fuck off too if you want Nate because I am tired of this okay. Tired of you picking their side when I'm meant to be you're girlfriend. Now I want them out of here when I return" I grabbed my car keys and Aubrey's coat and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Nathan asked me stopping me at the door.

"To Aubrey's appointment" I answered looking back at him "Remember"

"But I thought we were going together" Nathan spoke like I was hurting him when he did this all himself.

"Yeah I know, get them out and I'll wait in the car" I then went to the car and shut the door behind us.

I watched as Nathan's parents left my apartment and Nathan walking towards my car. I placed Aubrey in her car seat and got in the car. Yeah I guess Nathan chose my side this time, but that's because of Aubrey. I get there his parents and everything, but he could at least back me up when they act like I'm not there. I'm still pissed at him and the way he did everything.

Nathan got into the car when his parents drove off. He turned to me "Brooke I-"

I interrupted him; I didn't care what he had to say. I just didn't want to hear it "Don't Nate" I told him "You choose their side all the time and yeah I get that their your parents and everything, but just one time I wanted you to back me up and you didn't, so I don't want to hear it"

"Chris" Peyton called walking into the house "Can you come get these for me please?"

"Yeah I'm coming babe" Chris walked through the house and picked up the groceries for her "How was shopping?" Chris kissed Peyton before going to the kitchen

"It was okay" Peyton replied following him "But I missed my little princess" Peyton walked to the high chair and picked Ashley up "There's my pumpkin" She cooed "I missed you"

"I think she missed her Mommy too since she wouldn't stop crying" Chris smiled packing the groceries away "I literally just got her to stop"

"Aww did you miss me pumpkin" Peyton kissed Ashley on the cheek "Let's go get you changed"

I had just finished at the doctors with Nathan and Aubrey so I headed to the mall to meet Haley. Nathan had gone home to sort something out, he dropped Aubrey and I off then left. I waved at Haley as she looked at me with a smile "Hey Hales"

"Hey B" Haley hugged me then looking down at Aubrey "Hey baby girl" Haley said "Brooke she has gotten so damn big"

"Yeah she has" I agreed "They tend to grow up too fast" We then start to walk towards the food court "You hungry Hales?"

"Yeah a little" She nods rubbing her stomach

"So how are you?" I asked thinking about her and her baby

"I'm okay. Jake is taking care of me" She replied "His really excited about it"

"That's good" I smiled at her as we sat down at a spear table "Do you want a girl or boy?"

"I've always wanted a girl and Jake has always wanted a boy, but I don't really mind. I just want her or him to be healthy and happy" Haley answered giving the answer I had when I was asked months ago.

"Yeah I said the same thing" I agreed "I wanted a girl and I got a girl and she is healthy and happy and that's all I care about"

"Yeah she's beautiful" Haley looks at Aubrey again as I take her from her push chair "She has your eyes and your dimples"

"You think?" I question looking at Aubrey myself not seeing it

"Oh yeah seriously she has" Haley nodded "So how are you and Nate?"

"Erm..." I sit Aubrey on my lap as she starts to play with my necklace "We were okay until his flaming parents came to see Aubrey this morning" I stated

"Oh no the rents" Haley rolled her eyes knowing what Nathan's parents are like "Was it that bad this time?"

"They literally ignored me today" Haley's eyes widened

"No way seriously?"

"Yep" I nodded "They walked in and ignored me so I went to my room and then I could hear them talking about me so I came out and told them to get out" I told her and she couldn't believe it "It was so rude of them to do that no matter how much they hate me. I hate them, but I never show it until today"

"What did Nate do?" Haley asked

I scoffed and she could tell by my face that it wasn't much "Nothing" I stated simply "He did nothing, but they left and we went to Aubrey's appointment"

"Oh right" Haley said as the waitress came over to us.

"What can I get you?" She asked. I looked at her name badge that said Stacey

"We haven't decided yet?" I answered

"What about drinks?" Stacey asked and I looked at Haley who nodded

"I'll take a coke with lime" Haley ordered

"And I'll have a lemonade please" I told Stacey who wrote it down and walked away with a smile planted on her face "Wait is that Luke?" I looked pass Stacey and saw Lucas walking over to us "Yeah it is"

"Hey girls" Lucas sat down in the seat in between Haley and the highchair I will put Aubrey in "Hey there cup cake" Lucas said to Aubrey making her smile at him "Wow Brooke she is so big now" Lucas commented and I nodded "And she is so damn cute too, she'll break some hearts someday"

"She is my world" I reply looking at her "So Luke how is Taylor?"

"She's good" He replied "We had her first appointment today"

"Everything good I hope" Haley questions

"Yeah she's good. The baby is fine" Lucas smiled "She's further along than we thought though"

"Oh okay, how much further?"

"She's 5 months" He responded and that shocked the hell out of me

"But she isn't even showing is she?" Haley asked

"She is now. She has a bump" Lucas replied "She was showing before, but she just wore big clothes trying to tell herself she wasn't pregnant"

"Oh right, so she knew way before she told you or us?" Stacey then brought over our drinks.

"You ready to order yet?" She asked

"Luke you eating?" Haley asked

"Yeah okay" He turned to Stacey "I'll have the chicken and chips with burger sauce and a slice of cheese and a coke please"

"I'll have a jacket potato with beans and cheese and some extra beans and cheese for Aubrey" I tell Stacey who writes it down on the little pad thing she had in her hand.

"And I'll have the macaroni and cheese with extra cheese chips and some beans" Haley ordered. Okay so I see her baby hormones kicking in with her eating. Stacey wrote down our orders and then headed out.

"So you want a boy or girl Luke?" I asked putting Aubrey in the high chair in-between Luke and I.

"A boy of course, but if we have a girl I'll be Happy with that too" Lucas tells us and we nod as Aubrey starts to make the little noise she makes before she cries "Aww did Aubrey not like that answer?" Lucas joked

"Oh bubba what's the matter?" I tend to Aubrey "You thirsty baby girl" I take her juice out of her bag and pass it to her. Aubrey takes the beaker from me and quiets down and I smile at her "Aww you were just thirsty. My poor bubba"

20 minutes after Stacey had brought us over our food and Lucas his drink. I took the bowl with the beans and cheese and started to feed a very hungry Aubrey. She ate the whole thing which is a good thing since she doesn't normally eat that much. I then started to eat mine that she ate half of as well. What a very hungry Aubrey?

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all**


	30. I exist and they should acknowledge me

**Author Note: Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and I love them. Thank you for staying with me along the way of the story. Thank you again. **

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please review at the end and let me know what you think.**

Getting home Nathan was sitting on the couch watching the basketball game he recorded yesterday. I shut the door behind me as I push the push chair into the hall way and take my coat off. I pick Aubrey up out of her buggy taking her coat of and handing it up on the hook "Hey baby" Nathan positioned himself up right smiling at us "Hey princess" I pass Aubrey to Nathan and walk down the hall to our bedroom "So how was your afternoon with Haley?"

"It was good, we talked about her and the baby and Jake" I replied going through my wardrobe picking out my juicy tracksuit and putting it on. That's better I feel much better. More comfortable "Oh yeah and Luke kinda joined us too. He was passing through and stopped to have something to eat with us" I continued walking back into the living room "Aubrey just loves her Uncle Lucas don't you baby boo" I cooed at Aubrey who started giggling at me "And he defiantly loves you princess" I then took the bags from the buggy "He bought her like a lot of stuff" I take out this blanket with A printed on it "I liked this and he bought it for her, isn't it cute Nate?"

"Yeah awesome" Nathan nodded bouncing Aubrey on his knee making her giggle more. That is the cutest noise I have ever heard. I just love that little girl more then everything "Luke has loved Aubrey since she was born. He buys her anything and everything. His the perfect uncle" Nathan complimented his brother.

"Yeah he does huh?" I admitted walking to Aubrey's room to put her stuff away. Lucas had spoilt her like crazy since she has been born "Taylor is like 5 months pregnant. Further than anyone thought" I tell Nathan coming back into the living room again sitting on the one seater opposite him and Aubrey who was now playing with his watch.

"Wow so I'm defiantly going to be a uncle then?" Nathan asked looking at me

"Yeah you are" I sat up putting both my legs up leaning to the side "You excited soon to be uncle?"

"Yeah I am actually. I love being a daddy ad I would love to be a uncle as well" Nathan answers me and I nod looking at how good he is with Aubrey. His an awesome dad and I love how he makes me feel with us being a family and everything.

Haley walked into her house finding Jake in the baby's room "Erm... Jake what you doing?" Putting down her bag she puts her hands ion her hips tapping her foot.

"Decorating" Jake stated like it was obvious "Green or blue?"

"Green or blue?" Haley questioned raising her eye brow "What makes you think were having a boy?"

"I don't know" Jake shrugs his shoulders "Okay so maybe no Green or blue yet. What about yellow or beige?"

"I like beige" Haley unfolded her hands "That would be okay"

"Beige it is then baby" Jakes walked over to Haley and kissed her lightly on the lips "How are you in there bubba?" Jake put his hand on Haley's stomach and she smiled at him.

"Taylor baby" Lucas called walking in through the door shutting it behind him "Tay" Lucas walked through the living room and kitchen walking to the bedroom "Taylor baby" Lucas stopped at the bedroom door frame and leaned against it "There you are" He spoke as Taylor turned to face him "I was calling you baby"

"Yeah I heard I was just tiding up a little" She walked around the room putting clothes away "The things I ordered for the baby came today, so I put it away and my paternity clothes came as well so I was trying them on" Taylor turned and looked at herself in the mirror "I'm getting fat Luke" Taylor pouted making Lucas smile "Don't smile it's not funny Luke"

"Baby you're not fat, your pregnant" Lucas tells her wrapping his arms around her from behind her "Your beautiful and sexy and I love you more than anything" Lucas whispers to her "Plus your carrying our baby that we made together"

"I love you too baby" Taylor turned around and kissed Lucas softly on the lips "Thank you for soothing me"

"My pleasure" Lucas kissed Taylor again

"Ashley is asleep now" Chris said walking into our bedroom "She went out like a lamp" Chris sat on the bed getting changed "Her head hit the pillow and she was gone our little princess"

"I'm not surprised she didn't sleep well last night" Peyton put her book down moving the cover back "Poor little bubba was well hot"

"I didn't put her blanket on her too much, I put the air conditioning on so she doesn't get so hot" Chris tells me and I nod "She'll be okay"

"That's good baby, I just don't want her to overheat" Peyton worries "If I didn't have a bad feeling and wake up last night she might have cooked and ended up in the hospital or worse died and having that sinking feeling isn't very nice.

"It's okay Peyt" Chris assures her "Ash will be okay"

"Yeah I know" Peyton replied "I Just worry, I'm her Mom I'm gonna worry all the time. Everyday"

"I won't let anything happen to her or you. You girls are my world and I love you with all my heart. I'm not losing either one of you" Chris then leans up and kisses Peyton "I love you baby"

"I love you too bubs" Peyton mumbles back between kisses.

"So I was thinking Casey for a girl, Justin for a boy" Haley told Jake while rubbing her stomach lying on the bed "Whatcha think?"

"I like Casey, but I don't really like Justin" Jake told me and I nodded an okay "What about Austin?"

"I like Austin" I nodded "Fantastic actually"

"Yeah then that' sorted right?" Jake questioned and Haley nodded "Casey for a girl and Austin for a boy"

"Yeah I like" Haley replied rubbing her stomach again

"So if we have a girl you'll be okay with that?" Taylor asked Lucas as she spread herself across the sofa on Lucas who didn't care.

"Of course. A girl or a boy I don't mind. I just want our baby to be healthy and loved" Lucas replied "I saw Aubrey today and I bought her a blanket and an outfit. I just love spoiling my gorgeous niece and I cannot wait for us to have our own little prince or princess to love and care for" Lucas carried on

"Me too" Taylor nodded "I was thinking about baby names today"

"Oh right cool" Lucas sat up turning his full attention to Taylor and the conversation they're about to have "What do you have in mind baby?"

"I was thinking Amelia for a girl and Dylan for a boy or Danny" Taylor tells Lucas while playing with her ring on her finger.

"I like Danny" Lucas agreed "Danny defiantly and Amelia I love that name. Millie for short"

"Then Danny and Amelia it is" Taylor leaned in and kissed Lucas "I love you"

"I love you too" Lucas kissed her back "So much"

Aubrey was asleep now. Nathan put her down about 2 hours ago. She was out of it and the house was silent and I hated this part of the night when my baby is asleep and the house goes quiet "Your parents aren't seeing Aubrey anytime soon Nate" I say out of the blue "No matter how much you kiss up to me"

"They don't mean to be so rude Brooke" Nathan tells me and I shrug my shoulders not really caring what they didn't mean to do or say or act like.

"I don't give a flying fuck what they don't mean to do Nate, they are not seeing my daughter until they can learn to respect me" I tell him putting my foot down "And that's final"

"They do respect you Brooke?" Nathan tries to assure me

I just scoff at him laughing myself "Yeah right okay Nate" Did he actually think I would believe that the idiot "They literally came into my house this morning and ignored me like I was nothing and didn't exist when I was the one that carried their adorable granddaughter in my stomach for near enough 9 months, I had her come out of me, so they don't get to treat me like I'm no one" I tell him feeling rage bubble in me "They don't get to keep blaming me for your basketball career because it takes two to make a baby and you slept with me too Nathan I didn't do it my fucking self"

"I understand that Brooke, I do, but they have a right to see her" Nathan reminded me

"And I have a fucking right to be acknowledged" I then stood up and walked to out room stopping before walking down the hall "And if you haven't noticed, your sleeping on the couch tonight" I open the closet beside me and take out a blanket "Here" I throw it at him "I'll throw you your pillow" I then carried on walking towards our room shutting the door behind me.

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all**


	31. It's Funny How Our Lives Have Changed

**Author Note: I am so so so so sorry for uploading the chapter again. I am such an idiot. Thank you to**** Isabel Camilla Scott ****for pointing it out to me and I appreciate your reviews they are the ones that keep me going and since you're the only one reviewing I will finish this story for you since I don't know who else is reading. **

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please review at the end and let me know what you think.**

"Baby" A knock at the bedroom door shook me from my day dream sitting on the bed staring at the picture of Nathan, Aubrey and myself when Aubrey was born. I turned my head to the door and saw it creak open a little "Baby" I heard Nathan say again "Please talk to me" I still said nothing uncrossing my legs and getting of the bed walking into my walk in closet "Brooke" Nathan follows me. I turn around and bump into him "Sorry"

"God Nate get out my way" I say pushing him to the side "I'm tired" I tell him walking out of the closet "I haven't got the energy to fight you right now"

"I don't want to fight" Nathan states sitting on the bed looking at me "I'm sorry"

I looked up at him "Your sorry" He nodded "Oh my did Nathan Scott just apologise for being in the wrong"

"Oh right oh right Brooke I said I'm sorry" Nathan smiled "I'm not saying it again"

"So your parents were in the wrong?" I kinked my eye brow up waiting for him to agree with me and he nodded "And I do have the right to be acknowledged?"

"Of course baby" Nathan nods again "You're my everything and I love you"

"I love you too Scott"

"So Taylor how you feeling today?" Nurse Vicky asked looking at the chart she had in her hand

"Yeah I feel great thanks" Taylor replied smiling up at Luke

"Good" She nodded "So today you can find out the sex of your baby" Vicky tells us making her smile even more "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes please" I nodded holding Lucas's hand

"Okay" She then squeezed the cold jelly onto her stomach and moved the thing around. Taylor could hear the babies heart beat which every time brought tears to her eyes.

"I love hearing the heart beat" Lucas tells her and she nods agreeing with him.

"Okay here is the head" Vicky pointed to the machine screen "Here is the legs and arms" I smiled back at Lucas "Your sure you want to know the sex?" She asked again and they both nodded excited for the next thing to come out of Vicky's mouth "Okay, your having" She looked at the screen again "A little boy"

"OMG" Lucas spoke first

"Oh no wait" Nurse Vicky said that made Taylor and Lucas freeze for a minute or so

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked praying her baby was fine "Vicky"

"Yes, but it seems your having twins" Vicky pointed to the baby moving and there behind the first baby was another baby.

"But there was only one heart beat" Taylor stated looking at Lucas then back to the screen "Why was there only one heart beat?" and then another noise started to be heard. It was the second heart beat.

"I don't know" Vicky couldn't explain it

"Are they both okay?" Lucas asked sounded really concerned

"Yeah they both seem fine" Vicky nodded with a smile

"So were having twin's boys?" Taylor beamed a smile

"Actually no" Vicky shook her head "Your having a girl and a boy"

"OMG REALLY?" A tear dropped down Taylors cheek

"Congratulations" Vicky smiled "Would you like a print?"

"Yes please?" Taylor responded

"How many copied?"

"Just the one"

"Okay I'll be right back" Vicky then left the room

"OMG Luke were having twins" Taylor pulled down the top after wiping the jelly off "Twins"

"It's exciting huh?" Lucas questioned

"Yeah" Taylor smiled hugging him "I love you baby"

"I love you too"

The next morning Taylor, Haley, Peyton and myself were meeting at the mall. We had to go shopping for the two unborn babies and the two near enough 1 year olds. I parked my car up and walked into the mall. I saw Haley, Taylor and Peyton standing at mother care.

"Hey girls" I walk up to them

"Hey" They chorused back

"So let's go shop" I smiled at them pushing Aubrey into the store "So what does my bubba want today?" I cooed at Aubrey stopping at the baby section for girls.

"I'm having twins" Taylor blurted out. Haley, Peyton and I stopped what we were doing and looked at her.

"OMG are you serious?" I spoke first beaming a smile at her as she nodded "OMG congratulations Tay" I then hugged her.

"And where having a girl and a boy?" Taylor finished the good news

"Oh wow" Haley was next to speak

"Excited?" Peyton questioned and Taylor nodded "That's good then. I'm so happy for you T"

"Thanks girls" She replied as I kissed and rubbed her stomach "We also named them"

"Oh really okay" Haley said "Let's here?"

"Okay so before we knew we were having twins, we thought Amelia for a girl and Danny for a boy, but now were having twins we though Demi for a girl and Danny for a boy" I liked them. It suited. Taylor, Lucas, Demi and Danny. One happy family.

"Yeah they sound awesome Tay" I nodded "So we need to get everything of two now?"

"Yep" Taylor nodded looking through the rack of boy clothes "Oh I like this" She took it off the rack and showed us. It was so adorable. It was a blue all in one with tigger and 'I love Mommy' written on it.

"You should get it for Danny" Haley suggested "He'll look so cute in it"

"Yeah I think I will" Taylor then put it in the trolley

"What about this?" I held up a pink and purple dress with 'I Love Daddy' written on it with a flower and a bunny.

"Aww that is well cute" Taylor smiled

"Here" I handed it to her and she put it in the trolley "Oh wow I love this" I take a dress of the rack of Aubrey. It was purple with Minnie Mouse on it. so I put it into the trolley too.

After we had shopped, we paid of the clothes and baby things Taylor and Haley needed and the high chair I replaced for Aubrey. Heading down to the food court to feed out bellies and course the babies.

"So Hales, when do you find out what you and Jake are having?" I ask as we take our seats.

"Next month" Haley replied "The first week of next month"

"Oooo" I responded "I remember when I found out about having a girl" I tell them "I was well excited and now look at her. my little princess"

"She is so big Brooke" Taylor's voice became heard

"Yeah she is huh?" I nodded "It seems that she gets bigger and bigger every day"

"She's gorgeous though" Taylor complimented her as Aubrey started to giggle "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Taylor cooed at Aubrey as I took her out of the push chair and put her in the high chair "And what about you" Taylor turned to Ashley "Aren't you just too cute" Ashley then started to giggle too "Oh yes you are, oh yes you are"

The waiter came over with his pad and pen ready to take our order "Hey" He flashed a smile at us. He looked cute. Maybe 19 or 20 ish. He had blond hair the way Justin Bieber used to have it , blue eyes "I'm Josh and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon" He told us and we all nodded smiling back at him "Are you ready to order yet ladies?"

"Not yet" I replied

"What about drinks?" He asked

"Erm... yeah okay" I nodded "I'll have a diet coke with lime please"

"I'll take lemonade with ice" Haley ordered

"I'll have a fanta twist with no ice" Peyton ordered next

"And I'll take a water with lime" Taylor ordered. Josh wrote down our orders and then left the table.

"So how are you and Nathan?" Peyton asked me looking through the menu

"We made up last night all night" I replied and then blushed when they all started to giggle "It was fantastic too. The best since I had Aubrey"

"Okay Brooke we don't need the details" Taylor tried to say through every giggle

"What about his parents?" Haley asked after she stopped laughing "Does e understand now?"

"I know Nathan loves me and know that Aubrey and I mean the world him and he finally admitted to me that his parents are in the wrong and they should acknowledge me and he apologised" I told them "But his parents are not seeing my baby girl until they have learned that I'm her mother and Nathan and I are happy and together and they need to get over the whole basketball thing because I didn't make Aubrey by myself"

"And Nathan agrees with you?" Peyton questions and I nod "Then that's good and I guess he'll talk to his parents about it"

"Yeah well he better and they better agree if they wanna see their granddaughter again" I tell them and they all nod.

"Here are your drinks?" Josh puts our drinks down then takes out his note pad and pen again "You ready to order yet?

"Yeah" I nod "I'll have the jacket potato with beans and cheese and an extra bowl of mash beans and cheese for my daughter"

"She's your daughter really?" josh sounded shock "I thought she was your sister"

"Nah she's my baby girl" I replied

"Oh wow you look way too young to have a daughter" Josh smiled at me

"Aww thanks" I replied

Then josh turned to the others "I'll have the macaroni and cheese with extra cheese and a side of chicken wings" Haley ordered making everyone laugh "What I'm pregnant and craving chicken wings"

"I'll have the star burger, chips and beans with burger sauce and I'll have mash, beans and cheese for Ashley too please" Peyton ordered and josh looked surprised again.

"Wait is she your daughter too?" Josh asked and Peyton nodded "Wow you ladies seem really young to be having babies"

"Yeah we know, but they all just sorta happened" Peyton laughed

"And I'll have a bacon and egg sandwich with chips and beans also can I have onion rings and garlic bread too thanks" Taylor ordered and everyone laughed again "I'm pregnant jeez" Taylor scoffed "I'm craving and having twins so I eating for 3 now"

Josh then left the table after writing down our orders and getting over the shock that we all had kids.

"Twins" Nathan exclaimed shooting the ball through the hoop "Wow man that's double the work of everything"

"Yeah I know, but I'm still so excited about it" Lucas tells the guys "Were having a boy and a girl which is even better"

"Wooow man" Jake came running p with the ball and bounced it into the net "Haley and find out what where having next month, so n about 2 weeks"

"Cool dude" Nathan passed the ball to Chris "So Luke you picked any names out yet"

"Yeah Demi for the girl and Danny or the boy" Lucas answered

"So you guys changed Amelia for Demi then?" Jake questioned

"Yeah we thought Demi and Danny were better for the twins" Lucas replied shooting the ball through the net.

"Cool, what about you Jake?" Chris asked sitting on the picnic table

"Casey for a girl Austin for a boy" Jake tells them

"I like Casey and Austin is awesome too" Nathan takes the ball of Lucas and they all sit on the picnic table "Who knew our lives would change so much over these two years"

"Yeah tell me about it" Lucas agreed "If you were to tell me at the beginning of this year that Taylor would get pregnant and I'd be having twins I would have laughed"

"Yeah I know that feeling. I never thought that I would ever date let alone have a baby with Brooke Davis" Nathan laughed

"I didn't think I would be a dad until I was like in my 30's" Jake joked "Okay so maybe after I was 25"

"Yeah that's better" Lucas laughed

"I never thought I'd be a dad and have an amazing girlfriend" Chris piped in "It is funny how everything has changed "But I would change it for the world.

"Me either" Nathan agreed

"I second that" Lucas took the ball of Nathan and shot it through the hoop "Nothing, but net dudes"

"I third that" Jake laughed

"I might be 19 and have a baby with the most gorgeous girl in the world, but they are my life and nothing will ever change that" Nathan stated and the guys all nodded agreeing with him.

**So what do you think? Please review it means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Love all**


	32. My Happy Ever After!

**Heeey there folks… I know it is a long time coming and I am very deeply sorry. I have been very busy with work then I had a lot of drama to deal with and then there was Christmas not too long ago and everything has just been so mad, but here I am updating the last chapter to this story and I hope you like it. I loved writing the last piece of this chapter and I think I done justice, but I know you guys will let me know what you think… so please just hit the REVIEW button below and let me know what you think or you can PM me I don't mind either way.**

**I would like to thank all my readers that have stayed with me through this story… I really do appreciate all the reviews you have sent me and I appreciate you all reading. I would never have gotten this far with this story without my readers letting me know they were out there reading along with it.**

**I want to send love out to all of you!**

A year had passed… Haley and Taylor both had their babies 3 months a part which everyone thought was odd considering Aubrey and Ashley were born 2 weeks apart. It was coming up to their 2nd birthday and I think I was more excited this time than her last birthday because she can open the presents herself. Aubrey started walking just before her birthday which surprised me. I was sitting in the living room on the couch when she stumbled over to me and I was such a proud Mommy. She has started to say some words, but obviously not very clear, but surprisingly I can understand her most time.

"Mama" Aubrey comes running into the living room "Me pwease"

"Okay baby" I take the fruit juice from her and pierce the silver hole with the straw "There you go baby girl"

"Tank wou" She gives me her dad's big smile and goes to sit in her princess bean bag and carries on watching her film.

"You're welcome baby" I laugh as I see her slump in the chair watching her cartoons as I carried on sketching my newest fashion line.

Yeeep I am now officially in fashion school. Alex helps me out with Aubrey during the week and then weekends I balance Aubrey and my work which works out perfectly while Nathan is a way to do his basketball thing. Yeah after high school he got scouted and has to go out of town here and there for college which I agreed to finally and now his parents love me for pushing him in the end to go to Duke and play basketball because once he finishes that his going pro and then I don't know when he'll be home or if he'll be home, but right now I'm not thinking about that. I just think about now and the time we have when he comes home on the weekends and the special holidays like Christmas and stuff.

"Baby did you put your doll house away?" I ask Aubrey as she stands and throws the carton of juice in the trash can. She nods sitting back down. That was my good little girl.

….

Haley and Jake were coping just fine with parenthood at the moment. Kasie- Mai had just turned one which went by pretty fast if you ask me. It was crazy at how fast they grow up. I'm sure if you blinked then they'd be married and creating their own families… weird riiight? Anyway They decided to put the hyphenate Kasie's name and add Mai to the end which I thought was a good idea and they loved it so it was all good.

"Jake did you remember to pick up the mac and cheese?" Haley asks walking into the kitchen with Kasie attached to her leg.

"Well of course since my two favourite girls love the stuff" Jake kisses Haley then picked Kasie up giving her a big kiss to which she giggled at.

"Good because I'm starved" Haley responds picking it out of the bag when she found it and emptying the contains in the pot "Hungry pumpkin?" Kasie nods as Jake out her in her high chair by the island "Mommy gonna make you mac and cheese"

….

"Tay Demi and Danny are hungry" Lucas calls out to his girlfriend as she walks into their room to change into something more comfortable "Should I give them something now"

"Yeah" Taylor shouted back walking out of the closet "Give them the pasta I mad earlier. It's in the fridge"

"Okay" She hears Lucas reply.

"Oh god I'm hungry" Taylor walks into the kitchen to see Lucas warming up some pasta "I'm gonna have this" She walks to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal "This will do me just fine"

"Or you could eat some of the pasta which will be better" Lucas says taking the box out of her hand and putting it back in the cupboard.

"But what if I don't want that" Taylor demands putting her hands on her hips and raising her eye brow.

"Then I'll make you something else" He tells her "You're not having just cereal Tay"

"Fine!" She gives in "Pasta it is then"

"Good" He kisses her temple and dishes up the pasta after he hears the click off the microwave.

….

Peyton walked into Ashley's bedroom to see her daughter playing with the Barbie doll house I brought her. It was well big, but she turned 1 and I wanted to just get it for her since she is my god daughter. She was quiet so Peyton left her walking into the living room and slumping down on the couch. Chris was at college too away with Nathan. And Peyton was fine with it at first, but now it just gets lonely, but she doesn't want to stop him with his dream. She wants at college studying business and fiancé since she wants to open up her own club someday.

"Hey baby" Peyton jumped up when she hear Chris's voice. He was back and earlier then last time "Miss me"

"Your back" She jumped into his arms.

"I'll take that a yes then" Chris laughed kissing the side of her head "God I missed you and Ashley Peyt"

"We missed you too babe" Peyton hugged him tighter.

"Dada" Ashley came running in and into Chris's arms flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"Hey there baby girl" Chris kissed her head and hugged her tight "Daddy missed you"

"I miss wou too" Ashley kissed his cheek "wou stay with me?"

"For the week since were on temporary break. Something about a leakage in the pipes. I dunno I just wanted to come home to my girls" Chris tells her a smile creeping on Peyton's face.

"So you're staying for a week?"

"Maybe two" Chris nods putting Ashley down and sitting down beside Peyton "God I missed my two girls so much"

….

Aubrey was now fast asleep and have been for like 3 hours now. It was late and she was slowly drifting while watching 'The Little Mermaid'. I watched as her big brown eyes started to close and she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Slowly I picked her up and placed her in her cot bed shutting the door slightly and walking back into the living room to today up her mess. God I loved my little girl more every day. She and Nathan are my everything. The front door slowly opened and in walked the guy I've missed so much. My guy. My Nathan Royal Scott.

"OMG" I squeal dropping the blanket I had in my hand and running towards him jumping into his arms flinging my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist "Your back" I whisper into his chest as I squeezed him tight.

"Yeah" He says into my neck "God I've pressed you Cookie"

"I've missed you too baby" I tell him pulling my head away from his chest to look up at him "I've missed you so much"

"Where's Aubrey?" He asks looking around the empty living room.

"I put her to bed" I answer "She was tired"

"Okay" Nathan smiles at me "That's good" I release him and jump down from his body.

"Whys that?"

"Because then we can do this" He leans in and kisses me lightly at first, but then it gets passionate and he pushes me gently up against the wall before breaking the kiss "Then tomorrow I'll take Bre out for the day"

"Okay" I smile and then he kisses me again leading us to the bed room.

….

Everything seemed to be going just fine. I had the guy of my dreams. I had my little family and I love my life the way it has ended up. Aubrey was a blessing and I don't regret her at all… yeah maybe we were young when we had her, but I would never take her back for the world. He and Nathan are my world. My everything and I know some people say it's too young to fall for someone has hard as I had fallen for Nathan. They say you will never end up with your high school sweetheart, but here I am happier than I've ever been in my life because I have what I've always wanted. I have my family. I have my friends and we are all happy.

Don't get me wrong… if I was asked in my junior year if I would have Nathan Scott and get pregnant before I finished high school I would have laughed and said 'Hell no I would not' but I would say getting stuck in the gym with Nathan Scott was properly the best thing that could have happened because I wouldn't have what I have without him.

Yeah I know I'm only 19 and still in college, but Nathan completes me and he loves me and I see it every day where together. His my rock and I would totally be lost without him. Even though his away most of the time with basketball I always know his coming home to me and our baby girl, but if I lost him for good then I don't know what I would do.

So this story of how I got my happy ending is going to end with a big smile on my face and the people I love most in my heart… I'm going to end this chapter with just saying that the day I got stuck in the school with Nathan Scott was the way my story started and now it's ending the way a fairy tale would usually end. It's ending with me… Brooke Penelope Davis finding my Prince Charming and we are living happily ever after… THE END!

….

**So I know this was a really short ending, but there wasn't any more I could have done. I took it as far as it could go. I was going to leave the last chapter the finale, but I couldn't do that I had to some sort of in the future even if it was only a year. I hope you loved it… if you didn't I'm really sorry just let me know by clicking on the REVIEW button…**

**Sending all my love to all my awesome readers and subscribers…**

**Until next time… Rochiiee :D**


End file.
